¡Sorpresa!
by Astrid Saotome
Summary: Una pequeña y dulce historia unos años después del final del manga. Ranma se encuentra de viaje y todos se enteran de una linda noticia que él debería de ser el primero en saber. Final. Epílogo.
1. Las mujeres saben la verdad

¡**SORPRESA!**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es una historia pequeña y con algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes, pero es por la edad en las que los he situado. **

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**Capítulo 1 " Las mujeres saben la verdad"**

Era una linda tarde de inicios de primavera en Nerima han pasado varios años desde que Akane y Rama estuvieron a punto de casarse. Ambos estudiaron una carrera universitaria. Akane tiene 24 años acaba de terminar la carrera de fisioterapista y Ranma había tomado la carrera de Educación física y termino dos años antes que Akane, ya que la carrera de él era más corta.

Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas entre ellos dos. Y dependieron única y exclusivamente de ellos.

El día estaba por terminar era el final de la tarde y Akane estaba llegando a la casa de su trabajo. Trabajaba medio tiempo con el Dr. Tofú ya que por la mañana daba clases en el dojo.

-Ya llegué- dijo al entrar a la casa y cambiarse el calzado. Una señora de cabello castaño y ojos azules salió a recibirla, tenía intenciones de hablar con ella, aprovechando que Kasumi se había llevado a Kenji al parque y después haría unas compras para la cena, Nabiki había salido con su novio, los patriarcas andaban de viaje de entrenamiento y el maestro se había desaparecido. Así que llegando frente a la peliazul. Le dijo.

-Akane- chan ¿podemos hablar? -preguntaba Nodoka a la menor de las Tendo.

-Sí, tía – respondía nerviosa la joven. Por los últimos sucesos estaba casi segura del tema que su tía quería tratar con ella.

-Ven vamos a tu habitación – decía Nodoka caminando hacia las escaleras para llegar al mencionado lugar.

Dentro de la habitación de Akane. Ambas se sentaron en la cama viéndose de frente.

-Akane estas embarazada ¿verdad? – dijo directamente la señora Saotome- tomando las manos de Akane entre las suyas.

-Yo… tía…este…- balbuceaba Akane poniéndose totalmente roja por la pregunta tan directa.

-Akane ¿dime la verdad? – pedía la madre de Ranma.

Dio un gran suspiro y decidió ser honesta con alguien de esa familia.- Sí tía, estoy embarazada – decía con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentía aliviada de compartir la noticia de su embarazo con alguien.

-Hija que alegría, seré abuela– exclamaba la señora con una gran sonrisa abrazando cariñosamente a la chica. Akane correspondía al abrazo. Pero en el abrazo cuestionó a la chica- ¿por qué es mi nieto? ¿Verdad?

-Sí – respondía Akane con un hilo de voz.

-Supongo que mi hijo no lo sabe – dijo como afirmación rompiendo el abrazo.

-No – respondió Akane.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste? – preguntaba, ella tenía sospechas de por qué la chica no había revelado eso al padre de su bebé, pero quería que ella se lo confirmará.

-Me enteré semanas después que él se fue- respondía triste deseaba compartir esta noticia con él- además tía usted sabe que si le hubiese dicho no hubiera aceptado participar en todos esos torneos y con lo importante que es para él, también se acercan las preliminares del mundial de artes marciales y quiere revalidar el título - respondía con una sonrisa recordaba lo feliz que había visto al azabache la primera vez que ganó el título el año anterior y como eso infló más el ego del artista marcial.

-Entiendo hija- respondía Nodoka- ¿Cuánto tienes? – preguntaba poniendo una mano sobre el vientre de Akane.

-Casi dos meses – respondía con una sonrisa- Pero no sé cómo decirle a la familia- decía preocupada por la reacción que fuese a tener su padre y tío.

-No te preocupes yo me encargo de ese par- decía Nodoka señalando su katana que estaba a un lado de la puerta. – Tus hermanas estarán felices, serán tías de un hermoso bebito - decía con ojos soñadores imaginándose a su nieto o nieta.

-Espero todo salga bien- decía ella con un poco de dudas.

-Debemos preparar la boda para cuando mi hijo venga- decía Nodoka feliz al final ese par se casaría y formaría una familia. Akane al escuchar esa frase se tensó y se sintió mal con su tía por guardarle un secreto, se estaba portando muy bien con ella, así que decidió contarle, esperando que Ranma no se molestará con ella.

-Tía… eso no será necesario- decía Akane llamando la atención de la señora que se encontraba en las nubes planeando la boda. Ella al escucharla salió de su ensoñación.

-¿Cómo que no será necesario? El casarse ya no es opcional Akane, decidieron adelantarse con un bebé – decía Nodoka con voz firme.

-Tía no será necesario porque Ranma y yo estamos casados – decía con un lindo sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

-¿Casados? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? – cuestionaba sorprendida.

Akane suspiro y decidió contarle a su tía todo – Ranma y yo nos casamos hace año y medio – decía pausadamente para que su suegra comprendiera la noticia.

-En serio eso no me lo esperaba- decía ella feliz y emocionada. – Mi hijo tan varonil al fin se casó y pronto será papá. Espero no tengas quejas del desempeño de mi pequeño – decía Nodoka causando un sonrojo en Akane ante las palabras de su suegra.

-Ninguna tía- respondía débilmente.

-Pero ¿por qué no nos dijeron nada? – preguntó algo molesta.

-Queríamos darles una lección a tío Genma y a mi papá por todas las veces que han intentado decidir por nosotros – decía decidida y algo molesta al recordar todas las locuras que ese par hacía.- Tía no quiero que sepan que Ranma y yo nos casamos, por favor decía en tono suplicante a su suegra.

-No parece correcto ocultarles que están casados, sobre cuando se enteren de tu embarazo… pero está bien Akane –chan no sabrán que se han casado– respondía Nodoka

Dejaron la plática hasta ahí porque escucharon voces en la planta baja, Kasumi acababa de llegar.

-Bueno linda ¿algún antojo para la cena? – preguntaba la mujer de la katana con una sonrisa.- Quiero que me digas todo cuanto necesites ¿sí? No les faltará nada a ninguno de los dos- decía tocando el lugar donde crecía su nieto.

-Quizás karê-raisu (arroz con curry) – decía apenada.

-Enseguida mi niña- respondía mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta.

(Ahora entiendo por qué Ranma fue a decirme todo eso antes de irse. Quería que cuidará a su " esposa" pensaba la señora Saotome mientras caminaba por el pasillo, perdiéndose en los recuerdos.)

**Flash back**

Ranma había pedido a su madre hablar con ella en su habitación. Los dos se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro.

-Ofukuro quiere pedirte que cuides bien de Akane mientras no estoy. También quiero que del dinero que te deposite cada mes le des a Nabiki esta cantidad – decía mientras entregaba un papel con una suma considerable de dinero.

-Por Akane no te preocupes. Cuidare muy bien de tu prometida. No sabes cómo me alegra que decidieran al fin formalizar su relación. Pero ¿por qué debo darle esta cantidad a Nabiki? – cuestionaba Nodoka.

-Creo que ha valido la pena dejar mi orgullo a un lado, ver la sonrisa de Akane todos los días me lo confirma mamá. Ella me hace realmente feliz – decía con un intenso brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa boba – El dinero que le darás a Nabiki es para pagar la hipoteca que hay sobre el dojo y la casa. Nabiki ha hecho un trato con el banco de forma que nos den más tiempo y podamos pagar. Nabiki pondrá una parte y yo la otra. Por eso me voy a participar a esos torneos fuera de Japón. El dinero que ganaré servirá para salvar la casa que ha sido mi hogar estos últimos años y sobre todo lo más importante es el lugar donde ha crecido mi Akane- decía seriamente a su madre.

-Está bien hijo. Sabes que te apoyo. Me alegra saber que eres todo un hombre que se preocupa por las personas que quiere- decía su madre abrazando a su niño. Se sentía orgullosa de ver que había madurado. Estaba siendo un hombre responsable y lo que estaba haciendo se lo confirmaba.

**Fin flash back **

Nodoka salió de sus recuerdos y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena con Kasumi.

La cena transcurrió normal eran solo las mujeres de la casa en la mesa, ya que el pequeño hijo de Kasumi se había dormido muy cansado, ella ya no vivía en el dojo, se había casado con Tofú; pero ese día dormiría ahí ya que su esposo tenia turno en el Hospital de Nerima y cuando era así lo le gustaba que se quedarán en casa solos. Al finalizar la cena Akane decidió contarles a sus hermanas sobre su embarazo.

-Kasumi - dijo llamando la atención de su hermana- Nabiki – la aludida miró a Akane y con la atención de ambas hermanas, inhalo para tomar valor y dar la noticia.

-¿Qué sucede hermanita? – cuestionó Kasumi con su suave tono de voz y su característica sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa Akane? Tiene que ver con el cuñadito ¿verdad? – cuestionó divertida la castaña al ver que Akane no hablaba - No me digas que seré tía – dijo con la intención de molestar a su hermana y lo logró Akane se puso totalmente roja.

-Nabiki no seas así – reprendió Kasumi.

-La verdad es que… si serán tías – dijo tímidamente y aun sonrojada. Nabiki se quedó unos segundos sin hablar y Kasumi sorprendida se llevó una mano a la boca diciendo –Oh.

-Estas bromeando ¿verdad? – dijo Nabiki observando a su pequeña hermana y veía como Nodoka tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-No está bromeando Nabiki serán tías. Y yo seré abuela- dijo Nodoka firme y con una sonrisa. Kasumi se puso de pie y abrazó fuertemente a Akane.

-Felicidades hermanita – dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Vaya el cuñadito y tú no pierden el tiempo! – dijo Nabiki levantándose para darle un abrazo a su hermana. Nodoka observaba la linda escena las tres hermanas Tendo unidas en un abrazo.

Después de la noticia Nodoka y Kasumi recogieron la mesa, Nabiki subió a su habitación y Akane se quedó esperando que llegará la hora en la que Ranma le llamaba todas las noches.

**Continuará…**

**Astrid Saotome **


	2. Los patriarcas se enteran

¡**SORPRESA!**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es una historia pequeña y con algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes, pero es por la edad en las que los he situado. **

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**Capítulo 2: "Los patriarcas se enteran" **

Había pasado una semana desde que Nodoka, Kasumi y Nabiki sabían del embarazo de Akane. Nodoka estaba muy al pendiente de su nuera y nieto, Kasumi iba todos los días al dojo y Nabiki entre su trabajo y novio estaba pendiente de su hermanita y sobrino.

Era una linda mañana de viernes y Akane había estado conversando con Nodoka y Kasumi durante un par de horas y finalmente lograron convencerla que debía dejar de dar las clases en el dojo. Así que decidida por el bien de su bebé emprende camino a casa de sus amigos Ryoga y Ukyo para pedirle un gran favor a Ryoga. Ellos se habían casado dos meses después que Akane y Ranma se casaron, vivían en el segundo piso del Uchan´s y tenían un bebé de tres meses. El pequeño Takeshi era una lindura tenía los ojos verde olivo como Ryoga, el cabello castaño como Ukyo y el resto de sus rasgos era una mezcla de ambos padres.

Tras unos minutos de caminar Akane llega a su destino. Abre la puerta del local y saluda.

-Buenas días – ingresa al local saludando con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Akane. ¡Qué gusto verte!-saluda la castaña con su bebé en brazos.- Pasa- agrega con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Hola Ukyo ¿Cómo esta Takeshi? – pregunta acercándose donde la castaña está sentada.

-Muy bien – responde con una sonrisa mirando al pequeño.

-¿Puedo? – pregunta extendiendo los brazos para cargar al niño.

-Claro –responde Ukyo. Akane toma al bebé en brazos y le sonríe cariñosamente.

-Ukyo ¿se encuentra Ryoga? –cuestiona meciendo suavemente al bebé.

-Sí, está arriba ¿Quieres hablar con él?-cuestiona caminando hasta las escaleras.

-Sí- responde mirando por unos segundos a la castaña.

-Ryogaaaaa – grita Ukyo – Akane quiere hablar contigo – dice alzando la voz al pie de las escaleras. Dos minutos después Ryoga baja las escaleras.

-Akane ¡qué alegría verte! –saluda Hibiki llegando donde la peliazul.

-Hola Ryoga ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta entregándole el bebé a Hibiki. Se pone nerviosa y empieza a jugar con sus manos,

-Muy bien. Akane ¿qué sucede? –pregunta extrañado por la actitud nerviosa de la joven.

-Ryoga necesito pedirte un favor. –dice con pena.

-Akane sabes que puedes contar conmigo – dice Ryoga inspirándole confianza.

Akane da un suspiro y decide ir al grano del asunto.

-Ryoga ¿podrías dar las clases de los niños también? Es que ya no podré al menos por un tiempo. Solo será mientras viene Ranma después pueden dividirse entre los dos los turnos – dice un poco apenada, sus amigos acaban de convertirse en padres y ella le está pidiendo que trabaje más tiempo.

-Sabes que con gusto lo haré. Pero a ti te sucede algo ¿verdad? –cuestiona intrigado conoce a su amiga y sabe lo importante que es para ella dar clases en el dojo.

-Es que estoy embarazada – responde con una linda sonrisa. Ukyo que acababa de regresar de la cocina con un vaso de refresco para Akane se impresiona con la noticia y camina rápidamente para abrazar a la chica.

-Akane ¡Felicidades! Ranchan debe estar encantado con la noticia – exclama la castaña rompiendo el abrazo.

-Wooow Felicidades Akane me alegro mucho por ustedes. El nenita debe estar feliz – dice Hibiki con el pequeño Takeshi en brazos.

-Gracias – responde ella alegre. -Ranma aún no lo sabe – agrega viendo a sus amigos fijamente.

-¿Cómo que no sabe? –cuestiona Ukyo curiosa.

-No le he dicho. Me enteré cuando él ya se había ido y no quiero decirle porque es capaz que regresa y pierde la oportunidad de seguir en los torneos y sobre todo las preliminares para revalidar el título – responde un poco triste.

-Entiendo lo que dices Akane – expresa Hibiki – Pero creo que deberías decirle, tiene derecho a saberlo pronto – agrega dándole el bebé a Ukyo, puesto que había empezado a llorar.

-No lo sé Ryoga –decía Akane con dudas.

-Ryoga tiene razón Akane, debes decirle a Ran-chan – dice Ukyo un poco molesta por la decisión de Akane.

-Lo pensaré chicos – dice para dejar tranquilos a sus amigos. Después de esas palabras Akane se despide de ambos y decide regresar a su casa, se acerca la hora de la comida y debe llevar unos encargos de su suegra.

Akane llegó a casa, entregó los encargos a Nodoka y se dirigió a su habitación a descansar tenia sueño y se sentía cansada. Cuando la comida estaba lista bajo a comer por llamada de su hermana mayor. La comida transcurrió tranquila solo eran Nodoka, Kasumi, Tofú, el pequeño Kenji y Akane.

Tofú sabía del embarazo de su cuñada y le había recomendado una ginecóloga del hospital de Nerima para que llevará el embarazo de la joven.

Por la tarde llegaron Soun y Genma de su viaje de entrenamiento. Akane estaba nerviosa, no sabía la reacción que tendría su padre y tío al saber del embarazo, pero contaba con el apoyo del resto de su familia y eso la tranquilizaba un poco.

Llegó la hora de la cena estaban presentes solo los mayores de la casa, Kasumi, Tofú tenían un compromiso y el pequeño Kenji ya estaba dormido en la casa Tendo, Nabiki había salido a cenar con su novio.

Akane se armó de valor para decir la noticia a los patriarcas.

-Papá – dijo llamando la atención de su padre que estaba peleando con Genma por un pedazo de pescado – Tío Genma- dijo llamando la atención de ambos hombres. Los aludidos pusieron atención a la chica.

-¿Qué sucede mi pequeña? es algo grave ¿verdad? – dijo ansiosamente llorando a mares.

-Papá ¿quieres calmarte? –pidió a su padre con una gota de sudor en la frente, estaba segura su padre jamás cambiaría. El hombre se levantó sobre la mesa y se lanzó sobre Akane.

-Tendo cálmese –dijo Genma ajustándose los anteojos. Soun soltó a Akana y volvió a su lugar.

-Akane habla de una vez- dijo Nodoka viendo a Akane e inspirándole confianza.

-Papá, tío Genma serán abuelos –dijo Akane directamente viendo fijamente a ambos hombres.

-Saotome escucho ¡tenemos heredero! –dijo Soun abrazando a Genma.

-Sí Tendo ¿sabe lo qué significa? -dijo abrazando a su amigo.

-LAS ESCUELAS AL FINAL ESTARAN UNIDAS – dijeron los dos a coro, abrazándose y saltando de alegría, logrando que a todos los presentes les saliera una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Debemos preparar la boda- dijo Soun rompiendo el abrazo.

-Tiene razón Tendo –respondía Genma – Ranma debe volver cuanto antes – agrego cerrando los ojos y cruzándose los brazos.

-MOMENTO – dijo Akane molesta dando un golpe en la mesa- Ustedes no organizarán ninguna boda y Ranma vendrá hasta después de las preliminares – dijo seriamente viendo a los dos hombres que hacían planes.

-Eso no puede ser Akane, ustedes se adelantaron con un bebé y deben casarse antes de que se note tu embarazo –dijo Soun seriamente a su hija menor.

-Soun tiene razón Akane. Ranma y tú deben casarse – dijo el hombre de anteojos.

-No habrá ninguna boda –dijo Akane enojada.

-Akane eso no está a discusión – dijo Soun enojado por la actitud de Akane.

-Ustedes no pueden decidir sobre nuestras vidas, ya somos mayores de edad y nosotros decidiremos si nos casamos o no –dijo la peliazul enojada alzando la voz.

-Eso no sucederá en mi casa – dijo Soun cruzándose de brazos.

-Señores cálmense –dijo Nodoka seriamente viendo a Genma y Soun discutir con la pequeña Akane, al momento que mostraba el filo de su katana.

-Akane cielo tranquilízate no es bueno para ti y el bebé –dijo cariñosamente Nodoka a su nuera.

-Creo que debemos calmarnos todos y será mejor que hablemos mañana tranquilos –dijo seriamente viendo molesta a los patriarcas, los cuales solo asintieron en silencio. Akane se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación. Nodoka solo observo como Akane subía las escaleras para luego escuchar el fuerte golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

**Continuará… **

**Hola gracias por el recibimiento que le han dado a esta historia. Agradezco los comentarios, el que la agreguen a sus favoritos y a quienes la siguen. **

**Acepto los comentarios con gusto, me alegra saber que alguien dedica minutos de su tiempo a leer lo que escribo, créanme que ayudan a mejorar mis escritos. Pero pido que sean con respeto, ya que jamás he escrito un comentario ofensivo hacia nadie. Por lo tanto pido lo mismo. **

**Se decides leer este capítulo. Te digo que no eres valiente al escudarte con ese nombre y menos al juzgar lo que algunos escriben. Espero estés muy bien y cambies de actitud. Bendiciones. **

**Ahora a responder sus comentarios.**

**critikal:** ¡Hola! Saludos para ti también, me alegra muchísimo que te guste el capítulo. Creo que aquí botaré el azúcar que no puedo tirar en "Todo lo encontré en ti" al menos no por el momento en esa historia. Será una historia linda, tierna y con un toque de madurez en este par de tercos. Gracias por tus buenos deseos me encuentro muy bien y nos leeremos pronto en mi otra historia. Cuídate.

**Mary:** ¡Hola Mary! Me alegra que te guste y acá esta la continuación. Saludos.

**PFernando:** ¡Hola! Saludos cordiales para ti también. Me alegra que encuentres bello el capítulo y que también quedarás gratamente sorprendido por el hecho que están casados. Tienes razón Nodoka se puso un poco triste al enterarse de que están casados, pero tendrá oportunidad de disfrutar a su nieto. La llegada del bebé traerá muchas experiencias para Ranma y Akane.

Pronto veremos cómo logra el azabache salvar el dojo y la casa, para volver con su esposa y conocer que será papá. Nos leemos el próximo capítulo. Cuídate mucho. Besos.

**Astrid Saotome**


	3. Akane se va de la casa

¡**SORPRESA!**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es una historia pequeña y con algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes, pero es por la edad en las que los he situado. **

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**Capítulo 3 "Akane se va de la casa"**

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Akane le había dado la noticia a Soun y Genma, y no había momento en el que no le dijeran que Ranma tenía que regresar, y que si ella no les decía dónde y cómo localizarlo lo harían ellos por su cuenta. Ella estaba cansada de la actitud de ambos hombres y después de discutir nuevamente con ellos salió del dojo. Camino seria y enojada ante la mirada curiosa de sus hermanas y tía. Subió las escaleras sin decir ninguna palabra y finalmente llegó a la puerta de su habitación. Akane entró a ella estaba enojada por la actitud de su padre y tío. Respiro profundamente llenando sus pulmones de aire y lo sacó lentamente, tratando de calmarse. Caminó hasta llegar a su cama, se inclinó y de debajo de ésta, sacó una pequeña caja roja con un lazo azul, quitó la tapa y observó el contenido, sonrió alegre y ahí frente a ella estaban sus pertenecías más valiosas, detalles y obsequios de Ranma cuando eran novios y algunos de cuando se convirtieron en esposos. Sacó el primer objeto eran unos tallos secos, eran los restos de las rosas que le regaló en su primera cita como novios formales. Las puso sobre la cama y siguió con sus recuerdos y ahí vio una foto de la navidad pasada la primera que pasaban como esposos, él la estaba abrazando por detrás, tenía sus manos alrededor de la cintura y ella tenía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Sonrió enormemente observando la foto, deslizo sus dedos sobre el rostro del azabache y exteriorizando sus pensamientos dijo: - Te extraño mucho. Ojala te alegres con la noticia tanto como yo – dijo con una pequeña con unas lágrimas cayendo por su mejillas. Siguió observando sus tesoros y vio una foto donde estaban Mousse y Shampoo abrazados, Ukyo y Ryoga al centro con los trajes de novios y ella junto con Ranma también abrazados. En ese momento se permitió recordar cómo habían llegado a estar juntos Mousse y Shampoo.

**Flash back**

Shampoo se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de Mousse, cuando estuvo a punto de perderlo. Mousse había dejado de usar los lentes debido a varias cirugías que se hizo, dejó de usar sus ropas chinas y se vistió más casual, ingresó a la universidad y ahí inició la pesadilla de Shampoo. Mousse tenía una larga lista de jovencitas interesadas en él, eran bonitas, atentas, cariñosas, amables y muy coquetas con él, los celos de Shampoo despertaron y se dio cuenta de que si no hacía algo, perdería algo chico pato que siempre estuvo detrás de ella. Sobre todo cuando Mousse fingió tener novia. Una amiga de la universidad decidió ayudarlo al saber la historia de él.

Mousse había dejado de insistir con Shampoo cansado de los desplantes y rechazos de la chinita, así que solo trabajaba en el Neko Hanten para poder pagarse la universidad, estaba estudiando una carrera corta sobre terapias alternativas, aprovechando los conocimientos que tenía sobre plantas y técnicas antiguas chinas. Shampoo empezó a resentir la compañía de Mousse, por ello empezó a tratarlo bien, era amable con él, se interesaba en sus cosas y poco a poco empezaron a salir a escondidas de Cologne, hasta que se hicieron novios formales. Shampoo tuvo que pelear con él, la batalla fue dura y presenciada por Cologne. Mousse peleó con maestría y le ganó la pelea a la chinita. No peleo con Ranma ya que éste no estaba porque andaba en un torneo. Varios meses después se casaron en China. Pero vivían en Nerima haciéndose cargo del Neko Hanten.

Akane sonrió ante el recuerdo ya que les costó mucho que Mousse aceptará llevar a cabo cada parte de ese plan. Primero debía cambiar de imagen, después ser indiferente con Shampoo y por último debía enfrentarla en combate para ganar el derecho a casarse con ella. Finalmente todo salió bien.

**Fin del flash back**

Dejo la foto sobre la cama y vio una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negra y con ella entre sus manos se permitió revivir el momento.

**Flash back **

Era un lindo día de primavera el clima era agradable, los primeros días del mes de abril y a pocos días de iniciar el semestre en la universidad para el azabache sería uno de los últimos, pero para Akane sería uno de la mitad de la carrera.

Los chicos daban clases en el dojo, llevaban casi un año como novios formales, las autoproclamadas prometidas desaparecieron, cada una encontró el amor con alguien más, los pretendientes de Akane se resignaron, bueno casi todos, Kuno se fue a estudiar al extranjero y prometió regresar, pero se llevó a Kodachi quien estando allá se enamoró de un alemán. Así que los hermanos Kuno no serían grandes problemas. Ryoga y Ukyo eran novios desde hace meses, Shampoo y Mousse estaban por casarse. Así que armándose de valor Ranma Saotome se levantó temprano un día domingo. Dejó una nota en el escritorio de Akane y se dirigió a su destino, tenía mucho que preparar.

Akane se despertó por los rayos del sol que llegaban indirectamente a su rostro, se levantó haciendo estiramientos, se acercó a la ventana; pero una gran caja blanca con un lindo papel celeste doblado sobre su escritorio llamó su atención, se acercó, lo desdobló y lo leyó, al ver la caligrafía la reconoció como la de su prometido.

**Akane **

Buenos días princesa. No te enojes conmigo por no vernos gran parte del día. Dejé la nota para no despertarte. Te espero a las 7:00 p.m en la puerta del dojo.

PS. Ponte el vestido que está en la caja.

Te amo.

**Ranma Saotome.**

**Tu prometido.**

Sonrió al leer la nota, Ranma podía ser tierno, cariñoso y detallista cuando quería. Entusiasmada abrió la caja y se sorprendió al ver un hermoso vestido blanco estilo griego de un solo hombro, debajo del busto tenía un cinturón con algunas piedras en tonos blancos y azules, después caía desde ahí hasta los tobillos. Tomó el vestido y giró con él abrazándolo fuertemente.

El resto del día transcurrió normal en el dojo Tendo. Akane estaba feliz con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Una hora antes de la cita con Ranma decidió tomar un baño y arreglarse para su prometido.

Finalmente llegó la hora y bajó las escaleras, su familia la observaba sorprendida ya que se veía hermosa, el vestido le quedaba precioso, en el cabello llevaba un pasador con una flor azul que le había regalado Ranma en su cumpleaños. Los zapatos altos de color blanco. Se despidió de todos y llegó a la puerta del dojo y ahí la esperaba Ranma vestido con smoking y esa hermosa y seductora sonrisa y con un brillo intenso en la mirada. Al ver a Akane quedó maravillado con la imagen de su prometida se veía hermosa, ella por su lado estaba fascinada con la imagen que le regalaba su prometido.

-Te ves hermosa – dijo Ranma cuando tuvo a Akane frente a él.

-Gracias. Tú también te ves muy bien – dijo ella con un lindo sonrojo en el rostro. Después de eso Ranma tomo a Akane de la cintura y le dio un beso tierno, suave, tibio y dulce. Al romper el beso por falta de aire, le dijo.

-Vamos te tengo una sorpresa – dijo brindándole el brazo para que lo acompañara hasta el coche que había alquilado para la ocasión.

-Ranma dime ¿qué es? – dijo curiosa como niña pequeña.

-Es sorpresa. Confía en mí – le dijo suavemente.

Está bien – dijo tomando el brazo de su prometido y caminando en dirección al coche.

El trayecto en coche trascurrió tranquilo ambos iban en el asiento de atrás abrazados, iban conversando de varias cosas, del dojo, del entrenamiento, de sus familias y sus estudios.

Cuando estaban por llegar a su destino Ranma sacó una bufanda de color azul y le vendó los ojos a Akane, ella protesto; pero se dejó hacer, confiaba en Ranma y sabía que no sería nada malo.

Finalmente el coche se detuvo y Ranma ayudó a Akane a bajar del coche, se puso a un lado de ella colocando una mano en la cintura de la chica y con la otra sostenía la mano de Akane guiándola por el camino, ella se sentía nerviosa, ansiosa y con una curiosidad enorme al sentir las desigualdades del terreno por donde caminaban.

Caminaron unos minutos y Ranma se separó de Akane y se puso a su espalda. Llevó sus manos hasta la bufanda para quitarla de los ojos de su prometida. Se inclinó para llegar al oído de ella y al soltar el nudo de la bufanda le dijo: ¡Sorpresa!

Akane abrió los ojos y lo que vio la dejó gratamente sorprendida, frente a ella tenía un camino con pétalos de rosas de color rojo, iluminado con pequeñas velas, al final del camino había una mesa con todo preparado con una cena para dos personas. Se escuchaba música romántica y como fondo de todo el hermoso paisaje del lago que tenía el reflejo de la luna sobre sus aguas y los pétalos de sakura flotando, haciendo la vista del lugar, realmente hermoso, un sueño.

Ranma ante el silencio de ella habló:

-Akane cielo ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupado porque ella se había quedado inmóvil; pero al verla se asustó tenía unas pequeñas lagrimas bajándole por las mejillas. – Akane no llores, por favor, si no te gusta no hay problema – decía acercándose a ella.

-Tonto – respondía con una sonrisa - ¿todo lo hiciste por mí? – preguntó emocionada y aún con lágrimas en las mejillas.

-Haría esto y más por ti – respondía él, Akane se tiró a los brazos de Ranma y lo beso con fuerzas, era un beso tierno, cálido, lleno de cariño, ternura y amor, un amor limpio, puro, sincero, que sobrevivió a sus peleas, a los insultos de él y a los golpes de ella. Un beso con el que querían confirmar lo que sentían por el otro y no dejar duda alguna. Finalmente se separaron por falta de aire, pero mantenían unidas sus frentes, Ranma tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y viéndola fijamente le dijo.

-Te amo – dijo perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos chocolate que tanto ama.

-También te amo – dijo ella hipnotizada por esos ojos azules, se dieron otro beso, pero más corto. Después de unos segundos él dijo:

-Ven vamos a cenar – dijo rompiendo el abrazo y tomándole la mano para dirigirse por el camino de pétalos y llegar hasta a la mesa. Llegaron a la mesa y él movió la silla para que ella se sentará, Akane tomó asiento y después de eso Ranma sirvió unas copas de vino para los dos y después se sentó. La cena transcurrió entre platillos deliciosos, risas y bromas por parte de ambos. Al momento del postre él tomó una bandeja y le quitó la tapa. Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida, en el plato había una hermosa cajita de terciopelo negra con un precioso anillo con un hermoso diamante al centro, todo el aro del anillo estaba formado por el símbolo del infinito formado por pequeños diamantes. Akane miraba emocionada el anillo. Ranma se había arrodillado a un lado de Akane, tomó la cajita y mirando fijamente a Akane le dijo:

-Akane eres mi mejor amiga, compañera, confidente y eres la mujer que me enamoró con la sonrisa más bella del universo, por ti he sido capaz de derrotar a todos los enemigos que se han presentado, todo por verte bien y a salvo. No sabes lo que significa para mi ver tu sonrisa todos los días, tenerte en mi lado es el mejor regalo que me ha dado la vida, ya que tú me has enseñado que es vivir en un hogar, lo que es sentirse querido y cobijado por una familia– dijo acariciándole tiernamente una mejilla. Akane estaba con los ojos llorosos por todas las palabras que le decía el azabache, pero él agregó - Quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo, ser tu amante, tu cómplice, tu confidente, tu amigo y esposo... ¿Akane quieres casarte conmigo? – termino diciendo sacando el anillo de la cajita y tomando la mano de Akane.

-SÍIII – respondió ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Ranma le puso el anillo y se besaron, cerrando con ese beso la promesa de pasar juntos el resto de sus vidas y compartir cada momento que les esperaba en ese futuro juntos.

**Fin del flash back **

Después de todos esos recuerdos Akane decidió que lo mejor era irse de la casa, quería disfrutar su embarazo y estaba claro que con su padre y tío no podría hacerlo, ellos estaban necios en que Ranma regresará y ella no podía hacer que el no participará en esos torneos y menos en las preliminares. Así que tomando sus maletas sacó toda su ropa del armario y empezó a empacar. Escucho que tocaban la puerta:

-Akane cielo ¿puedo pasar? – pregunta Nodoka.

-Adelante tía – responde continuando con su labor, ahora estaba empacando las cosas pequeñas como accesorios, perfumes, cremas, etc.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Nodoka desconcertada ante lo que veía.

-Pienso que lo mejor es irme de la casa – dijo dejando por un momento lo que estaba haciendo para ver a su suegra.- Tía quiero disfrutar de mi embarazo y siento que aquí no puedo por la actitud de papá y tío Genma – dijo viendo a Nodoka.

-Akane no creo que sea bueno que te vayas y menos en tu estado – dijo la mujer de la katana tomando una de las manos de Akane.

-Tía créame que lo he pensado y es lo mejor – dijo decidida.

-No podré convencerte de lo contrario ¿verdad? – cuestionó, conocía a su nuera y era tan terca como su hijo. Akane negó con la cabeza - ¿Dónde piensas ir? – agregó.

-Tengo un lugar muy especial donde ir. Está a unas cuadras de aquí – dijo con una sonrisa recordando el lugar donde iría.

-Iré contigo – dijo firme y decidida. Akane intentó hablar pero su suegra la corto – Y no está a discusión. Le prometí a mi hijo que te cuidaría y eso haré. Los cuidare a ambos – dijo poniendo una mano sobre el vientre de Akane, ésta conocía a su suegra y estaba segura de que no podría evitar que se fuera con ella. Akane termino de empacar y Nodoka se dirigió a su habitación para hacer lo mismo. Esa noche ambas dejarían el dojo Tendo y se irían a vivir al lugar especial de Akane y Ranma.

**Continuará…**

**Nancyricoleon:** Hola linda al igual que a ti siempre me gustó la pareja que hacían Ryoya y Ukio. Pronto veremos cómo reacciona Ranma con la noticia.

**Bry: **Hola Bry me alegra que te gustara la crudeza con la que se dio la noticia jijijiji, un mini Ranma o mini Akane o mezcla de ambos jijiji, más adelante contaré como es que dieron el paso para hablar sinceramente de sus sentimientos. Espero que Ranma lo tome bien jejejejeje. Pobre Nodoka en esta ocasión se le fue que su pequeño se casó en secreto. Qué bueno que tengas un cumulo de gratas sorpresas con la historia, espero lograr más, con las siguientes actualizaciones.

**Yomimexico:** Hola me alegra mucho que te parezca linda la historia a la vez que te esté encantando. Los padres si son necios, por eso la decisión de Ranma y Akane de casarse y no decirles nada. Se lo tienen muy merecido. Espero nos leamos en la próxima.

**Critikal:** Hola me alegra de sobre manera que al ver la notificación de tu correo te des el tiempo de leer mis actualizaciones, no sabes lo bien que se siente que alguien se emocione con tus escritos. Me encanta que te gustará el capítulo, como ves este par de necios ( Soun y Genma) no cambian, pero con Nodoka y su katana se saben quedar callados jejejeje. Saludos cordiales para ti. Cuídate mucho. Acá te dejó el nuevo capítulo, esperando lo disfrutes.

**Vanesa:** Hola linda tienes razón la historia es tierna y me alegra ver que estoy logrando mi objetivo jijiji. Yo también espero que Ranma no se enoje mucho con Akane por ocultarle la noticia y espero lo tome muy bien. Ya subí el capítulo de mi otra historia y estas en lo cierto es tierna pero con toques de suspenso. Saludos y cuídate mucho.

**La contadora de elefantes:** Hola gracias por tus buenos deseos y acá les dejó el capítulo. Ranma y Akane están casados, poco a poco iré contando como es que llegaron a este punto, te pido por favor me tengas paciencia, si porfis lo contaré todo. También contaré como es que Ryoga termino con Akari y empezó con Ukyo. En ningún momento molestan tus preguntas, me alegra que las hicieras, ya que así podré aclarar eso de una mejor manera, de cómo lo pensaba hacer. Te agradezco que me hayas hecho esas preguntas. Saludos y cuídate mucho. Espero nos leamos la próxima.

**AliciaSanchezQ:** Hola me alegra que te guste el fic. Gracias por tu comentario y por decime que te parece tierna esa es mi intención y déjame decirte que has adivinado ya que con un flash les contaré como Ranma se decidió a aceptar su amor por Akane. Ranma regresará y con su regreso nos daremos cuenta de la reacción ante la noticia. Me complace saber que estarás pendiente del fic. Acá te dejo el nuevo capítulo y espero te guste. Me halaga el hecho de que consideres que escribo de una manera limpia y también el que te guste la historia. Cuídate mucho. Espero nos leamos en la próxima.

**Astrid Saotome**


	4. Nuevo hogar

¡**SORPRESA!**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es una historia pequeña y con algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes, pero es por la edad en las que los he situado. **

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**Capítulo 4: "Nuevo hogar" **

Akane tenía sus maletas listas, prácticamente solo se llevaba su ropa y algunas cosas más como sus libros. Nodoka también tenía sus maletas listas. Ella fue la encargada de dar la noticia a los patriarcas junto con su katana, por lo cual ellos no pudieron objetar nada sobre la partida de ambas mujeres. Se resignaron a dejarlas ir, pero estaban seguros que con uno de sus "grandiosos" planes tendrían a Ranma y Akane de regreso en el dojo. Nodoka después de dar la noticia a los hombres de la casa, se dirigió a la habitación de su nuera, como la puerta estaba medio abierta se decidió a entrar:

-Todo listo Akane –dijo Nodoka llegando al lado de la chica – ¿Hablaste con tus hermanas? – cuestionó.

-Sí tía. Kasumi quería que nos fuésemos con ella, pero le dije que al lugar donde iremos estaremos muy bien, así que se quedó tranquila, le di la dirección del lugar donde viviremos, Nabiki solo lamento el hecho de no vernos todos los días- dijo recordando que su hermana había cambiado desde que salía con su novio, mostraba un poco más sus sentimientos con su familia.

-Muy bien. Tofú nos llevará las maletas más tarde – avisó Nodoka, no eran muchas cosas las que llevaban, pero si eran un par de pesadas maletas.

Horas más tarde ambas mujeres salían rumbo a su nuevo hogar. Akane iba con sentimientos encontrados, estaba feliz por irse a vivir finalmente a aquella casa, ya que era un lugar especial para ella y su esposo. Pero por otro lado estaba triste ya que se iba de la casa donde vivió desde pequeña, donde creció y donde había pasado tantos buenos y malos momentos, el lugar donde había conocido a su esposo y donde tantos momentos habían pasado juntos. Recordó las peleas a la hora de comer, los entrenamientos en el dojo, los accidentes en el baño y todas las veces que se encontraban en el tejado. Pero la voz de su suegra, la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-¿Por aquí está la casa? – preguntó Nodoka estaban cerca del dojo precisamente a 15 minutos.

-Sí – respondió con una sonrisa – Nos faltan dos cuadras y llegamos tía – agregó Siguieron caminando hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que Akane se detuvo frente a una casa, el muro exterior estaba pintado de blanco.

-Llegamos – dijo Akane con una sonrisa, sacó la llave de su bolso y abrió el portón de madera. Le cedió el paso a Nodoka y le habló:

-Bienvenida a su casa madre – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Quieres decir…. – exclamó Nodoka dejando el resto de la frase en el aire. Akane asintió alegre – Es hermosa – dijo admirando la casa, era pequeña en comparación con la casa Tendo.

Ambas caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa, Akane abrió la puerta y entraron llegando a la sala, las paredes tenían un lindo tono amarillo suave, los muebles (un sillón de tres personas y dos individuales) de un rojizo cobrizo muy suave casi café al centro una mesa y en una de las paredes un mueble con el televisor, el dvd y un pequeño aparato de sonido, las paredes tenían unos cuadros de flores y en una de las esquinas estaba una revistera con el teléfono. Nodoka sonreía entusiasmada viendo todos los detalles de la sala.

-Todo es muy hermoso Akane- chan – decía Nodoka con una sonrisa – Realmente me tienen sorprendida linda. Mi hijo es tan varonil está casado, con casa y pronto será padre – decía Nodoka orgullosa de su retoño.

-La compró meses después de que ganó el título mundial tía – explicaba Akane a su suegra. – tres meses antes de casarnos – agregaba.

-Tienes muchas cosas que contarme Akane – decía Nodoka seriamente viendo a su nuera – Pero antes debes mostrarme el resto de la casa- completaba.

-Como usted diga tía – respondía nerviosa ante la mirada que le dedicó su suegra- Vamos – dijo caminando e indicando con su mano que la siguiera. Ambas caminaron juntas, Akane le mostró el primer piso de la casa, empezó con el comedor y siguió con la cocina, ambos eran parecidos a los de la casa Tendo. Prosiguió con el patio era grande y tenía algunos árboles y varias flores. Regresaron al interior de la casa y subieron las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso. El cual tenía tres habitaciones y dos baños. Le mostró la recamara principal y la de invitados que sería la que Nodoka ocuparía. La tercera habitación estaba sola y ahí recordó el motivo:

**Flash back **

Ranma había ganado el título mundial de artes marciales unos meses atrás. Estaba muy misterioso y reservado. Salía por las tardes sin decirle nada a Akane. Pasaron así dos semanas y Akane ya no soportó el comportamiento de Ranma y lo decidió enfrentarlo. Decidida se dirigió al dojo una de las clases que Ranma impartía acababa de terminar.

-Me puedes decir ¿por qué tanto misterio? – cuestionó desde la puerta del dojo y caminando hasta donde estaba el azabache. Ranma se giró para ver a su Akane.

-¿Misterio? – dijo confundido ante la pregunta tan repentina - ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó curioso.

-Sí misterio. No te hagas el tonto Ranma Saotome ya tienes dos semanas que sales sin decirme a dónde vas – dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos.

-Ahhhhh era eso – dijo quitado de la pena. Akane le dedicó una mirada furiosa y no soporto la contestación.

-Dime ¿con quién me engañas? – gritó enojada y con el corazón encogido por el miedo a que el ojiazul confirmará sus temores.

-¿Engañarte? – dijo gritando molesto por la acusación- Me crees capaz de serte infiel Akane. ¿Crees que es una mentira el amor que siento por ti? lo que tú me haces sentir – dijo triste acercándose a ella tomándole una mano y llevándola a su corazón – Lo sientes – preguntó refiriéndose a su corazón y como este latía fuertemente – Es por ti – Akane permanecía en silencio, estaba arrepentida de haber acusado a su prometido. Podía ver en esos ojos azules el dolor y la tristeza que había ocasionado su pregunta, pero sobre la desconfianza- Veo que no me tienes confianza – dijo triste pensando que Akane siempre dudaría de él, que no confiaba suficiente en el amor que él le demostraba todos los días y se alejó de ella.

-Ranma lo siento – dijo Akane abrazando a su prometido por la espalda.

-¿Por qué tienes dudas Akane? – cuestionó girándose para verla de frente.

-Es que… yo… bueno…- decía tartamudeando. Ranma la veía con una ceja alzada esperando la respuesta – Tengo miedo – dijo cerrando los ojos. Esa respuesta era lo menos que Ranma esperaba.

-¿Miedo? – dijo el azabache sorprendido.

-Sí, miedo a que nos separemos. A que dejes de quererme – dijo sincerándose con su novio.

-No tienes que tener miedo. Te amo y eso jamás cambiará. Te amé antes, te amo ahora y así será siempre- termino diciendo antes de darle un beso.

-Te diré donde he estado estas dos semanas….Arréglate vamos a salir y te mostraré donde he ido – dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

Minutos después ambos caminaban de la mano y llegaron frente a una hermosa casa.

-Ranma ¿qué hacemos aquí? – cuestionó curiosa.

-Aquí he estado estos días – dijo abriendo el portón. La cargo en brazos y así entraron. Caminaron hasta estar en la puerta y él le dijo:

-Futura señora Saotome su casa- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja.

-¡Quéééééé! – exclamó sorprendida. Entrando en brazos de Ranma a la casa.

-Es nuestra casa cielo – dijo poniéndola en el suelo para que ella caminara por la sala, Ranma le mostró toda la casa y cuando llegaron al piso de arriba le mostró la habitación principal y cuando le mostró la que estaba al lado, él la sorprendió con lo que le dijo:

-Esta será la habitación de nuestro primer hijo – dijo sonriendo ilusionado, abrazando a Akane por detrás.

-Nuestro hijo – repitió Akane recargándose en el pecho del azabache.

-Sí Akane, quiero que tengamos hijos al menos tres – dijo poniendo sus manos sobre el vientre de la peliazul.

-Ranma yo… es… que – trató de decir pero él la corto.

-Esperaremos a que termines la carrera y de ahí formaremos nuestra familia- dijo girándola para darle un beso.

-Gracias mi amor. Te amo muchísimo – dijo ella al romper el beso.

**Fin del flash back**

La voz de su suegra la trajo de nueva al presente.

-¿Qué decía tía? – cuestionó.

-Te preguntaba si esta será la habitación del bebé – repetía Nodoka.

-Sí – respondía Akane – esta será la habitación de nuestro hijo – completaba.

Esa conversación no pudo seguir por el sonido del timbre.

-De seguro es Tofú – dijo Nodoka caminando hasta las escaleras para recibir al doctor.

-En unos momentos bajo – expresó Akane.

Tofú llegó con el equipaje de ambas mujeres iba acompañado de Kasumi y Kenji. Después de mostrarles la casa, Kasumi y Nodoka prepararon la cena y todos compartieron el final de ese día en el que la menor de los Tendo había tomado la decisión de dejar el hogar donde había crecido para irse a su nuevo hogar el que compartiría con su esposo e hijo.

Eran las once de la noche en Japón y la 1 de la tarde en Brasil, pero para dos enamorados, no importaba la hora, solo el momento más esperado del día y escuchar la voz de la persona amada.

-Moshi moshi – decía Akane tomando la llamada en su móvil.

-Moshi moshi – decía alguien al otro lado de la línea.

-Anata – decía Akane emocionada.

-¿Cómo estas koshi? – preguntaba Ranma ansiosamente.

-Extrañándote mucho cielo – decía Akane nostálgicamente.

-Yo también te extraño mucho cariño. No sabes cuánto – decía el azabache.

Después de saludarse ambos conversaron sobre lo que habían hecho durante el día. Akane no le contó sobre la decisión que había tomado de irse del dojo, porque sabía que tendría que explicarle todo y no estaba preparada para hacerlo. Así que solo le contó algunas cosas y él le contó sobre el entrenamiento. La conversación se dio entre risas y bromas de ambos. Después de hablar cerca de media hora se despidieron. Ambos con sentimientos encontrados sentían nostalgia, anhelo y deseo por estar con el ser amado y por el otro lado estaban felices de saber que al menos habían escuchado la voz del otro.

**Continuará…**

**Mary:** Hola linda me alegra que te gustará el capítulo. Sí la propuesta de matrimonio quedó linda ¡Ranma es un romántico! Jijijiji. Gracias por tu comentario. Nos leemos la próxima. Cuídate mucho.

**AliciaSanchezQ:** Hola tienes toda la razón Soun y Genma son fastidiosos, más adelante se darán cuenta de la verdadera relación de Ranma y Akane. Por el momento no darán tantos problemas jejejejeje. Saludos para ti también. Cuídate mucho.

**Bry:** Hola linda me alegra que te encantará la dulzura del capítulo. Prometo darte más adelante los detalles de cómo avanzaron y dejaron a su corazón hablar en lugar de su orgullo. Acá está el siguiente capítulo. Agradezco tu ayuda en los comentarios de mi otra historia. Cuídate mucho.

**PFernando: **Hola amigo precioso un cálido saludo para ti. No te preocupes por no haber comentado en el capítulo anterior. Tienes razón disgusta mucho la actitud de los patriarcas, pues siguieron insistiendo con casarlos y esa necesidad e insistencia hizo que como tú dices ellos negaran todo lo que sentían y terminaban en discusiones, peleas, golpes e insultos de los jóvenes. Pero ellos han madurado y aceptaron lo que sentían y avanzaron muchísimo y están por ser una familia.

Me alegra el hecho de haberte sorprendido con Ryoga y Ukyo ellos encontraron el amor y avanzaron mucho que tienen hasta un hijo y por otro lado Mousse finalmente logró el amor de Shampoo. Asi esos cuatro supieron ver que el amor que tanto querían siempre estuvo cerca, solo que estaban viendo en la dirección equivocada jijijiiji.

Awwwww los recuerdos de Akane son lindos y muestran lo que ha pasado en la vida de los chicos. Ranma resulto un hombre romántico y dulce, pobrecito se asustó con la reacción de Akane ante la sorpresa jijiji, pero todo salió bien Akane aceptó casarse con él.

Siento el haberte preocupado cuando la pobre Akane se fue de la casa, pero no tuvo más que irse para disfrutar su embarazo, por suerte Nodoka se fue con ella para cuidarlos. Pronto sabremos más de Ranma y sobre cómo le está yendo para que regresé a su hogar al lado de su esposa.

Cuídate mucho, que tengas una hermosa semana y nos leemos la próxima. Un beso.

**La contadora de elefantes: **¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario. Espero me tengas paciencias por favor jijii. Me alagan tus palabras sobre que podría ser otra Rumiko jijiji. Tienes razón muchos esperamos otra temporada de Ranma. Acá te dejo el siguiente capítulo. Cuídate mucho.

**Nancyricoleon:** Hola linda tienes razón Ranma se volverá loco cuando se entere. Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Cuídate mucho. Saludos.

**Azucena45:** Hola linda me alegra que te guste la historia, gracias por darme ánimos y te cuento que serán dos actualizaciones por semana de esta historia. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Cuídate mucho. Saludos.

**Astrid Saotome**


	5. Boda

**SORPRESA!**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es una historia pequeña y con algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes, pero es por la edad en las que los he situado. **

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**Capítulo 5 "Boda" **

Akane estaba en la habitación que había compartido desde hace año y medio con su esposo. Recorrió con la vista toda la habitación, en el centro se encontraba una cama matrimonial, tenía una mesita de noche a cada lado de ella, frente a la cama había un tocador en el que Akane tenía sus perfumes, cremas, un cofrecito con las joyas, también había algunas cosas de Ranma, pero lo que llamó la atención de Akane fue la foto que tenía en un hermoso portarretrato de cristal, se acercó y la tomó entre sus manos, sonrió ampliamente era la fotografía de su boda. Con la foto entre sus manos caminó hasta sentarse en la cama. Ya han pasado más de tres meses desde que Ranma se fue y ella cada día lo extrañaba más, eran varios meses sin verlo, sin sentir sus abrazos, sus besos, sus caricias, lo extrañaba demasiado y es que ella siempre imaginó que cuando estuviera embarazada Ranma estaría a su lado, que la acompañaría a cada cita con el médico, le complacería sus antojos, cierto que su tía se los cumplía, pero sentía que no era lo mismo. Ella lo quería a él, lo necesitaba a él, a su terco, orgulloso y amado esposo. Pero es que simplemente la visita que Akane había hecho al médico la había puesto así, sensible, nostálgica y con urgencia de tener a su lado al azabache.

Tenía la foto en una de sus manos y con la otra acariciaba con suavidad y ternura su abultado vientre de cuatro meses, se recostó en la cama y se perdió en sus recuerdos.

**Inicio del flash back**

Era una linda mañana de primavera, Akane tenía 9 semanas de embarazo, su pancita aún no se notaba, había amanecido con las náuseas de siempre, corrió al baño de su habitación, se recuperó de su malestar y procedió a arreglarse, ya que esa mañana tenía cita con el médico, le harían una ultrasonografía para ver cómo iba el desarrollo de su bebé. Bajó a desayunar, su suegra la esperaba con un delicioso desayuno, ambas desayunaron y después de arreglar todo lo utilizado en la comida, tomaron rumbo hasta el consultorio del médico. Llegaron a la consulta y esperaron el turno de Akane. Después de algunos minutos, la enfermera la llamó y junto con Nodoka ingresaron al consultorio. El doctor la examinó y tras realizar las preguntas de costumbre, pidió a Akane que pasará a ponerse la bata. Ella lo hizo y después se recostó en la camilla.

-Muy bien Akane ¿estás lista? – preguntó el médico, viendo a Akane recostada sobre la camilla.

-Sí – respondió ella emocionada y con una linda sonrisa adornando su rostro. Nodoka se había colocado al lado de su nuera, no quería perderse detalle del ultrasonido, sería la primera vez que vería a su nieto.

-Entonces iniciemos – dijo el galeno, poniendo sobre el vientre de Akane un gel.

-¡Esta frío! – dijo ella sorprendida y sobresaltada por la temperatura del líquido.

-Es para ver a tu bebé – respondía divertido el doctor, siempre ocurría lo mismo con las madres, sobre todo con las primerizas, tal como Akane. El medico movió el instrumento sobre el vientre de la chica y en la pantalla aparecieron unas imágenes.

-Aquí está tu bebé – dijo el galeno mostrando unos puntos en la pantalla. Akane se sentía emocionada, alegre y las lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos chocolate, producto de la gama de emociones que sentía en ese momento, sentía demasiados sentimientos hermosos, pero una parte de ella estaba triste, deseaba a su esposo ahí con ella, tomando su mano justo como lo estaba haciendo su suegra. Y en ese momento se fijó en los ojos azules de Nodoka y por un momento sintió que eran los ojos de Ranma que la miraban con esa emoción y ese brillo tan intenso. Tan inmersa estaba en sus emociones que no se percató cuando el médico, tomó el doppler (instrumento para escuchar los latidos del corazón del bebé). Cuando sintió el movimiento en su vientre de otro aparato, puso atención.

-Es el corazón de tu bebé –dijo el médico cuando en el consultorio, se empezaron a escuchar los sonidos. Akane sonrió emocionada y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, producto de la felicidad que sentía de escuchar los latidos del corazón de su bebé, para ella era el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado hasta el momento. Nodoka se contagió de las emociones de su nuera y dejó correr unas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-Es un bebé muy sano y fuerte –dijo el galeno.

-Mi bebé – decía Akane feliz viendo.

Al finalizar el ultrasonido, Akane se cambió de ropa. El médico entregó un dvd con las imágenes del ultrasonido y unas fotos impresas del mismo. Ambas mujeres salieron felices y sonrientes de la consulta. Una había visto a su bebé por primera vez y la otra había visto a su primer nieto.

**Fin del flash back**

Sonrió melancólica ese había sido su primer ultrasonido y Ranma no estaba a su lado y así había sido desde esa cita, y ahora había tenido una cita más con el médico y había tenido que ir sin su esposo. Agradecía que su suegra la acompañara en todo momento, era muy paciente con ella, la complacía en sus antojos, la aconsejaba y le tenía paciencia en sus cambios de humor –sonrió ampliamente- al recordar que Nodoka se había dedicado a tejerle ropita a su nieto, tenía infinidad de botitas para el bebé en varios colores neutros, habían también pijamas y algunos gorritos, Akane sabía que Nodoka tenía mucho amor de madre que dar, amor que no había podido darle a Ranma todos los años que vivieron separados y estaba casi segura que en el bebé que ella estaba esperando Nodoka Saotome volcaría todo ese amor y cariño guardado. Estaba consciente que Nodoka amaba a Ranma y que le demostraba sus sentimientos, pero no era lo mismo, ya que ambos se habían encontrado muchos años después de estar separados y les había costado muchísimo abrirse y tratarse como madre e hijo, sobre todo a Ranma que siempre era muy reservado con sus sentimientos. Pero la voz de su suegra anunciando que la comida estaba lista, la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Se levantó de la cama, encaminó sus pasos al tocador y dejó la fotografía en su lugar, después salió de la habitación para dirigirse al comedor, ese día llegarían sus hermanas a comer con ellas.

**En Brasil**

En un hotel del centro de Brasilia a la una de la madrugada se encontraba Ranma Saotome tratando de conciliar el sueño, había días en los que le costaba conciliar mucho trabajo dormir. Estaba acostado en la cama con sus brazos debajo de la cabeza, él sabía muy bien la razón por la que no podía dormir, sencillamente se había acostumbrado al calor de Akane, desde que se casaron dormían juntos, ya sea en su casa o en el dojo, pero no se habían separado, bueno solo se habían separado en el mundial pasado, pero eran pocos días.

(Como te extraño Akane – decía suspirando profundamente –me haces falta- expresaba sacando de entre sus ropas su argolla de matrimonio) viendo la sortija en su mano, recordó el momento en el que se había casado con su querida "marimacho"

**Inicio del flas back**

Habían pasado tres meses desde el día que le mostró la casa a Akane, habían acordado casarse en secreto, para darles una lección a sus padres. Ranma tenía un torneo fuera de la ciudad y los padres vieron bien que Akane lo acompañará, así que ambos decidieron casarse allá, para que la semana que pasarían en otra ciudad fuera su luna de miel.

Dos días antes de irse de Nerima tomaron todos los documentos que necesitaban para casarse y Akane los guardó en su maleta.

Llegó el día de irse y toda la familia los despidieron alegres, todos deseaban que esos dos avanzaron más en la relación que tenían, ya eran novios formales y prometidos por voluntad, pero se negaban a casarse. En la estación de trenes se encontraron con Ryoga y Ukyo, ellos sería los testigos de la boda.

Llegaron a Sapporo por la noche ya que eran más de 10 horas de camino en tren, se instalaron en el hotel, esa noche dormirían en habitaciones separadas, las chicas en una y los chicos en otra. Cenaron algo ligero y después su fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Ranma y Ryoga se dirigieron al ayuntamiento de Sapporo, ambos vestían de traje, Ranma llevaba uno en color negro y Ryoga uno en color azul marino.

Las chicas se quedaron una hora más en el hotel y Ukyo ayudó a Akane a arreglarse. Cuando ambas estaban listas salieron en dirección al lugar de la boda.

Eran las diez de la mañana de un día viernes y en las oficinas del ayuntamiento estaba Ranma esperando muy nervioso a la novia.

-Tranquilízate – decía Ryoga viendo a Ranma caminar de un lado a otro demasiado nervioso.

-¿Y si no viene? – decía con temor a que lo dejasen plantado.

-Ya vendrán, las mujeres siempre se tardan – decía Ryoga para tranquilizar a Ranma. Al terminar de decir esto, se gira en dirección a la puerta y ve entrar a Ukyo en un hermoso vestido azul sin magas, escote redondo y que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, calzaba unos zapatos de tacón bajo del mismo tono del vestido – Ya vinieron – dijo Hibiki viendo fijamente a su novia con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ranma se giró en dirección donde miraba su amigo y vio a su amiga de la infancia vestida muy femenina, la castaña caminó para llegar al lado de ellos.

-Akane entra- dijo Ukyo esperando a su ahora amiga. Akane hizo su aparición en la puerta, lucía un hermoso vestido blanco de gasa con tirantes y escote de corazón que se ceñía en su abdomen hasta la cintura y descendía hasta sus tobillos, llevaba unos zapatos altos blancos, una gargantilla de oro blanco y los aretes a juego, en el cabello llevaba el prendedor azul en forma de flor. Ranma quedó sorprendido de la visión que Akane le regalaba en esos momentos, la novia caminó lentamente hasta llegar al lado del novio.

-Te ves muy hermosa – dijo Ranma con una mirada llena de amor a Akane.

-Tú te ves muy apuesto – dijo ella detallando lo bien que Ranma lucía en ese traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata azul a juego con sus ojos. El juez procedió a casarlos, ellos intercambiaron las argollas y los testigos firmaron el acta. Después de las fotos de recuerdo y de las felicitaciones de las personas de la oficina, todos salieron en rumbo a un lugar conocido únicamente por el azabache.

-Ranma ¿dime dónde vamos? – preguntaba Akane con curiosidad.

-No seas impaciente, ya casi llegamos – decía caminando de la mano con su reciente esposa.

-Dime – decía ella insistiendo una vez más, haciendo pucheros como niña pequeña.

-No – respondía él divertido por los gestos de ella, para hacerle olvidar la curiosidad, le dio un tierno y cálido beso.

Ukyo y Ryoga iban caminando de la mano un poco distanciados de los recién casados.

-¿Crees que le guste? – preguntaba Ryoga a Ukyo, ellos sabían dónde se dirigían.

-Estoy segura- respondía Ukyo viendo con ternura a su novio – Le encantará – decía ella risueña.

-Te creo – respondía Hibiki apretando el agarre en la mano de la castaña.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un restaurante cerca del lago. Ukyo y Ryoga se adelantaron según lo planeado y los esposos se quedaron atrás.

-Espera Akane – decía el azabache deteniendo el avance de la peliazul.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntaba ella.

-Espero no te enojes – decía con la duda visible en la voz.

-¿Qué hiciste? – cuestionaba Akane con la ceja alzada y cruzándose de brazos.

-Ahora verás – respondía él tomándola en brazos y caminando por el lugar donde se habían marchado los testigos. Caminaron un par de minutos, hasta que llegaron a un lugar cerca del lago, Ranma bajo a Akane y ella vio que había un camino de pétalos rojos, pudo ver a sus amigas de la preparatoria Yuka y Sayuri, también estaban los amigos de su prometido Hiroshi y Daisaku, Mousse y Shampoo y dos parejas más de amigos de la universidad, eran diez personas que los veían felices. Ranma había dispuesto todo para que un sacerdote los casará ahí mismo.

-Está todo listo para que nos casemos por la iglesia – decía Ranma viendo de frente a su esposa. Akane había quedado en shock, la visión de sus amigos más cercanos, el lugar con algunas sillas y arreglos florales alrededor y al fondo del pasillo que habían formado con las sillas, el altar donde estaba el sacerdote esperándolos. – Claro, si tú quieres – decía él esperando reacción alguna de su esposa.

-Claro que quiero – respondió ella segura del paso que estaban dando.

-Muy bien – dijo él acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la frente. Ukyo se acercó a ellos y le dio un ramo de rosas blancas a Akane, Ryoga se acercó para entregarla y Ranma se dirigió hasta el altar al lado del sacerdote. Con una música de fondo la novia camino por el pasillo del brazo de Ryoga, llegó al lado del azabache, el padre empezó la ceremonia y ellos dieron sus votos nuevamente, solo que ahora frente a más testigos del amor que tenían por el otro, personas que los habían acompañado en diversos momentos de su impredecible relación. Finalmente terminó la ceremonia y ellos finalizaron con un beso cerrando la promesa que hace momentos habían expresado.

Los amigos se acercaron a felicitarlos y después pasaron a las mesas que había dispuesto el personal del hotel en el patio del mismo, allí entre comida, risas y baile, la pareja más terca y orgullosa de Nerima celebraba por fin el estar casados.

**Fin del flash back.**

Sonrió ampliamente ya casi se cumplían dos años de ese día en que Akane y él se habían dado el sí.

Minutos después se quedó dormido con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro pensando en su amada esposa.

**En Japón **

Akane se dirigió hasta la cocina para ayudar a su suegra.

-Tía ¿en qué le ayudo? - cuestionó entrando en la cocina.

-Lleva esto a la mesa –dijo colocando en una bandeja unas fuentes con comida - ¿Descansaste linda? –preguntó Nodoka antes de entregarle la bandeja.

-Sí tía, descanse- respondía Akane tomando la bandeja y caminando hasta el comedor.

Estaba disponiendo todo cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a abrir. Allí frente a ella estaban su hermana Kasumi y Kenji de la mano de su madre

-Kasumi- decía dándole un abrazo a su hermana

-Hola hermanita – decía Kasumi correspondiendo el abrazo. –Luces hermosa- alagaba la mayor a Akane y es que ella lucía un pantaloncillo corto beige y una blusa holgada rosa suave que dejaba ver su pancita de cuatro meses, en el cabello llevaba un listón rosa y unos zapatos bajos del mismo color.

– Hola pequeño – decía acariciando la cabeza de su sobrino.

- Hola tita – decía el niño.

-Pasen – decía Akane haciéndose a un lado, dándole paso a su hermana y sobrino, estaban por entrar cuando una voz las detuvo.

-A mí no me das la bienvenida Akane- decía Nabiki llegando a la puerta.

-Nabiki – decía saludando a su hermana – pensé que no vendrías- completaba.

-Pensaste mal pequeña Akane – decía la castaña, abrazando a su hermana.

-Vamos – expresaba Akane después de romper el abrazo con Nabiki. Así es como caminaban las tres hermanas y el pequeño al interior de la casa.

-Quien diría que Saotome compraría una casa, siempre pensé que vivirían en el dojo- comentaba la castaña, caminando por la sala.

-¡Nabiki! – decían las otras dos hermanas, mientras Kasumi reprendía a la mediana con la mirada.

-Acaso tú lo creías Kasumi– decía Nabiki como si nada a su hermana mayor, Kasumi solo miró a la castaña, como diciéndole yo sí lo creía. Nodoka al escuchar las voces, salió a recibir a las chicas y juntas pasaron al comedor. La comida transcurrió tranquila y amena entre risas y bromas por parte de todas, pasaron juntas toda la tarde.

**Continuará… **

**Bry:** ¡Hola Bry! Me da gusto que seas feliz y que el capítulo te recordara porque amas tanto el Ranma y Akane, los recuerdos de Akane sin duda son lindos, ellos dos son todo un caso único. Con lo referente a Nodoka quizás le he cambiado un poquito la personalidad jijii con eso que no se dio cuenta y sobre la katana más adelante veremos como la empleó con los patriarcas. Espero tus comentarios de esta actualización. Mil gracias, cuídate mucho. Nos leemos la próxima.

**PFernando: **¡Hola Fernando! Lo del uso de la katana de Nodoka quizás lo expliqué muy bien, pero más adelante mostraré como fue en verdad esa conversación entre los mayores, los patriarcas son testarudos por eso creo que el no informarlos de la boda lo tienen merecido. En cuanto al joven Saotome tienes razón sabe lo que quiere, realmente sufrió mucho de niño y creo que eso lo hizo darse cuenta de lo que quería en su futuro, por ello se casó y hasta casa compró después de ganar el título y sí su motivación en todo es el amor que tiene por Akane. Gracias por tus palabras de la escena del latido del corazón, cuando la escribía la imaginé varias veces en mi cabecita y me alegra saber que te encantó, estas en lo cierto Akane tenía miedo de que su relación terminará y es que después de todo lo que han pasado aún quedan dudas si no es un sueño. Siempre he creído que ellos solo necesitaban ser sinceros para ser felices y ahora no solo por ellos, como tú dices por su hijo también. Nos leemos la próxima, cuídate muchísimo. Que tengas linda semana. Te mando un abrazo.

**Vanesa:** ¡Hola Vanesa! Me alegra grandemente que tu guste el fic y agradezco tus palabras linda. Referente a cuando se enterará Ranma falto muy poquito uno o dos capítulos más. No te preocupes, comprendo que es la ansiedad de saber que sigue jejejejeje. A ver ¿qué te parece este capítulo?Nos leemos la próxima. Cuídate.

** .5:** ¡Hola Marifer! Gracias por tus palabras y creer que la historia es linda. Me alegra saber que con cada capítulo te emocionas y sorprendas. Agradezco tus palabras en cuanto a que escribo bien jejeje y tienes razón Ranma y Akane son muy lindos. Acá está la actualización. Nos leemos la próxima. Cuídate.

**La contadora de elefantes: **Hola mil gracias por tus palabras. Es gratificante para mí el saber que te emocionas con lo escrito. Espero disfrutes el capítulo, nos leemos la próxima.

**AliciaSanchezQ:** ¡Hola Alicia! Saludos para ti linda. La casa es un lugar lindo y acogedor para esa familia que está empezando a formarse jejejeje. Tienes razón Ranma se ha portado como todo un hombre diría su querida madre jejejejeje. Muy pronto veremos la reacción del azabache y sabremos si es niño o niña. Cuídate mucho hermosa.


	6. Momento de la verdad

**¡SORPRESA!**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es una historia pequeña y con algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes, pero es por la edad en las que los he situado. **

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**Hola gente hermosa les entregó un capítulo largo, ya que esto se los daría en dos partes, pero decidí no ser mala o cruel como me han dicho jejejeje. Así que los dejó para que leen, ya que llegó el "momento de la verdad" Ranma al fin se entera. **

**Capítulo 6 "Momento de la verdad"**

Era una linda mañana de verano, el calor se sentía en todo el ambiente han pasado cuatro meses desde que Ranma se fue, pero esta por regresar a casa, al lado de su esposa.

Akane está parada en su habitación viendo la cunita donde dormirá su bebé, acaricia lentamente la cunita y piensa como fue que llegó a sus manos una semana atrás.

**Flash back**

Akane iba llegando a casa después de haber salido a visitar a Ukyo. Al llegar se anunció para informar a su suegra que estaba de regreso.

-Ya llegué – informó entrando en la sala, para cambiarse los zapatos. Nodoka Saotome salió de la cocina.

-Linda que bueno que llegas, quiero mostrarte algo – dijo llegando al lado de Akane y la tomó de la mano para conducirla al segundo nivel. Caminaron y llegaron hasta la habitación de Akane, Nodoka entró primero seguida de la chica y ésta al entrar vio al lado de su cama una linda cunita de madera en color blanco, ambas caminaron hasta llegar al lado del mueble.

-Es para mi nieto – informó alegre Nodoka.

-Tía, esta hermosa –dijo Akane emocionada – pero no debió gastar su dinero – dijo la chica.

-Nada de eso, esta cunita la tenía guardada en mi casa, solo hice que la trajeran hasta acá –informó con una sonrisa – antes de traerla la mandé a la mueblería por unos retoques – completo.

-¿Ya la tenía? –dijo la peliazul dudando del por qué su tía tendría una cuna guardada.

-Claro cielo, esta cunita era de mi Ranma, la conserve pensando en que tendría más hijos, pero pasaron los años y ya sabes, de ahí la guarde con la esperanza de que un día la usaría un nieto mío y al fin se llegó el momento – dijo abrazando a su nuera.

-Gracias tía – dijo con lágrimas en las mejillas, se sentía emocionada su bebé dormiría en la misma cunita en la que años atrás había dormido su ahora esposo.

**Fin flash back**

Por eso Akane estaba en la habitación contemplando la cunita, acababa de ponerle una frazada que le había bordado su hermana Kasumi junto con unas almohaditas que Nabiki le había llevado, todo en color blanco. Estaba feliz, emocionada, contenta y algo preocupada ya que Ranma estaba por volver, llegaría en menos de una semana y no sabía cómo tomaría la noticia de su embarazo y el hecho de que se lo haya ocultado hasta estas alturas en las que tenía 17 semanas.

**En Brasil**

Ranma acababa de tomar un baño antes de bajar a desayunar al restaurante del hotel donde se estaba hospedando. Se sentía feliz los torneos al fin habían terminado, él había ganado cada uno de ellos y había depositado todo lo posible a su madre para que lo entregará a Nabiki, según el plan que tenían con su cuñada, no faltaba ningún pago y ellos ya recuperarían el dojo y la casa Tendo, además solo faltaban las preliminares del mundial y serían llevadas a cabo en Japón al igual que el mundial, agradecía ese cambio de planes, ya no tendría que viajar fuera del país, pero sobre todo ya no tendría que alejarse tanto de su esposa.

Llegó hasta el restaurante del hotel, pidió su desayuno y mientras esperaba recordó que en las ultimas llamadas que había hecho a Akane, la escuchaba triste y como si algo le ocultará, por más que insistía en que algo le pasaba ella cambiaba de tema o le pasaba a su madre, alegando que Nodoka quería hablar con él, claro que su madre quería hablar con él, pero ese no era motivo para que ella esquivará sus preguntas y no le respondiera honestamente.

Pero pronto averiguaría que le pasaba a su esposa, en tres días estaría en Japón, quería darle una sorpresa a su amada y llegar dos días antes de los que le había dicho el día anterior. Su desayuno llegó y dejó sus pensamientos a un lado, debía de comer antes de su último entrenamiento en esa ciudad.

**En Nerima**

Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome estaban terminando de dar la última clase de la tarde, como los chicos estaban de vacaciones de verano, las clases en el dojo habían aumentado a tres por la mañana y tres por la tarde, Ryoga se encargaba de tres clases, daba dos por la mañana y la segunda clase de la tarde y los patriarcas debían encargarse de una clase por la mañana y dos por la tarde.

Genma recordaba con un sudor frío como había terminado dando clases en el dojo.

**Flash back**

Akane había informado de su embarazo y los patriarcas la presionaban para que Ranma regresará. Pasó una semana en la que Soun y Genma discutían diariamente con la chica, hasta que finalmente ella decidió irse de la casa y Nodoka se iría con ella. Nodoka llamó al dojo a ambos hombres, los tres se sentaron en el centro del lugar de entrenamiento y la dama fue quien empezó a hablar.

-Akane se irá de la casa y yo me iré con ella – informó seriamente viendo a los dos hombres frente a ella.

-Pero no pueden irse, buaaaaaaaaaaa mi niña buaaaaaa- dijo Soun llorando a mares.

-No está a discusión, señores - dijo Nodoka entrecerrando los ojos.

-Los muchachos deben ser responsables –dijo Genma ajustándose los anteojos.

-Y créeme que lo son " querido" – respondió Nodoka- Ellos han sido más responsables de lo que ustedes en años. Deberán ganarse el perdón de los chicos por los malos ratos que les han hecho pasar en todos estos años, con sus planes de boda y hay que agregarle los malos ratos que le han causado a Akane en estos días – Genma estaba por interrumpirla, pero Nodoka desenfundó la katana- y si quieren conocer a su nieto, más vale que hagan méritos, deberán dar clases en el dojo y no molestar a Akane hasta que ella quiera verlos – dijo molesta y moviendo su katana de derecha a izquierda. Ambos hombres se asustaron de ver el arma frente a ellos e hicieron la posición del tigre caído. Nodoka se levantó y salió del dojo.

**Fin flash back**

A partir de ese día Genma y Soun no habían mencionado de nuevo nada relacionado con el regreso de Ranma, nunca hubo intenciones de hacer uno de sus "grandiosos planes", pues recordaban la katana de Nodoka , si bien Nodoka llegaba muy poco al dojo, podía enterarse y estaban seguros que no la contarían.

Dos semanas después de que Akane se fuera del dojo, le habían pedido disculpas, y si bien la chica las había aceptado, casi no se frecuentaban, ya que ellos estaban ocupados entre las clases y el aseo del dojo, ese par de viejos tenían más trabajo en los últimos meses de lo que habían tenido en años.

El verano avanzaba lentamente haciendo sentir el calor en el ambiente y así pasaron dos días, finalmente Ranma estaba en un avión viajando rumbo a su país natal. Mientras que Akane estaba dormida soñando que en tres días estaría con su esposo.

Finalmente Ranma llegó a Tokio después de 20 horas de vuelo, tuvo que viajar primero a E.U y de ahí a su país natal. Después de realizar todos los tramites en el aeropuerto, tomó un taxi para que lo llevará hasta el dojo Tendo.

Akane había despertado radiante y feliz en esa linda y calurosa mañana, se levantó y tomó un baño para refrescarse antes de bajar a desayunar con su suegra. Se acercó a su armario y vio con gestos tristes su ahora ropa de premamá, eran varias blusas y pantaloncillos tallas más grandes de las que usaba y varios vestidos que había comprado con sus hermanas y suegra, finalmente eligió uno en color celeste de tirantes gruesos con flores blancas, cuello redondo y pegado al busto y desde ahí caía por su pancita hasta llegar a las rodillas, se puso brillo en los labios y en el cabello un lazo del mismo color del vestido. Bajo a desayunar con su tía que la esperaba con el desayuno servido en el comedor.

-Buenos días tía- saludo llegando hasta la mesa.

-Buenos días cielo – saludo - ¿Cómo dormiste? – preguntó sentándose en la mesa.

-Muy bien tía – respondió.

-Me alegra Akane, después del desayuno irá al mercado – informó a su nuera.

-Está bien tía – dijo antes de llevarse su taza de té a los labios – Me gustaría ir con usted, pero quisiera quedarme a terminar la mantita que estoy tejiendo – informó a Nodoka.

-No te preocupes linda – expresó con una sonrisa, la maternidad había provocado cambios en Akane, había mejorado en la cocina y en el tejido había que irle corrigiendo algunas puntadas. Y así conversando transcurrió el desayuno. Después se pusieron a limpiar lo utilizado en la comida.

Nodoka se despidió de la peliazul y ella se sentó en el jardín a terminar su tejido. Transcurrieron unas horas y Nodoka llegó del mercado y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la comida y Akane subió a su habitación para dejar la mantita terminada junto con las otras que tenía para su bebé.

**Mientras con Ranma**

El taxi se estacionó frente al portón del dojo Tendo. Ranma bajó sus maletas y pagó al conductor, se disponía a entrar cuando Kasumi iba llegando con Kenji del mercado.

-¡Ranma! – dijo sorprendida la mayor de las Tendo, sabía de la llegada de su cuñado, pero lo esperaban dos días después.

-Tito – dijo Kenji llegando donde el azabache.

-Hola Kasumi – saludo a su cuñada con un abrazo – Kenji – dijo poniéndose a la altura del niño y revolviéndole el cabello.

-No te esperábamos hoy – dijo Kasumi a Ranma con su característica sonrisa.

-Decidí darles una sorpresa – comentó restándole importancia al asunto - ¿Dónde está Akane? – preguntó ansioso por ver, abrazar y besar a su esposa. Kasumi supo que tendría que responder a esa pregunta, no estuvo de acuerdo con Akane de ocultarle el embarazo a Ranma, así que decidió que era el momento de la verdad.

-Ella ya no vive aquí – respondió Kasumi y al ver la cara de su cuñado agregó rápidamente – vive en la casa de ustedes- termino diciendo.

-¿Cómooooooo? – preguntó Ranma conmocionado por la información.- Kasumi de que estas hablando – expresó confundido.

-Ranma es Akane quien debe explicarte todo – dijo la castaña apenada de dejar en la incertidumbre al azabache. Ranma tomó sus maletas y se dirigió en dirección donde estaba Akane, por el camino se encontró a muchas personas que lo detenían felicitándolo y deseándole lo mejor, otros le dijeron que era una nueva etapa y que la disfrutaría muchísimo y cosas parecidas, agradeció desconcertado todos los comentarios y se dirigió rápidamente a su casa. Iba pensado ¿por qué Akane ya no vivía en el dojo y ¿por qué había decidido irse a vivir a la casa de ellos, sin decirle nada a él? Tenía muchas dudas y preguntas que hacerle a su esposa.

Finalmente llegó a su casa, abrió el portón e ingreso cargando sus maletas. Escucho ruidos en la cocina y pensó que era Akane, así que dejando las maletas a un lado de la puerta, se dirigió hasta allá y llegando a la entrada de la cocina dijo:

-¡Akane! – con voz alegre, pero sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al ver en la cocina a su madre que al escucharlo hablar se había girado a verlo.

-¡Hijo! – exclamó Nodoka emocionada y corriendo donde su vástago.

-¿Mamá? – dijo desconcertado ante la presencia de su madre y cuando ella llegó donde él, se limitó a abrazarla.

-¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías antes? – cuestionó Nodoka un poco molesta.

-Mama ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo rompiendo el abrazo.

-No te da gusto verme – dijo Nodoka seriamente ofendida. Ranma negó rápidamente con las manos.

-Mamá... Yo… no es eso – aclaró – es que… bueno... Tú – trató de decir.

-Tranquilo hijo, entiendo – dijo Nodoka comprendiendo la reacción de Ranma, ella no debería estar ahí, al menos según Ranma, ya que él desconocía muchas cosas, por lo tanto se adelantó a responder la pregunta que su hijo aún no hacía.

-Akane está en la habitación principal – informó con una sonrisa. Ranma asintió y salió de la cocina. Nodoka se giró a seguir con la comida. Esperaba que su hijo reaccionará bien ante la noticia que la joven Tendo estaba a punto de darle, bueno él lo descubría por sí mismo al verlo.

Ranma subió rápidamente las escaleras, caminó ansioso hasta la recamara principal y entró sin tocar la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a Akane dándole la espalda y estaba viendo una ¿cuna?

-¡Akane! –dijo emocionado, feliz, alegre, ansioso, curioso y desconcertado por la visión de la cuña. Akane se tensó al escuchar la voz de su esposo y lentamente se giró hacia dónde provenía la voz, él estaba caminando en dirección a ella. Ranma acortó la distancia y la abrazó fuertemente, aferrándola a su cuerpo, ella rodeo con sus brazos la espalda de su esposo y así se quedaron por unos minutos, él aspiró profundamente el olor de los cabellos de Akane, se dejó embargar por el olor a lavanda. Al fin se sentían en paz, tranquilos, seguros y es que estaban en los brazos del ser amado y no había mejor lugar en el mundo para ellos que los brazos del otro, sin romper el abrazo Ranma se inclinó para besar a su esposa, fue un beso lento, tierno, dulce y cálido en el cual querían sanar la ausencia de los meses que estuvieron separados, poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, ahora era un beso ansioso, deseoso de recorrer cada espacio de la boca del otro, volver a sentir aquellos labios que les hacían demostrar con hechos lo mucho que se han echado de menos, el beso se fue rompiendo lentamente y quedaron abrazados, Akane se movió un poco y Ranma salió del trance y se fijó del abultado vientre de su esposa. Al darse cuenta bajó su vista y deshizo el abrazo, no podía ser cierto lo que veía, Akane ¿estaba más gorda?, seguía mirando el vientre de la chica y luego miró la cuna y así su vista viajo del vientre a la cuna y por fin su cerebro conecto todo, el vientre de ella, la cuna, los comentarios que había recibido en el camino. Akane estaba… mientras Akane se había quedado en shock no esperaba a Ranma ese día, aún no estaba lista para decirle todo y ahora él estaba ahí frente a ella y por su reacción de mutismo, no sabía que decir. Él caminó varios pasos hacia atrás, se tensó inmediatamente y cerró sus puños fuertemente, bajó su mirada y su respiración se volvió lenta y dificultosa.

-¿Cuándo… cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – dijo él tratando de controlar lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-Ranma déjame explicarte –dijo ella caminando hasta donde él se encontraba. Pero él retrocedió unos pasos, levantó la mirada y la enfocó en los ojos de ella.

-Me lo ibas a decir cuando estuvieras dando a luz – dijo subiendo el tono de voz- O tal vez cuando ya tuviera un año o cuando preguntará por su padre – termino diciendo enojado haciendo más fuerza en sus puños.

-Tú no sabes porque lo hice – dijo ella tristemente, la mirada que su esposa le dedicaba era de rabia, enojo, resentimiento y que era lo otro ¿decepción? Eso le dolía él estaba decepcionada de ella. Para ese momento tenía lágrimas contenidas en los ojos, le dolía ver a su esposo así, dolía la mirada que le dedicaba pero sobre todo que se alejará de ella cada vez que quería acercarse.

-CLARO QUE NO SÉ POR QUE DEMONIOS LO HICISTE –gritó enojado llevándose las manos a la cabeza en señal de frustración.

-LO HICE POR TI – gritó ella dejándose llevar por el coraje de que la gritará –

-Ja por mí – dijo sarcástico dándole con el puño a la pared que estaba tras él.

Akane retrocedió asustada jamás lo había visto así, y menos con ella. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Ranma se encaminó a paso furioso hacia fuera de la habitación dejando a Akane sola. Ella se sentó en la cama y dejó correr sus lágrimas, se arrepentía de haberle ocultado el embarazo a su esposo.

-Ranma no era para que reaccionará así – se lamentaba triste, decepcionada y sola, ya que apenas había pasado unos momentos con su esposo y ya se habían peleado- Quizás reaccionó así porque no quería al bebé – decía tristemente con una mano en la pancita – Pero pobre de ti, no me volverás a ver jamás – decía limpiándose las lágrimas y cruzándose de brazos decidida, segundos después volvió a llorar quejándose de su esposo, definitivamente las hormonas del embarazo estaban haciendo de las suyas. Se recostó en la cama y se quedó dormida.

Mientras que Ranma había bajado furioso las escaleras y salió corriendo de la casa, solo había algo que lo calmaba y ayudaba a pensar y eso necesitaba él pensar con calma. Se dirigió a un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad y se puso a entrenar y pensar en la noticia que había encontrado a su regreso. Pasaron varias horas y la noche estaba por llegar, así que hora de llegar a casa y terminar la conversación con Akane. Entró en la casa, subió las escaleras e ingresó a la habitación de nuevo se encontró con la visión de Akane contemplando la cunita, solo que ahora su mirada estaba apagada, sin ese brillo que le encantaba. Se quedó observando unos momentos,

-¿Quieres contarme todo? –exigió con molestia viéndola a los ojos, ella se limitó a asentir. Ranma la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la cama para que se sentarán. Ella tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente y decidió contarle todo desde el principio.

-¿Cuándo te enteraste? – cuestionó viéndola a los ojos y acariciando las manos de ella entre las suyas.

-Un mes después de que te fuiste – respondió devolviéndole la mirada.

-Pero si te estabas cuidando ¿no? – preguntó desconcertado, ella se cuidaba de no quedar embarazada, ya que estaba empezando a ejercer y habían decidido esperar.

-Dejé de cuidarme, tú te irías por varios meses, así que no le vi el caso de seguirlo haciendo, pero como atrasaron tu viaje dos semanas y en ese tiempo paso… bueno... tú sabes – dijo sonrojándose por lo último que dijo – ¿Acaso no quieres al bebe?- preguntó dolida y un poco molesta, soltando sus manos del agarre de su esposo y llevándolas a su vientre.

-No he dicho eso – respondió él molesto por que ella estaba sacando conclusiones antes de tiempo – es que no lo esperaba – agregó – Vamos Akane lo que menos esperaba al regresar era verte embarazada – dijo llevando una de sus manos al vientre de ella – Pero no sabes cómo me alegra – dijo con cariño y ternura acariciando la pancita.

-¿En serio? – dijo sorprendida ya que la reacción que Ranma había tenido al principio distaba mucho de lo que ahora le decía – Entonces ¿por qué reaccionaste así al principio? –cuestionó desconcertada, conocía a su esposo y pudo ver furia, enojo y decepción en su mirada. Ranma suspiro y decidió ser sincero con ella y decirle el porqué de su reacción.

- Me alejaste de ti, de los dos en todos estos meses, me negaste la oportunidad de saber de MI HIJO desde el inicio del embarazo, me hiciste a un lado- dijo molesto, dolido y con tristeza, reflejando todo eso en el rostro, los ojos y el tono de voz. Akane dejó fluir las lágrimas por sus mejillas, Ranma tenía razón en cada una de las palabras que le decía, no podía negarle la razón en esta ocasión, si bien sus motivos al principio le parecieron válidos, ahora ya no lo eran, ya que las palabras de su esposo le hacían cuestionar sus decisiones y terminó dándose cuenta que había hecho mal.

-Perdóname – dijo triste y dejando salir el llanto – Tienes razón no debí ocultártelo tanto tiempo – dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto, Ranma comprendió que estaba exagerando su reacción, o quizás no, se acercó a ella para limpiarle las lágrimas, no soportaba verla llorar y menos cuando él era el responsable de dichas lágrimas. Ella lo abrazó fuertemente y dejó salir su llanto, pasaron varios minutos así, ella llorando y él acariciándole la espalda, hasta que al fin ella se tranquilizó y él decidió hablar.

-Me siento decepcionado de mí mismo – dijo con mirada triste, Akane lo vio desconcertada ante lo dicho por él – me jure a mí mismo que el día que fuera padre jamás abandonaría a mi hijo ni a mi esposa, que no seguiría los pasos del viejo – expresó cabizbajo –y resulta que soy peor que él – expreso moviendo la cabeza- porque te dejé desde el principio del embarazo – termino diciendo triste y con la mirada pérdida en algún punto de la pared. Akane lo tomó de la barbilla e hizo que la viera a los ojos.

-Jamás serás como el tío Genma – dijo seriamente – En ningún momento nos has abandonado, has estado con nosotros en cada momento, cada lugar de esta casa me recuerda a ti, además tenía algo que cada día me hacía sentirte cerca – dijo llevando su mano hasta la mano de Ranma que estaba en el vientre de ella. Ambos sonrieron ante eso gesto.

-Akane ¿Por qué estás viviendo aquí? – Cuestionó recordando lo que le dijo Kasumi – Fui al dojo y Kasumi me dijo que vivías en nuestra casa. Me quieres explicar.

-Cuando tenía casi dos meses le dije a la familia, bueno tía Nodoka lo descubrió sola y mis hermanas estaban encantadas con la noticia, pero papá y el tío Genma – dijo dudando de continuar.

-¿QUÉ HICIERON ESTA VEZ ESA PAR DE VIEJOS?- cuestionó molesto.

-Por una semana me insistieron en que tenías que regresar para llevar a cabo la boda. Discutíamos todo los días por lo mismo, hasta que decidí venirme a vivir acá, tía Nodoka al enterarse dijo que se vendría conmigo y aquí estamos – confesó finalmente soltando un gran peso de encima.

-MALDICION – dijo furioso – es que nunca se cansan de meterse en nuestras vidas. Aunque creo que esta vez debiste hacerles caso y decirme, habría regresado de inmediato – dijo reprochándole con la mirada.

-Eso sí que no – dijo ofendida- Tú tenías que entrenar y competir en esos torneos, sé que lo más importante para ti es el arte– dijo seriamente.

-Te equivocas cariño. – dijo con dulzura- Nada es más importante que tú Akane… que ustedes –dijo acariciándole una mejilla y viéndola con amor.

-Ranma – dijo ella emocionada por las palabras de su esposo antes de darle un beso.

-Te amo- dijo él al romper el beso.

-Yo también te amo – respondió ella.

-Akane ¿ya sabes si es niño o niña? – pregunto ansioso por saber. Ella solo rio por la carita de niño pequeño que tenía su esposo, ya que se parecía a la carita de un niño ansioso por saber el contenido del regalo.

-Aún no – respondió ella conmovida ante el semblante de desilusión del azabache - ¿Quieres verlo? – preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Verlo? – dijo el incrédulo - ¿A qué te refieres? – agregó.

-Tengo las imágenes de los ultrasonidos – dijo con un intenso brillo en los ojos. Ranma asintió y ella se levantó y caminó hasta la mesita de noche y de la gaveta extrajó el dvd y las imágenes impresas. Después llegó hasta el tocador y tomó la portátil antes de regresar al lado de su amado. Le entregó las imágenes y se dedicó a observar las reacciones de su esposo. Estaba feliz, veía las imágenes con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, los ojos tenían un brillo que ella jamás había visto, pero lo que más la conmovió fueron las lágrimas que asomaron a esas perlas azuladas. Ella lo dejó ver las imágenes, mientras disponía todo para mostrarle el video. Minutos después en la pantalla de la portátil se veían las imágenes del primogénito de los Saotome Tendo y al mismo tiempo se escuchaba el sonido del corazón del bebé.

-Lo ves – dijo Akane señalando la pantalla – ese es su corazón – informó feliz y dejó correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas al igual que su esposo.

-Es… hermoso – dijo asombrado el azabache. Observaron la pantalla varios minutos, apoyando su cabeza el uno en el otro, al finalizar el vídeo ella hizo a un lado la computadora para levantarse de la cama. Se puso de pie, avanzó unos pasos, pero Ranma la detuvo tomándola de un brazo, la giró con cuidado y la abrazó.

-Gracias, gracias por tan hermoso regalo – dijo en el oído de ella – No sabes como deseaba que llegará este momento – expresó antes de darle un beso a ella en los labios para luego bajar a la altura de la pancita y besarla con amor y cariño.

-Te amo bebé – dijo cálidamente apoyando su oído en el vientre. Akane sonreía feliz de ese momento. Al fin estaban juntos los tres.

-Debemos comprar pañales, juguetes, el coche, un portabebés – decía Ranma emocionado – ¡La habitación! – decía ansioso y gesticulando con ambas manos. Akane reía ante todo lo que enumeraba Ranma.

-Ranma – dijo para llamar la atención de su esposo, cuando lo tuvo enfrente – Tía Nodoka ya sabe que estamos casados – informó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Al final todos se van a enterar – dijo tranquilo - ¿Crees que sea tiempo de decirles a todos? – preguntó –aunque los viejos no se lo merecen después de lo último que te hicieron- dijo molesto

-No lo sé – respondió ella- Te parece si lo pensamos- agregó.

**Agradezco el recibimiento que le han dado a esta historia. A quienes la agregan en sus favoritos y en alerta. Mil gracias.**

**Ahora a responder sus comentarios.**

**Bry:** ¡Hola Bry! Tienes razón son muy lindos y Nodoka apoya mucho a Akane. Mira que ahora Ranma se enteró de todo y sanaron la ausencia del otro, se extrañaban demasiado, se necesitaban mucho. Cuídate mucho, nos leemos la próxima.

**Vanesa: **¡Hola Vanesa! Tranquila la ansiedad a veces es buena, pero a veces no jijijiji. Me pareció justo mostrarle un poquito de Ranma en el capítulo anterior. Espero disfrutes este. Cuídate mucho. Besos linda.

**AliciaSanchezQ:** ¡Hola Alicia! Gracias por tu comentario. Estas en lo cierto la escena de la ceremonia hubiera sido mejor con la familia, pero ellos con sus actitudes se ganaron no estar en ese momento. El tiempo pasa volando ya tiene 4 meses de embarazo jijijijiji ¿Qué te pareció la reacción de Ranma ante la noticia? Espero tu comentario, nos leemos la próxima, cuídate muchísimo. Besos.

**PFernando: **Un saludo cariñoso para ti amigo. Es increíble verdad, Akane ya tiene cuatro meses de embarazo y el pobre Ranma aún no aparecía, pero ya llegó jejejejeje. Me alegra haber logrado trasmitir tantas emociones con la escena de la ultrasonografía, me alagas al decir que trasmito sentimientos de los personajes, permitiendo hacer sentir al lector lo mismo. Tan linda Akane emocionada hasta las lágrimas al igual que su suegra jejejeej.

Ya no tienes motivos para estar triste Ranma ya se enteró de la noticia y fue un sube y baja de emociones y sentimientos el saber la noticia.

Respecto a la escena del matrimonio te cuento que disfrute escribiéndola e imaginando a detalle todo y saber que tú te sumergiste en ese momento es gratificante, pobrecito de Ranma estaba súper nervioso y pensaba que lo dejarían plantado en el altar. Y el momento en el que se encuentran los dos es lindo y más cuando detallan como luce el otro jejejeje son un amor ellos. Mil gracias por tus palabras. Me emociona y alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo, espero disfrutes este. Nos leemos la próxima. Cuídate. Besos.

Pd. Algún día vivirás la experiencia de un ultrasonido, recuerda nada está escrito, la historia de nuestras vidas la escribimos cada día.

**Jfer calvomeneses: **¡Hola! Saludos cordiales para ti. Gracias por tu comentario, considerar linda la historia y que te guste. Me alegra saber que empiezas a leerla y te hayas enganchado. Gracias por darme ánimos. Nos leemos la próxima. Cuídate.

**Adrianne: **Lamento no haberte ayudado en el momento, pero aparece un recuadro con una fechita en la parte superior donde aparece el principio del capítulo y ahí dice next, con un clic podrás leer los demás. Nos leemos la próxima. Cuídate.

**Lian Potter:** Hola linda me alegra que estes leyendo otra de mis historias y sobre todo que te gusten las tramas que se me ocurre jejeje. Acepto que soy un poco cruel con Ranma, pero prometo que tendrá su recompensa en ambas historias.

Gracias por el secreto revelado y que mal que no logres ver el camino en esta historia como lo has hecho en la otra jejejejeeje. Quizás lo tuyo si es el misterio, porque en serio me sorprendes con tus comentarios en la otra historia. Pero lo importante es que te animas a leer de todo.

Bueno acá te dejó el capítulo y esperaré tu comentario a ver que adivinas sobre el rumbo de la historia jejejejeje. Y como viste Ranma ya se enteró y pobre reaccionó algo mal al principio jejejeje. Nos leemos la próxima, cuídate mucho. Besos.

P.d En ningún momento te extendiste. Me encanta leerte.


	7. Feliz cumpleaños

**¡SORPRESA!**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es una historia pequeña y con algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes, pero es por la edad en las que los he situado. **

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**Capítulo 7: "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!"**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Ranma regresó de su viaje, han sucedido muchísimas cosas en la vida de los esposos Saotome –Tendo.

Akane estaba sentada en la cama, acababa de tomar un baño y acariciaba con dulzura y delicadeza su vientre de casi cinco meses, su esposo estaba en el dojo dando las clases que le correspondían, así que ella se había quedado en casa para planear parte de la sorpresa que le tenía a su esposo para la próxima semana y es que el pobre se ha pasado esas dos semanas de un lado a otro, entre las clases en el dojo, el entrenamiento, los preparativos para las preliminares y las atenciones para con ella y su bebé.

Sonreía emocionada y complacida al recordar que Ranma siempre aprovechaba cualquier momento del día para hablar, acariciar o besar la pancita donde crecía el fruto del amor que ellos se tenían.

-Tu papá te ama mucho – decía con ternura acariciando su vientre – No sabes cómo ha insistido para saber si eres niño o niña – le contaba a su bebé, recordando la insistencia de Ranma, para que en el próximo ultrasonido les dijeran el sexo del bebé – Aunque yo quiero que sea sorpresa y darme cuenta hasta que te tenga entre mis brazos – decía poniéndose de pie para verse en el espejo – Pero creo que tu papi merece que le cumpla el deseo ¿verdad? –preguntaba sonriendo ilusionada, el bebé como respuesta se movió – Creo que estás de acuerdo – dijo siguiendo con la conversación y se perdió en el recuerdo de cuando habían sentido por primera vez a su bebé moverse.

**Flash back**

Ranma tenía unos días de haber llegado, estaban acostados en la cama apoyados en el respaldo, Akane estaba recostada sobre su esposo y él tenía sus manos en el vientre de ella, estaban conversando como todas las noches, donde se contaban lo que habían hecho durante el día.

-Entonces ¿todo está listo para las preliminares? – preguntaba Akane a su esposo, ya que ese día el azabache había ido a revisar todo lo referente a las fechas, horas y lugares de sus combates.

-Todo está listo y en orden – respondía acariciando la pancita – Solo tengo que presentarme y ganar como siempre- decía orgulloso y presumido el actual campeón.

-Egocéntrico y presumido – decía Akane con enojo fingido dándole un golpe en las manos.

-Oye – exclamaba haciéndose el ofendido- Sabes que tengo razón. Soy el invencible Ranma Saotome – exclamaba el vanidoso –Ja nadie me gana- agregaba con humor.

-¿Seguro? –decía Akane recordando cierto frase que él le decía a ella – Porque yo recuerdo lo contrario, alguien te gano y jamás te devolverá lo que te quitó –decía con humor ante el bufido de molestia de su esposo.

-No es lo mismo – respondía seguro – Tú eres alguien diferente no eres uno de esos débiles que me enfrentan por el título. Además yo no quiero mi corazón ese es tuyo como el tuyo es mío – decía dejando besos por los cabellos, cuello, hombros y brazos de Akane.

-Te amo – decía Akane girando su rostro para darle un beso en los labios.

-También te amo – decía él entre besos – Los amo – dijo moviéndose un poco para darle besos en toda la pancita – Eres mi mejor regalo – decía hablándole con cariño al bebé y él como respuesta se movió. Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida era la primera vez que su bebé se movía así y rápidamente llevó su mano donde sintió el movimiento.

-El bebé se movió – decía emocionada y con lágrimas en los ojos – Dame tu mano –dijo a su esposo, tomando la mano de Ranma entre la suya y llevando ambas a su vientre.

-A ver bebé muévete para papi – decía Ranma feliz, emocionado y orgulloso de sentir a su hijo, el bebé como respuesta se volvió a mover y así entre lágrimas y sonrisas de felicidad ambos padres sintieron por primera vez los movimientos de su hijo desde el vientre materno.

**Fin flash back**

Akane salió de sus recuerdos, ya que tenía que bajar para servir la comida, su esposo estaba por llegar de las clases que impartía por la mañana en el dojo, ya que entrenaba por las tardes para las preliminares que estaban cada vez más cerca.

**Cuatro días después**

Era una hermosa mañana de sábado, durante el fin de semana no daban clases en el dojo, por esa razón Akane había decidido salir con su esposo para el ultrasonido y que así su suegra y hermanas preparan la sorpresa para su amado baka.

Ranma y Akane iban tomados de la mano caminando por el pasillo del hospital, acababan de salir del ultrasonido e iban con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, Akane tras varios intentos de Ranma había accedido a que conocieron si sería niño o niña, y el bebé como de cómplice del azabache se había dejado ver con facilidad. Así que ahora se dirigían al centro comercial, ya que Akane tenía que hacer tiempo para que prepararan todo en el dojo.

Finalmente llegaron al centro comercial y Akane tenía que recoger el encargo que había hecho para ese día, así que decidió pedirle algo a su esposo, para aprovechar en ese momento.

-Ranma –dijo Akane suavemente deteniéndose en el caminar. Ranma se detuvo al sentir que Akane no avanzaba y se giró para verla.

-¿Qué sucede Akane? –preguntó curioso.

-Me traerías una malteada de chocolate- pidió con ojitos tiernos y esa sonrisa que enamoraba a su esposo.

-¿Una malteada? - preguntó para cerciorarse, ella asintió sin quitar su expresión – ¿Otro antojo? – cuestionó divertido, era el tercer del día, en el desayuno había pedido fresas con yogurt y antes de llegar al consultorio helado.

-Está bien no me compres nada- dijo como niña a quien le niegan un dulce – Insensible – dijo dándole la espalada. Ranma caminó para ponerse de frente a ella y tomarla de las manos.

-Akane cielo no te enojes – dijo con cariño y le acarició la mejilla - ahora voy por tu malteada, espérame en la banca – dijo dándole un beso en la frente, Akane asintió y le dio una sonrisa a su esposo, caminó para sentarse en la banca, y cuando perdió de vista a su esposo se puso de pie y se dirigió a la tienda que tenía casi enfrente, ya que ahí confeccionaban trajes deportivos y ahí le entregarían su pedido, su esposo tardaría algunos minutos ya que las ventas de comida estaba al otro lado del centro comercial, sabía que se había portado algo mal hace un momento con Ranma, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió para que la dejase sola unos minutos y obtener uno de los regalos que le daría.

-Buenos días – saludo ingresando al lugar.

-Buenos días – contesto la dueña del lugar, Akane se dirigió hacia uno de los mostradores para quedar frente a ella.

-Ya tengo listo tu encargo Akane – informó la mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años.

-¿Lo puedo ver? –cuestionó ansiosa de ver la prenda que le habían confeccionado.

-Claro – respondió la señora girándose para tomar una caja blanca y ponerla sobre el mostrador. Akane tomó la caja y quitó la tapa introdujo las manos y extrajo la prenda. La levantó y sonrió complacida ante lo que veía, ahí frente a ella estaba un gi blanco con el mismo diseño que usaba Ranma para sus combates, era exactamente igual con el mismo dragón bordado a un lado y con el apellido Saotome debajo del dragón, la única diferencia era el tamaño, ya que este era muy pequeño justo para un bebé de un año más o menos.

-Es hermoso – dijo feliz y complacida con la prenda.

-¿Qué color quieres el lazo? –preguntó la señora que la atendía, mostrando los lazos de dos blancos, uno con borde celeste y otro con borde rosa, Akane señalo uno de ellos y la señora asintió, metiéndolo en la caja junto con el gi que ya había dejado Akane.

-¡Felicidades a ambos! – dijo ella emocionada, conocía a Akane y Ranma desde hace años, ya que desde que Ranma competía de forma profesional, le habían confeccionado los gi que usaba.

-Gracias –dijo emocionada – Los esperamos en el dojo esta tarde – agregó recordándole de la fiesta de ese día.

-Ahí estaremos Akane – dijo ella con una sonrisa- Te lo llevaré allá – dijo tomando la caja y dejándola en la mesa que tenía tras su espalda.

-Muchas gracias – dijo la peliazul, con prisa, ya tenía diez minutos en la tienda y de seguro Ranma estaba por llegar con su antojo.

-Nos vemos – se despidió caminando hasta la puerta para salir de la tienda, regresó a sentarse a la banca y dos minutos después llegó Ranma con su malteada.

-Siento la tardanza- dijo apenado – Pero es que me pidieron unos fotos y no me pude negar – expresó orgulloso y vanidoso.

-Presumido – dijo ella tomando de las manos de su esposo la malteada para darle unos sorbos, ya se había acostumbrado a que cada vez que salían le pidieran fotos o autógrafos a su esposo.

-No tengo la culpa de ser el gran Ranma Saotome – dijo egocéntrico.

-Mph – expresó ella entretenida en su bebida. Ranma se sentó al lado de su esposa y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Anda vamos, tenemos que comprar algunas cosas para el bebé- dijo recordándole que habían ido allí, con el propósito de comprar artículos para su retoño.

-Vamos –dijo Akane poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa. Ranma la tomó de la mano y así caminaron hasta llegar a la primera tienda de bebés del segundo piso. Entraron al local y tomaron un carrito para sus compras.

-Mira – dijo Ranma señalando hacia un estante donde se encontraban varios bambinazos – Este me gusta – expresó con una sonrisa señalando uno en particular.

-Es muy hermoso –dijo Akane viendo con buenos ojos la elección de su esposo. Era un bambineto de un color fuerte y uno más claro en la misma gama cuyo interior era blanco, en la parte de enfrente al lado derecho tenía un hermoso y tierno osito. -¿Llevamos este? – cuestionó acercándose a él.

-¿A ti te gusta? –preguntó el azabache y recibió un asentimiento por parte de Akane –Entonces este será – dijo tomándolo del estante y depositando en el carrito.

Recorrieron toda la tienda pasillo por pasillo y terminaron con el carrito de compras llenó, llevaban pijamas, mamelucos, gorritos, pañales, biberones, sonajeros, almohadas, guantes, etc.

-Ranma creo que son demasiadas cosas – decía Akane cuando ya habían recorrido toda la tienda.

-Akane todo es necesario – dijo el artista marcial viendo el carrito con sus adquisiciones – Además nos faltan los muebles cielo – expresó alegre, no le gustaba ir de compras, pero hacerlo con Akane y comprar lo necesario para su hijo era lo único bueno.

-Es cierto nos falta el cambiador, un ropero, la mecedora y otras cosas más – dijo enumerando con los dedos – Pero tengo hambre- dijo haciendo puchero como niña pequeña.

-También tengo hambre –dijo el azabache recordando que ya era hora de almuerzo, suspiro y se dirigió hasta la caja a cancelar todo, después de pagar ambos caminaron con todas las compras hasta el coche que estaba en el estacionamiento del centro comercial. Ranma había comprado un carro después de regresar de su viaje, lo vio necesario para transportase, sobre todo con el estado actual de su esposa, ya que la muy terca insistía en acompañarlo a las preliminares. Dejaron todo en el coche y fueron a comer a un restaurante de los que estaban por la zona.

La tarde se las pasó rápido a los esposos Saotome, llegaron a su casa y bajaron todo las compras, subieron al segundo nivel de la casa y dejaron todo en la habitación del bebé.

-¿Cuándo armaremos la habitación? – preguntó Ranma a su esposa, besándole el cabello, ya que la tenía abrazada por detrás.

-¿Te parece el otro mes? –respondió con otra pregunta – es que quiero hacerlo ahora que puedo moverme con agilidad- agregaba suavemente, acariciándolo las manos de Ranma que estaban sobre el vientre de ella.

-Me parece bien – respondió girándola para darle un beso en los labios, el beso poco a poco se fue haciendo más intenso y más profundo, hasta que Akane decidió romperlo sabia como terminaría todo si seguían por ese camino y no quería, ya que dentro de media hora tenía que llevar a su esposo hasta el dojo.

-Ranma… espera – decía entre besos - ¡Ranma!-decía seria separándose más del azabache – Recuerda tenemos que ir a cenar al dojo – decía viéndolo fijamente.

-Pero Kane – decía lastimero, porque lo cortaran en ese momento – Podemos ir después – tratando de convencer a su esposa.

-Nada de eso Ranma, la familia nos esta esperando y sabes que a tu madre no le gusta esperar – decía firme y caminando hasta la puerta, Ranma la siguió hasta la habitación donde Akane ya estaba escogiendo un vestido parada frente al closet. Ambos se vistieron y salieron rumbo al dojo, como estaba cerca decidieron caminar.

Akane iba nerviosa, lucía un hermoso vestido blanco de mangas cortas pegado al busto y con un lazo verde manzana que se ataba en la parte de atrás, zapatos bajos del mismo tono del vestido y en el cabello. Ranma vestía su tradicional vestimenta de pantalón azul, zapatos negros y su camisa en un tono azul.

-¿Crees que debamos darle la noticia a la familia ahora? – preguntaba Ranma viendo a su esposa.

-No sé, Nabiki ha hecho apuestas sobre eso – respondía Akane recordando que su querida hermana, estaba haciendo negocios con su hijo – Creo que debemos cobrarle un porcentaje antes de dar la noticia – expresaba con una sonrisa pícara.

-Tienes razón tu hermana debe darnos algo – comentaba Ranma algo molesto por ser medio de negocios para Nabiki.

-Hablaré con ella y después damos la noticia – decía Akane, Ranma asintió.

Llegaron a la casa Tendo y todo estaba en absoluta calma.

-Quiero ir al dojo – dijo Akane soltándose del agarre de Ranma, éste caminó detrás de ella. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del dojo Ranma la abrió y las luces se encendieron a la vez que se escuchaba una sola palabra.

-¡SORPRESA! – gritaron todos los presentes - ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – corearon con serpentinas y tirando confeti al festejado. Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendido y admirado de ver a su familia, amigos, vecinos y colegas reunidos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños amor! – decía Akane con una sonrisa mirando con amor y ternura a su sorprendido esposo.

-Tú lo sabías – dijo Ranma al ver la sonrisa pícara de Akane, ella asintió y le dio un fuerte abrazo azabache. Después todos los invitados se acercaron a felicitar al cumpleañero, si bien su cumpleaños era mañana, Akane decidió adelantar la fiesta unas horas, ya que en realidad ella quería que celebraran solos el siguiente día. La fiesta transcurrió tranquila, entre comida, charlas y anécdotas por parte de todos.

**Al día siguiente:**

Akane se levanta muy temprano a prepararle el desayuno a su querido esposo. Nodoka se había quedado en el dojo a limpiar todo el desorden de la fiesta. Así que por esa mañana estaría solo ellos.

Akane sube las escaleras con una bandeja en la que llevaba el desayuno para los dos, había dejado la puerta medio abierta para poder entrar, ingresa a la habitación y ve a su querido esposo aún dormido, estaba boca abajo con los brazos y piernas extendidas. Akane llegó hasta la cama y puso la bandeja sobre la mesa, y decidió despertar al bello durmiente.

-Ranma – dijo con voz suave y sacudiendo al azabache – Ranma, Ranma – volvía a realizar la misma acción y nada.

-¡Ranma despierta! –decía moviéndolo con más fueras y nada, su esposo seguía profundamente dormido. Decidió cambiar de estrategia.

-Ranma- dijo dándole un beso en la frente – Ranma –insistió de nuevo dándole otro beso. Después de varios besos el azabache se decidió abrir los ojos.

-Buenos días hermosa – sonreía dándole un beso en la frente él a ella

-Buenos días amor – saludaba ella -¡Feliz cumpleaños!-felicitaba antes de besarlo en los labios.

– Sabes que me encanta despertar así- decía sentándose en la cama para tomar a Akane y sentarla en sus piernas.

-¿En serio? – decía ella con una risa – Te traje el desayuno – agregaba poniéndose de pie para poner la bandeja en las piernas del ojiazul. Ambos desayunaron, Ranma ya no tenía miedo de la comida de Akane, ella había mejorado muchísimo en la cocina y prueba de ello era que no había dejado nada en los platos.

Akane se puso de pie y sacó del armario la caja blanca con moño azul que contenía el gi de bebé.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños cariño! –dijo entregándole el regalo a su esposo, él abrió rápidamente la caja y sacó emocionado lo que estaba dentro, se sorprendió al ver que era una réplica de su gi solo que para bebé, vio la caja de nuevo y encontró un lazo junto con una tarjeta que decía:

Feliz cumpleaños papi, nos vemos en unos meses y el gi es para cuando me entrenes.

Sonreía emocionado, feliz, ilusionado y con orgullo, ya que siempre había pensado en entrenar a sus hijos en el arte y esperaba con ansias la llegada de esos momentos.

-Gracias – gracias – decía entre besos.

El resto de la mañana estuvieron solos en casa, después salieron a caminar por el parque, luego fueron a almorzar, siguieron dando un paseo y finalmente llegaron en la noche a casa donde Nodoka los esperaba con una cena junto con el resto de la familia. Estaban los patriarcas, Kasumi, Tofú y el pequeño Kenji, Nabiki y su novio.

Durante la comida decidieron hacer el anuncio sobre el nuevo integrante de la familia, debido a la insistencia de Nabiki, ya que Akane había hablado con ella y acordaron que les daría un pequeño porcentaje sobre la apuesta que había girado con la familia.

-Bueno ahora si nos dirán si será niño o niña – insistía la mediana de las Tendo.

-¿Es que acaso no se dejó ver? – preguntaba Kasumi. Los patriarcas se mantenían callados, Nodoka ya les había advertido que no debían presionar a los futuros padres por saber sobre su nieto.

-¿Será niña verdad? – cuestionaba Nodoka ilusionada por tener a una pequeña versión miniatura de sus hijos.

-Sí – respondieron los dos orgullosos padres con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, la familia los felicitó y así termino Ranma Saotome de celebrar sus 25 años.

**Continuará…**

**Hola mis disculpas por no publicar la semana anterior, pero es que lamentablemente falleció una de mis vecinas, y se me dificultó grandemente terminar el capítulo.**

**Publicó este día lunes, debido a que este día se cumplen tres meses de la primera vez que compartí un capítulo en ff. **

**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS y **

**Ahora a responderlos: **

**AliciaSanchezQ:** ¡Hola Alicia! Saludos especiales para ti linda, me alegra muchísimo que te encantara el capítulo, tienes razón ya era hora de que Ranma se enterará que será padre, él tenía derecho a enojarse con ella porque era lógico como tú dices que no todo sería dulce, pobre Akane la hizo sufrir un poquito, pero era para que comprendiera que había hecho mal en alejar a Ranma tanto tiempo, a pesar de que lo hizo con buenas intenciones. Ranma es alguien consentidor y cariñoso con su esposa y su bebé, aquí apenas mostré una pequeña parte de eso.

Ahora si ya sabemos que será una linda y hermosa niña y el embarazo va siguiendo su curso poco a poco en la agitada vida del artista marcial.

Espero disfrutaras el capítulo, nos leemos pronto. Cuídate mucho.

**Bry:** ¡Hola Bry! Nuestro niño reaccionó como tenía que ser ¿no? Pobrecito atravesó una montaña rusa de emociones y sentimientos al enterarse de la noticia, espero disfrutes este capítulo y nos leemos en la próxima. Cuídate mucho.

**Zheraldin:** ¡Hola! Saludos cordiales para ti. Déjame decirte que la historia sigue y es que se me olvidó escribir la palabra "continuará". Espero te guste el capítulo, nos leemos la próxima. Cuídate.

**PFernando: **¡Hola Fernando! Un gran saludo para ti. Me agrada saber que a cada capítulo te guste más el fic, eso me anima mucho para seguir escribiéndolo. Me es grato saber que las escenas que he mostrado las consideras hermosas. Lamento que estuvieras en tensión en este capítulo y que contuvieras la respiración hasta que las cosas entre Ranma y Akane se arreglaron, tristemente sucedió lo que temías él se molestó con ella por haberle ocultado el embarazo, me causa alegría saber que te emociones en la parte de la pelea de esposos, hasta saber que casi le gritas a Ranma jejeje, no sabes la gracia que me causó leer la parte de tu comentario donde dices: _  
>Y después, se me heló la sangre en la parte que decía "dijo sarcástico dándole con el puño….<em> " Aclaro que no me gusto saber que casi te da un infarto por haberte adelantado a la lectura y creer que Ranma haría algo imperdonable como el golpear a su esposa, pero es que a veces así sucede nos adelantamos a la lectura y creemos cosas que no son jejeje, lo bueno es que cuando continuaste leyendo te diste cuente que golpeó a la pared jijijij.

Con tu comentario me doy cuenta que te llevé en una montaña rusa de sentimientos ya que se te encogió el corazón cuando Akane llora tras la pelea con su esposo, y decide que si no quiere a su bebé entonces se separaría de él, también lamento que casi te otro infarto en esta parte, tranquilo por favor, no quiere que te pasa nada jejejeje. Lo cierto Fernando es como tú dices, Ranma más tranquilo pero aún con molestia aclara todo con ella, me agrada saber que sentiste alivio cuando ellos se reconciliaron, como vimos hasta el ultrasonido vio y escuchó el corazón de su bebita, porque ya sabemos que es niña, Ranma espera con ansias esa bebita, prueba de ello es que lleno el carrito con cosas para ella jejeje.

Ahora hablemos de nuestra querida Nodoka realmente se merece la ovación, el gesto de la cunita déjame contarte que me pareció justo como compensación a que ella se separó de Genma y Ranma varios años y ya no pudo tener más hijos, pero aún conservó la esperanza varios años y ahora vio en su nieta la oportunidad de que se use nuevamente la cunita en la que durmió su varonil hijo jejeje. La otra parte respecto a la matriarca Saotome es que ahora revelé que ella detuvo al par de viejo necios en crear un plan para apresurar el regreso del azabache, solo basta el mostrar el brillo de su katana para dejarlos quietos y hacer uso de su mejor técnica. Definitivamente es una suegra ejemplar

P.d. Me alegra saber que te levantó el ánimo con mis palabras querido amigo. Yo aprovecho para agradecer tus comentarios, no sabes cómo me alegra leerlos y saber que me has escrito. Cuídate muchísimo, nos leemos pronto. Besos y abrazos.

**Nancyricoleon:** ¡Hola Nancy! Me da gusto leer tu comentario y sí tienes razón, es bonito que al final todo se arreglar y que Akane no hizo una locura. Cuídate.

**Guest: **¡Hola! Qué lástima que no hayas tenido internet para leer los capítulos anteriores conforme se iban actualizando, pero lo bueno es que te has puesto al corriente. Me agrada saber que te has sorprendido con mi trabajo. Gracias por tus deseos, nos leemos en la próxima.

**Astrid Saotome **


	8. Torneo

**¡SORPRESA!**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es una historia pequeña y con algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes, pero es por la edad en las que los he situado. **

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**Capítulo 8: "Torneo"**

Las preliminares del mundial de Artes Marciales se estaban desarrollando en distintas localidades de Tokio, Ranma Saotome había tenido que viajar a Tokio para sus torneos, pero esos viajes eran una constante en las discusiones del matrimonio Saotome- Tendo, el azabache no quería que su linda y muy embarazada esposa, anduviera de arriba para abajo en los combates, transportándose del hotel hasta los lugares de los enfrentamientos que durarían una semana, pero su linda y terca cónyuge alegaba que nada malo ocurriría ni a ella ni a la bebé. Así que habían acordado que él llegaría por ellas a media semana.

Akane estaba empacando su ropa, ya que el dia siguiente Ranma llegaría por ella y su suegra, él se había ido con Soun y Genma para estar en el torneo. El resto de la familia no los acompañaría, debido a que Kasumi no quería exponer a Kenji a todo ese movimiento, además de que Tofú tendría dobles turnos y Nabiki tenía que trabajar.

Akane sonreía resignada terminando de cerrar su maleta, su esposo era un exagerado de lo peor y conforme el embarazo avanzaba se ponía peor, la llamaba más de diez veces al día, para preguntarle cómo estaban, que si se sentía bien, que si le dolía algo. Era tan extrema su preocupación que le había pedido, a todos sus amigos, vecinos y casi a media ciudad, que estuviera pendiente de ella.

-Tu papi exagerada princesa – decía sonriendo con una mano en su pancita – Solo se ha ido por tres días y él lo hace ver como un año jejejeje – decía caminando para salir de la habitación.

Bajo lentamente y con cuidado las escalares, estaba de veintitrés semanas de embarazo, llegó hasta la planta baja y caminó hasta la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de jugo con unas galletas y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba en el mesón de la cocina.

Le dio un sorbo a su jugo y después tomó una galleta y recordó lo sucedido en la cocina un día antes de que Ranma se fuera.

**Flash back**

Akane estaba en la casa sola, Nodoka acababa de salir a cenar con unas amigas, se iba tranquila ya que y Ranma estaba entrenando en el dojo y no tardaría en regresar, puesto que ya sabía que ella saldría.

Por esa razón Akane decidió avanzar con la cena, su suegra iba de salida y su esposo no tardaría en llegar.

Entró a la cocina, tomó unos vegetales y empezó a cortarlos.

Mientras Ranma ya había salido del dojo rumbo a su casa, sabía que su madre saldría y no quería dejar solas a sus amores.

Así que a paso rápido llegó a su casa en menos de cinco minutos. Metió la llave en el portón e ingresó a su casa, lo mismo hizo con la puerta principal, al entrar escucho un grito proveniente de la cocina y encamino sus pasos hacia esa dirección.

Mientras tanto Akane en la cocina:

Estaba tan concentrada en cortar los vegetales que no escucho el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse, estaba cortando una cebolla y de repente se resbalo el cuchillo, ocasionando un pequeño corte un su dedo, rápidamente soltó el cuchillo y exclamó un - ¡Ahhhh!, se presionó el dedo del cual brotaban unas gotas de sangre y segundos después tenía a su esposo detrás de ella

-¡Akane! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te llevó al hospital? –cuestionó alarmado, preocupado y agitado ante el grito de dolor de su esposa, Akane se sorprendió de verlo ante ella, y por lo rápido que él había hablado no fue capaz de enterderle, Ranma vio el dedo de Akane y tomándola de la mano la llevó hasta el lavado, abrió el grifo y puso la mano de su esposa bajo éste para que le cayese agua.

-Estoy bien – dioj ella ante las acciones rápidas de su esposo – solo fue un pequeño corte – expresó restándole importancia a lo sucedido.

-Debes tener más cuidado, pudiste cortarte el dedo completo, la mano o algo peor – dijo serio reprendiéndola – definitivamente no puedo dejarte sola un momento – siguió hablando mientras camina hasta un gabinete para tomar el pequeño botiquín y curarle la "gran herida"

-Estas exagerando– dijo Akane molesta viendo ceñuda a Ranma cuando este llevaba el botiquín en sus manos – Además puedo cuidarme sola - expresó cruzándose de brazos y caminando lejos de Ranma.

-No seas terca déjame curarte esa herida – dijo molesto viendo como ella se alejaba para que no la curara.

-¿Quién habla de terco? – dijo Akane furiosa a Ranma – Dame eso – agregó tratando de quitarle el botiquín.

-De eso nada Akane – manifestó enojado Saotome y tomó rápidamente la mano de Akane y empezó a curarla, ella trató de retirar su mano, pero su esposo no la dejo.

-Dejame cuidarte – dijo con ternura y cariño, mientras ponía una bandita en el dedo de Akane – Déjame cuidarlas, por favor – pidió en tono suave viendo dulcemente a su esposa, ante las palabras de Ranma, Akane relajo su semblante y asintió con la cabeza, Ranma se acercó más a ella y le dio un beso a la frente antes de abrazarla, se quedaron así por varios minutos.

-Debo preparar la cena –dijo Akane separándose de su marido.

-¿Te ayudo? – dijo con cariño, Akane asintió regalándole una de sus sonrisas, ya habían tenido ese tipo de peleas en varias ocasiones, una vez habían peleado por llevar una bolsa de la tienda, por llevar dos tazas de té a la sala, por mover una silla en la habitación, le complacía saber que la consintiera, que la cuidará y mimará, pero esas cosas eran el colmo, ella estaba embarazada, no enferma y le estaba resultado imposible que su terco y necio esposo comprendiera la diferencia. Así que para no empezar una nueva discusión, decidió que lo mejor sería que preparan la cena juntos, como la familia que eran.

**Fin flash back**

Sonrió al recordar ese momento que habían vivido en la misma cocina donde ella estaba sentada comiendo unas deliciosas galletas. Por la puerta de la cocina ingresó Nodoka Saotme.

-Ya tengo listo mi equipaje linda – informó a su nuera llegando al lado de ella, sonrió ampliamente al ver a Akane sentada con una fuente llena con varias galletas y un vaso de jugo a la mitad. Nodoka estaba feliz, emocionada, ilusionada y rebosante de alegría desde el anuncio que el nuevo integrante de la familia sería una niña, ella siempre quiso tener una, si bien quería a su nuera como una hija, al igual que al resto de las hermanas Tendo, ella quería cargar una bebita en sus brazos, entregarle todo el amor, cariño y mimos que tenía aún guardados en su interior.

-¡Qué bien tía! – respondía Akane con una sonrisa – Ranma vendrá en unas horas – informó tomando otra galleta.

-Le está yendo muy bien – decía Nodoka orgullosa de su hijo, caminó hasta la cocina y sirvió agua para prepararse un té – Suerte que no tiene combates mañana y podremos irnos con tiempo – agregaba sonriendo, sentándose frente a Akane con la taza humeante.

Así en la cocina de la casa Saotome –Tendo quedan nuera y suegra conversando animadamente mientras comían un pequeño refrigerio.

**Un día después en Tokio**

Ranma había ido por su madre y esposa a Nerima, ya se habían instalado en el Hotel, ambas parejas de esposos tendrían su propia habitación y Soun tendría una para él solo.

Los combates de Ranma no duraban mucho, estudiaba a sus oponentes los primeros minutos del combate, se defendía de los ataques y luego atacaba, venciendo con facilidad a cada oponente, al final del día había ganado cada pelea que había disputado y estaba en el primer lugar de la tabla de posiciones.

La llegada de Akane al Torneo había causado un gran revuelo y conmoción, si bien todos en el medio sabían de la relación entre ella y el actual campeón, nadie imagino verla llegar al evento en semejante estado. Y es que cuando ambos entraron al salón del hotel, donde se estaba desarrollando un almuerzo previo a las semifinales, llamaron inmediatamente la atención de todos, ya que se veían sumamente felices y tiernos, ambos iban vestidos de manera elegante y propia para la ocasión, caminaban tomados de las manos y portaban en sus rostros una mirada de amor y ternura que jamás les habían visto en el pasado.

Los medios locales e internacionales empezaron a especular sobre el estado actual de la pareja, no perdían detalle de cada movimiento de ambos, y es que quien viera los combates de Saotome, pondría en duda si era el mismo hombre que estaba sentado en una de las mesas del salón, acariciando con ternura y delicadeza el abultado vientre de su pareja. Definitivamente costaba creer que era el mismo.

La comida transcurrió tranquila. Los medios siguieron a la expectativa de cada movimiento del actual campeón y su pareja.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo para el matrimonio ya que Ranma y Akane no habían salido de su habitación, puesto que la peliazul se sentía un poco cansada. Además de que habían recibido la visita de Akira y su familia.

Ayumi la esposa de Akira quien era amigo de Ranma desde la universidad, había quedado con Akane de ir al centro comercial al siguiente día, para acompañarla a comprar unas prendas que Akane quería para su pequeña.

Akane se había acostado temprano, después de tomar un baño y compartir la cena con su esposo. Estaba feliz y entusiasmada, al siguiente día pasaría unas horas comprando algunas cosas que quería para decorar la habitación de su princesita, y es que había visto en una de las revistas que Nabiki le había llevado ideas, algunos adornos, objetos y muebles que le habían encantado. Ranma no quería que fuese ese día, él podría acompañarla el siguiente día, pero la terca de su esposa había insistido hasta el cansancio y él había accedido finalmente a dejarla ir con Ayumi y su madre, él no podría acompañarla, debido a que tenía que realizar un chequeo completo con los médicos asignados por el comité del torneo. Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba era que ese día les cambiará la vida para siempre.

Akane había salido con su suegra y amiga al centro comercial, estaba encantada, había encontrado muchas de las cosas que buscaba y con varias bolsas en mano al igual que sus acompañantes, se disponía a bajar por las escaleras eléctricas del centro comercial, cuando un hombre subió corriendo y la empujó levemente haciendo que ella perdiera un poco el equilibrio, pero logró sostenerse a penas, puesto llevaba ambas manos ocupadas con algunas bolsas, pero segundos después pasó otro hombre persiguiendo al primero y este si la empujó con fuerza y Akane termino perdiendo el equilibrio y cayó irremediablemente por las gradas, todo sucedió demasiado rápido, ella rodó escaleras abajo, sin poder detenerse, Nodoka y Ayumi no pudieron hacer nada por sostenerla, el contenido de las bolsas se esparció por todas las gradas y Akane quedó doblada al final de las escaleras, con hilos de sangre saliendo de la entrepierna de ella, debido a que el pantalón de premamá de color claro, dejaba distinguir muy bien el líquido, poco a poco se fue formando un lago de sangre alrededor de Akane, Ayumi llegó rápidamente hasta ella y decidió no moverla, era demasiado peligroso hacerlo, Nodoka estaba impresionada por lo ocurrido, pero reaccionó de inmediato.

-Ayumi llama a una ambulancia, mientras yo llamó a Ranma- decía Nodoka manteniendo la calma. Para ese momento muchas personas se habían reunido alrededor de ellas, estaban impresionados, preocupados y consternados, puesto que era evidente el estado de gravidez de la chica, así como la posición en la que se encontraba ella, ya que había caído doblada con su cuerpo y manos protegiendo su vientre, además que la visión de tanta sangre no era una buena señal.

Ayumi llamó la ambulancia y Nodoka llamó a Ranma que al enterarse de lo sucedido dejó todo y salió corriendo para llegar lo más pronto posible al lado de su esposa.

A partir de ahí todo sucedió demasiado rápido, Akane llegó al hospital en la ambulancia acompañada de Ayumi y Nodoka, Ranma llegó unos minutos después. El personal médico se esforzó hasta lo indecible por salvar a la pequeña Saotome, pero lastimosamente no lo lograron, la pequeña no sobrevivió, el golpe fue demasiado fuerte, además Akane estaba grave, había perdido demasiada sangre y recibido varios golpes en el transcurso de la caída.

Akane pasó dos días inconsciente en el hospital, cuando despertó inmediatamente se llevó las manos al vientre y al no sentir a su pequeña se deshizo en llanto, Ranma estaba con ella y le costó demasiado calmarla, ella se culpaba por lo ocurrido y en cierta parte él también lo hacía. Desde ese día todo fue en picada en el matrimonio, Ranma terminó ganando el torneo mundial por segunda vez, pero jamás le había sabido tan amargo el triunfo en una competencia, como en esa ocasión, tras unos días más Akane había sido dada de alta y ellos habían regresado a Nerima, ahí todo se hacía más real y más doloroso.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la habitación?-preguntó Ranma a Akane, ya se habían bajado del auto y Akane caminaba apoyada en el brazo del azabache. Ella solo asintió y despacio subieron al segundo piso, al llegar a la habitación Akane caminó hasta sentarse en la cama, Ranma solo se quedó en el marco de la puerta observando a su esposa.

-¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó por cortesía.

-Estoy bien, gracias –respondió suavemente sin siquiera mirarlo. Él solo dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Akane se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cunita que estaba a un lado de la cama, se apoyó en el barandal y tomó la frazada que ella misma había tejido y la abrazó con fuerzas, dejando salir su llanto, su dolor, su impotencia y desesperación, por no tener a su hijita, por no poder tenerla jamás a su lado, no conocería su rostro, sus ojos, no tendría el privilegio de escucharla que la llamará mamá, llevó una de sus manos a su vientre, mientras la otra seguía apretando con fuerzas la brazada, estaba vacío, levemente inflamado, pero sin vida, sin movimiento, lloró, lloró como no lo había hecho en años, y es que la última vez que había llorado así fue cuando perdió a su mamá, pero el dolor que sentía no se comparaba en nada con el vació que estaba sintiendo, de un momento a otro le arrancaron de tajo a su pequeña y se llevaron una parte de ella y de él que jamás regresaría. De tanto llorar se quedó dormida. Se despertó en la madrugada y vio a Ranma dormido dándole la espalda, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación y caminó hasta el que sería el cuarto de su pequeña, giró la perilla y presionó el interruptor, se adentró a la pieza y caminó observando todo lo que estaba allí, vio el corralito que habían comprado, el bambineto, una mecedora, un pequeño ropero, caminó hasta el ropero y abrió unas gavetas y extrajo varias prendas, unos lindos vestidos, unos guantes y el gi que le había obsequiado a Ranma en su cumpleaños, abrazó las prendas y se dirigió hasta la mecedora, se dejó caer en el mueble y abrazando las prendas, lloro de nuevo como lo había hecho con la frazada unas horas atrás.

Ranma por su lado había estado demasiado callado, ausente y con la mirada perdida, se lamentaba y culpaba por no haber estado con ellas, por no cuidarlas, por dejar ir a Akane ese día al centro comercial solo con su madre y Ayumi, quizás si él hubiera estado nada habría pasado, ahora su princesita estaría creciendo cada día más en el vientre de Akane, pero lamentablemente no era así, ella ya no estaba y él jamás la conocería, lo peor de todo es que apenas había pasado dos meses sabiendo de la existencia de su princesa, dos tristes meses, que ahora se veían reducidos a nada, comparado con el enorme vacío que sentía desde el momento que el médico le había dado la triste noticia.

Las recriminaciones y culpas, estuvieron a la orden del día en el matrimonio, no pasaba un solo día en que cada uno de los dos se culpara a sí mismos de lo sucedido, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba las culpas se fueron dirigiendo también hacia el otro. Además de que se había convertido en una rutina para Akane pasar horas encerrada en la que sería la habitación de la niña.

Ranma y Akane dejaron de ser el matrimonio que eran, y se fueron distanciando grandemente, ya no hablaban como antes, apenas cruzaban palabras, ni siquiera habían celebrado su aniversario, no tenían nada que celebrar. Pasaron los meses y la distancia se hizo más grande hasta que se cumplió un año del lamentable suceso.

La situación no daba para más, ellos ya no eran la sombra de lo que eran, se habían convertido en dos personas que vivían solo por vivir sin motivo por el que luchar, el arte que era algo que ambos amaban, ahora también era motivo de discusiones entre ellos. Cansados de la situación decidieron separarse. Akane regresaría a vivir al dojo y Ranma viviría en un pequeño departamento, venderían la casa, ninguno de los dos la quería, puesto que sería un recordatorio de todo lo sucedido, de todo lo que vivieron ahí y lo que pudieron llegar a vivir.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que estaban separados. Akane jamás retomó las clases que daba en el dojo, prefirió buscar un trabajo como fisioterapista de tiempo completo, que le permitiera mantenerse ocupada gran parte del día, además de mantenerse lejos del dojo. Ranma por su parte se ocupaba de sus clases en el dojo, seguía con sus entrenamientos y participando en los diferentes torneos en los que lo invitaban. Y cumpliendo con uno de esos torneos tenía que viajar hasta Sendai viajar era un poco peligroso, puesto que las lluvias eran muy fuertes en esta época del año, pero Ranma había decidió viajar esa misma noche a pesar de los consejos de Nodoka. En la madrugada sonó el teléfono del dojo Tendo una medio dormida Akane bajó para contestar la llamada, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, tenía un mal presentimiento con esa llamada.

-Buenas noches hablamos de la oficina de Medicina forense- saludó la mujer al otro lado de la línea. Akane sintió más presión en el pecho – ¿Podría hablar con la señora Akane Saotome? – preguntó a la joven que tenía una de sus manos fuertemente cerrada en su pecho y con otra sostenía temblorosamente el teléfono

-Ella habla – dijo entrecortadamente, la punzada en su pecho era más fuerte, sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-Señora lamento informarle que su esposo sufrió un accidente – decía la persona pausadamente- Necesitamos que venga…

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó Akane angustiada interrumpiendo a su vez a la mujer que hablaba.

-El señor Saotome acaba de fallecer – dijo con pesar la señorita – Lo lamento mucho señora – dijo con pena al no escuchar respuesta por parte de la joven señora Saotome.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –gritó Akane dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo sin soltar el teléfono, ante el grito de la menor de las Tendo Nabiki y Soun bajaron las gradas inmediatamente, Nabiki logró entender algo de los balbuceos de su hermanan en medio del llanto desgarrador que tenía en esos momentos, se acercó a ella y le quitó el teléfono.

-Dígame señorita- decía manteniendo su actitud fría y calmada de siempre, tomó papel y pluma y anotó los datos que le proporcionaron, cortó la llamada y caminó hasta su habitación, debía hacerse cargo de todo, Akane no reaccionaría después de lo ocurrido. Nabiki junto con Genma partieron a Sendai, arreglaron todo y trasladaron el cuerpo para que fuese velado en el dojo. Los funerales fueron concurridos por distintas personas, los vecinos, los compañeros de preparatoria y universidad de ambos, amigos del medio, los alumnos del dojo y los amigos de la familia. Nodoka estaba sumamente afectada había perdido a su único hijo, Genma parecía sereno, pero Akane estaba deshecha, había permanecido inmóvil en una de las esquinas del dojo, con su vista fija en el ataúd. El entierro transcurrió en medio de la lluvia, parecía que el cielo reflejaba el dolor y tristeza de todos los presentes. Pero especialmente la de Akane que no dejaba de llorar en silencio con la mirada fija en la sepultura, enterrarían a Ranma a un lado de su madre, donde ella había mandado a poner una plaquita para recordar a su pequeña, no tenía nada que le recordará su paso por este mundo, por ello decidió mandar a colocar esa plaquita a un lado de la tumba de su mamá, lo que ella jamás imaginó fue que Ranma ocupará un lugar ahí, al lado de su princesita, siguió llorando apretando fuertemente las rosas blancas entre sus manos, cuando colocaron todo como debía se acercó a la tumba, se arrodilló, partió el ramo a la mitad y puso las flores al lado de cada plaquita, en la de su hija y la de su esposo, los asistentes al entierro ya se habían retirado, dejando solo a la familia y amigos cercanos, los cuales se retiraron también para darle espacio a Akane, para que se despidiese a solas de su esposo.

Seguía arrodillada frente a la tumba, su mirada fija en la lápida que tenía grabada el nombre de su esposo, seguía llorando en silencio, era demasiado doloroso estar frente a la tumba de tres de sus seres queridos, a los cuales amaba y extrañaba muchísimo, nada sería igual a partir de ese momento. Se dejó caer en el suelo, y su voz salió en un desgarrador grito.

-RANMA NOOOOO - gritó con todas su fuerzas – No me dejes – decía suavemente con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

**Continuará… **

**Disculpas por no actualizar desde hace varios días, pero es que me sucedieron demasiadas cosas en estos últimos días, razón por la cual se me hizo difícil continuar con el ritmo que llevaba de actualización. **

**Espero seguir contando con su apoyo, se les aprecia muchísimo. Lastimosamente responderé sus comentarios hasta el siguiente capítulo, créanme que los he leído varias veces, se los agradezco muchísimo, pero prometo responderlos en próximo capítulo.**

**Les deseo felices fiestas de fin de año, que se lo pasen de lo mejor al lado de sus seres queridos, que disfruten el compartir bellos momentos en estos días en los que la familia y amigos se reúnen. **

**Los quiero muchísimo, gracias por formar parte especial de mi 2014 y nos vemos primero Dios en el 2015. Bendiciones.**


	9. ¿Rosa?

**¡SORPRESA!**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es una historia pequeña y con algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes, pero es por la edad en las que los he situado. **

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**Dedicado a PFernando que me animó a seguir escribiendo. Espero sea de tu agrado el capítulo mi querido amigo.**

**Capítulo 9: "¿Rosa?**

Seguía arrodillada frente a la tumba, su mirada fija en la lápida que tenía grabada el nombre de su esposo, seguía llorando en silencio, era demasiado doloroso estar frente a la tumba de tres de sus seres queridos, a los cuales amaba y extrañaba muchísimo, nada sería igual a partir de ese momento. Se dejó caer en el suelo, y su voz salió en un desgarrador grito.

-RANMA NOOOOO - gritó con todas su fuerzas – No me dejes – decía suavemente con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, pero el gritó de Akane resonó dolorosa y desgarradoramente por todo el lugar.

Se incorporó sobresaltada, asustada y llorando a mares, la persona a su lado encendió inmediatamente la lámpara que se encontraba a su lado, se incorporó asustado y preocupado por dicha acción por parte de su acompañante, la instancia se iluminó a causa de la luz producida por la pequeña lámpara. Todo ocurrió en fracción de segundos.

-RANMA NOOOOO – repetía Akane con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas. Su acompañante la abrazó protectoramente meciéndola entre sus brazos.

-¿Akane qué tienes?, ¿te sientes mal? ¿te duele algo? – preguntaba la persona a su lado. Ella negaba con la cabeza, ya que el llanto le cerraba la garganta y no podía emitir sonido.

-Tranquila cariño – decía con voz suave, tranquila y cariñosa. Akane seguía llorando nerviosa y asustada, mientras que la persona que la tenía abrazada le susurraba palabras al oído. Poco a poco Akane se iba calmando, pues poco a poco se iba dando cuenta de todo lo que le rodeaba, allí a su lado, mejor dicho entre los brazos de él, se encontraba ella, su terco, orgulloso, cariñoso y amado esposo estaba a su lado, abrazándola, besándole los cabellos, en esos momentos sus manos temblorosas estaban en su vientre acariciando con ansiedad a su pequeña, ella estaba bien, los dos estaban ahí, a su lado, con ella, no la habían dejado sola, no la habían abandonado y eso la hacía sentirse tranquila, completa y feliz, pues solo había sido una horrible pesadilla, la peor de todas las que pudiera tener en toda su vida, poco a poco y gracias a las caricias, abrazos, besos y palabras de Ranma se había tranquilizado y ahora solo eran leves sollozos los que tenía.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba con voz suave pero preocupada el azabache.

-Tuve una pesadilla – respondía Akane con voz entre cortada debido a las hipadas producto del reciente llanto.

-¿Estas mejor? – preguntaba Ranma al ver que el llanto ya había cesado, mientras limpiaba con sus dedos cariñosamente las lágrimas de la carita de su esposa. Akane por toda respuesta solo asintió viendo fijamente las perlas azuladas de su esposo, que reflejaban miedo, preocupación, cariño, ternura y amor, mucho amor, se acomodó mejor en el pecho de su esposo, quedando uno de sus oídos cerca del corazón del azabache, razón por la cual los latidos del corazón de su amado junto con los movimientos de su pequeña, le recordaron firmemente que todo estaba bien.

Ranma siguió acunando a Akane en sus brazos, manteniendo fuerte el agarre de su esposa, le seguía besando el cabello y al igual que ella, tenía una mano en el abultado vientre para permitirse sentir los movimientos de su princesa.

-Shhhhhhhhhhhh tranquila, sabes que no es bueno que estés así, hazlo por las dos ¿sí? – le decía viendo esos ojitos chocolates, que reflejaban aún miedo y preocupación, ella solo asintió y empezó a respirar profundamente y a expulsar el aire lenta y pausadamente.

-Te amo – dijo Ranma tomándola de la barbilla para darle un tierno y cariñoso beso.

-Yo también te amo- respondió Akane al terminar el beso.

-Pediré que te traigan un té – dijo Ranma, puesto que era de madrugada y por cómo veía a su esposa, dudaba que pudiese dormirse rápidamente de nuevo.

-Está bien- respondió Akane suavemente, quería calmarse y tratar de dormir, por el bien de su pequeñita, no podía pasar en vela.

Ranma decidió no preguntarle que había soñado para despertarse así de sobresaltada, pidió té para ambos y al cabo de 15 minutos, el servicio del hotel se los llevó, ambos bebieron una taza y Akane arrullada en los brazos de su esposo poco a poco cedió al mundo de los sueños. Ranma se dedicó a velar el sueño de su esposa y su pequeña, no le gustaba para nada el hecho que Akane tuviera pesadillas y menos que la pusieran así de mal, jamás la había visto así de nerviosa, ansiosa y con ese llanto tan desgarrador que había mantenido por varios minutos. Tenía que saber que había soñado su Akane, para darle la seguridad que eso no ocurriría, pero conociendo a su esposa, estaba seguro que tenía que ver con su hija y con él y que no le diría tan fácilmente con tal de no preocuparlo, con esos pensamientos se fue quedando dormido.

Al día siguiente se despertó temprano debido a los rayos del sol que daban indirectamente en su rostro, lentamente abrió los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz. Al abrir completamente los ojos vio como estaba abrazando a su esposa por la espalda, la respiración de ella era tranquila y acompasada, ella se giró aún dormida, quedando de frente a él, se apoyó en un brazo y contempló a su dormida y encantadora esposa, ese rostro tan hermoso y tierno, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el sueño, sus labios entreabiertos, bajo su vista y la dejó fija en el vientre, esa abultada pancita era el lugar donde crecía y se desarrollaba su princesita, levantó su mano y acarició con suma delicadeza y ternura esa pancita, se acercó para depositar varios besos. Se quedó contemplando a su esposa dormir, había sido una larga noche, pues la bebé había estado muy inquieta lo que restó de la noche y por lo tanto Akane no había descansado como debía.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y así pasó más de una hora en la que finalmente Akane despertó un poco nerviosa, corroborando aún con cierto temor todo su entorno, pues se encontraba sola en la habitación, pero escuchó ruidos provenientes del baño, por lo cual dedujo que su esposo se encontraba ahí. Minutos después salió Ranma con una bata del hotel y con toalla mano secando su cabello, al ver que Akane estaba despierta y sentada se acercó a ella.

-Buenos días cariño –saludó dándole un beso tierno en los labios, después procedió a realizar la misma acción con su bebita- Buenos días princesa.

-Buenos días amor –saludó la peliazul con una pequeña sonrisa ante los gestos cariñosos de su esposo, todos los días era así, siempre las saludaba a las dos con una enorme beso de buenos días.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó acariciándole la mejilla suavemente.

-Mejor – respondió suavemente, aún seguía impactada por la gama de emociones y sentimientos que despertó en ella semejante pesadilla.

-¿Segura? –cuestionó dudoso, puesto que en los ojos de Akane veía que aún había cierto temor.

-Sí – respondió Akane un poco segura - ¿Ya es hora? –preguntó viendo el reloj de su mesita de noche, ya era las 8 de la mañana y el azabache tenía que bajar para el chequeo médico.

-Sí – respondió entrecerrando los ojos por el cambio de tema - ¿Saldrás con mamá y Ayumi? – cuestionó no muy convencido aún de dicha salida.

-No – respondió Akane negando a la vez con la cabeza. – Quiero descansar y mejor esperar que puedas ir conmigo – agregó viéndole a los ojos mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Ranma decidió no preguntar de seguro seguía impresionada por la pesadilla, y para él era mejor que se quedará en el hotel.

-Está bien – respondió dándole un beso en la frente - ¿Qué quieres desayunar? -cuestionó divertido ante el ruido de su propio estómago.

Akane dio una lista de su pequeño antojo de desayuno y Ranma llamó al servicio para que se los llevaran a la habitación, Akane se levantó para darse un baño y él procedió a cambiarse. Mientras Akane estaba en el baño Ranma aprovecho para salir en busca de su madre, comentarle lo sucedido en la noche y encomendarle el cuidado de sus dos tesoros, Nodoka estuvo de acuerdo que lo mejor era no salir, si su nuera había pasado tan mala noche, lo mejor era que descara y estuviera tranquila y de eso ella se haría cargo encantada, después de hablar con su madre, el azabache regresó a su habitación para encontrar a una Akane luciendo un hermoso vestido amarillo con flores blancas, y un pequeño prendedor en el cabello. Desayunaron juntos y Ranma salió al chequeo cuando Nodoka llegó a la habitación para quedarse con Akane.

El día pasó entre el chequeo médico de todos los participantes al Torneo, mientras Akane, Nodoka y Ayumi decidieron salir a los jardines del hotel.

**Una semana después**

Las preliminares del Torneo se llevaron a cabo dejando solo a los mejores en el Torneo. Todo lo refrente a la competición siguió su curso tranquilo y normal como lo era en un evento de ese tipo.

En lo referente a Akane y Ranma todo iba muy bien, exceptuando las noches ya que durante esa semana, la peliazul se había levantado sobresaltada por la misma pesadilla tres ocasiones en el transcurso de esos días. Ranma estaba preocupado no le gustaba para nada lo mal que la pasaba su Akane, durante los noches.

El resto del torneo siguió su curso, llegando a las semifinales y de ahí la gran final, llevando a Ranma Saotome a revalidar su título como campeón. Todo eso pasó durante las tres semanas que estuvieron en Tokio, para la fecha Akane ya tenía 26 semanas de embarazo y su pancita era más notable y el asedio de los medios también. Los periodistas querían la confirmación y exclusiva sobre la relación actual de la pareja y todo lo referente con el bebé que esperaban, situación por la cual habían decidido dar una entrevista, pero no en Tokio, sino en Nerima y en su casa. Nabiki se había encargado de arreglar todo lo referente a la exclusiva, sobre todo lo referente al dinero que cobraría por ella.

Llegaron a Nerima dos días después de decidir a quién le darían la exclusiva.

Instalados nuevamente en su hogar y libres del movimiento del Torneo. Ranma decidió que era hora de dedicarse de lleno a preparar todo para recibir a su princesa.

-Akane ¿quieres salir? – preguntó abrazando por detrás a su esposa. Ella estaba en la cocina terminando de acomodar los platos recién usados de su refrigerio.

-¿Salir a dónde? – preguntó viendo por sobre su hombro a su esposo.

-A donde tú quieras – respondiendo viendo como brillaban los ojitos de su esposa con emoción - ¿podríamos ir a comprar la pintura de una vez? – agregó al tiempo que su esposa se giraba aun en sus brazos, Akane llevó sus brazos al cuello de su esposo y lo beso tiernamente en los labios, feliz, emocionada y alegre por la propuesta del azabache.

-Siiii – respondió con la dicha bailando en todo su rostro. – Déjame ir por mi bolso – agregó separándose de su esposo para caminar a su habitación, siendo seguida por el ojiazul.

Unas horas después

Ranma y Akane estaban en una tienda de decoración en el centro comercial. Llevaban más de una hora viendo el catálogo de decoración.

-Me gusta este color – decía Akane viendo el muestrario de pintura, señalando un lindo color pastel - ¿qué te parece? – cuestionó viendo a su esposo.

-Me parece prefecto para la habitación de nuestra princesita - respondía con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece si combinamos este color con estas figuras? – cuestionó Akane mostrando unas mariposas.

-Me parece bien, podríamos pintar también un árbol de cerezos que saliera desde abajo a un lado de la cuna – opinó el azabache.

-¡Excelente! – exclamó la peliazul radiante de felicidad por todas las ideas que tenían para la habitación de su princesita.

Compraron todo lo necesario en la tienda de decoración y decidieron seguir con las compras de los muebles que les faltaban, seleccionando un armario, un cambiador, una mecedora y todo en tonos blancos para que combinara con la cuna que ya tenían. Después de cancelar los muebles y pedir que se los entregarán en su domicilio, siguieron caminando por el lugar para ir a comer algo, puesto que los muebles llegarían a media tarde a su hogar.

Después de comer se dirigieron a su hogar, horas después los de la tienda llevaron los muebles y los dejaron en el pasillo cerca de la habitación de la pequeña.

Siendo víctimas de la ansiedad y emoción dispusieron todo en la habitación para iniciar a pintar, cubrieron con adhesivo los marcos de la ventana y puerta, los interruptores de luz y cubrieron el piso. En esos preparativos estaban cuando el timbre de la puerta los interrumpió de seguro eran sus familiares y amigos que iban a ayudarlos, habían insistido tanto en hacerlo que ellos aceptaron agradecidos por esa muestra de cariño. Akane bajó con cuidado las escaleras y al abrir la puerta se encontró con sus hermanas, Ryoga y Mouse. Sus padres tenían que dar las clases en el dojo y Nodoka llegaría más tarde.

Prepararon la pintura e iniciaron a cubrir tres de las paredes de un hermoso tono rosa, ya que la pared donde iría el árbol de cerezo estaría pintada de blanco, la tarde pasó entre risas, bromas y poco a poco la habitación fue quedando hermosa. Después de pintar todas las paredes, bajaron a cenar Nodoka había llegado y junto con Kasumi se encargaron de preparar la comida, durante la cena los acompañaron Soun, Genma, Tofú y Toshiro el novio de Nabiki. Ryoga y Mouse no se quedaron ya que tenían que ayudar a sus respectivas esposas con el negocio, así que la cena transcurrió entre la familia. Compartieron la abundante cena y horas después todos se retiraron a sus casas, dejando a los futuros padres junto con Nodoka.

Al día siguiente a muy tempranas horas Ranma se levantó, se bañó, vistió y se dirigió al cuarto de la pequeña, como la pintura ya estaba seca se dispuso a pintar el árbol de cerezo con la mayor paciencia, habilidad y esmero que podía dedicar a dicha tarea, casi media hora después Akane le hizo compañía, se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta y se detuvo a contemplar a su esposo en la tarea que realizaba.

-Te está quedando hermoso –comentó con una tierna y hermosa sonrisa. Ranma al escucharla se giró hacia ella, mientras que la peliazul avanzaba hasta él, se saludaron con cariño y ternura reflejada en un delicado beso de buenos días.

-¿Me ayudarás con esto? – cuestionó alzando las cejas y señalando el dibujo. Akane asintió con una sonrisa, tomó la pequeña brocha y terminó de rellanar de color café el tronco del árbol de cerezo. Ranma terminó de pintar las ramas y finalmente pintó las flores, mientras Akane quitaba los adhesivos de la ventana, la puerta y los interruptores, después tomó las cortinas blancas y cuando estaba por colgarlas de la viga, Ranma llegó por detrás le quitó de las manos la viga y la ajustó a los soportes de la pared, dejándolas fijas. Se abrazaron viendo alrededor como había quedado el cuarto pintado, faltaba acomodar los muebles, pero lo harían más tarde con ayuda de Ryoga.

Finalmente habían terminado de decorar la habitación de su princesita, Ryoga se había retirado para pasar el resto del día con Ukyo y su hijo, mientras ellos terminaban de acomodar la ropa de la pequeña en el armario y las otras cosas en el cambiador, al terminar se abrazaron en el centro de la habitación contemplado todo a su alrededor. Tres de las paredes estaban pintadas de un lindo tono rosa suave con mariposas de diversos colores (predominando el lila) y tamaños en la parte superior, la pared restante estaba pintada de blanco y un hermoso árbol de cerezo que provenía desde abajo inclinando sus ramas hacia el lado derecho por toda la superficie de la hermosa cunita blanca, al lado de la cuna estaba una hermosa mecedora con unos cojines lilas, también habían algunas mariposas de colores rosas en esa pared. Las cortinas blancas colgaban a ambos extremos de la ventana con un lazo violeta en la parte de abajo. El cambiador se encontraba cerca de la ventana y el armario en la misma pared en la pared contraria se apreciaba un cofre de madera blanca con varios peluches y algunas muñecas que les habían sido obsequiadas por sus amigos y familiares.

Sonrieron complacidos, emocionados y anhelantes por ver a su princesita en esa habitación. Se mantuvieron abrazos viendo de frente el árbol de cerezos, el cual tenía colgando por cada extremo con un lazo rosa el nombre de su princesita en letras lilas.

-¡Quedó hermoso! – expresaba Akane feliz con el resultado de la habitación. Ranma la abrazaba por detrás en las manos en el vientre.

-Sí – respondía – Solo falta ella – agregó acariciando la pancita de su esposa.

**Continuará… **

¡Hola gente hermosa! Regresé espero que les guste el capítulo. Mil disculpas por haberme desaparecido tanto tiempo, pero estoy de regreso.

Agradezco sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

**Mariferyambay:** Hola linda, lamento haberte hecho llorar, pero yo también lloré cuando lo escribí, pero como ves en este capítulo todo está bien, los tres están juntos.

**PFernando: **¡Hola amigo! Lamento el mal rato que te hice pasar con el capítulo, pero me pareció oportuno escribir algo así en la miel de la historia que llevaba con los anteriores capítulos.

Gracias por tu opinión sobre el capítulo, por considerarlo intenso, dramático y por lo de mi talento por escribir.

Mi querido Fer, ahora respondiendo tu segundo comentario: Considero tu reacción inicial lo más lógica y por lo tanto no consideraste las hipótesis de Lian Potter, pero mi querida Lian tiene un don para adivinar por donde me guiaré en los escritos, por lo tanto según este nuevo capítulo la primera hipótesis de Lian es la correcta, y siendo sincera siempre fue esa desde que inicie a escribir el cap. 8.

Y respondiendo a tu último comentario:

No considero que seas masoquista, deduzco que al igual que mi persona, lees y relees algo que te gustó o impactó, lamento que no hayas encontrado nada entre líneas, pero no quería que eso sucediera, por ello no encontraste indicio alguno de lo que sucedería.

Al final te respondí la pregunta ha sido una pesadilla de Akane.

Cuídate muchísimo, espero que nos leamos la próxima semana, te mandó un fuerte abrazo.

**Marviza:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario y por los aplausos por la lectura del capítulo 8 que ha sido tan controversial en la historia, puesto que dista mucho de la línea que venía siguiendo con la dulzura y ternura. Espero te guste el capítulo. Déjame decirte que me encantó tu historia, en el poco tiempo que tenía me pasaba por allá a leerla. Lamento no dejarte comentarios, pero desde el móvil me era casi imposible. Cuídate mucho.

**Bry:** ¡Hola linda! Lamento haberte causado sentimientos tristes y nostálgicos, pero era parte de la historia, ahora espero que te guste el regreso al carril que dejamos atrás jejejeje. Cuídate mucho. Nos leemos la próxima.

PD. No soy perversa… bueno un poquito, pero lo necesario jeejjejeje.

**Critikal: **¡Hola linda! Te digo que todo fue una pesadilla así que tranquila, espero sea de tu agrado el cómo se dieron las aclaraciones del caso. Nos seguimos leyendo. Cuídate mucho.

**Paula249:** Hola Pau, pues era una pesadilla. Todo está muy bien entre los tres en espera de la pequeña Saotome. Nos leemos pronto. Que estés muy bien.

**Nancyricoleon: ** Hola guapa. Tienes razón el capítulo es muy triste, pero como tú dices la historia en general se basa en un embarazo, solo que esta tiene sus altibajos, pero que llega a feliz término. Espero te guste el giro de la historia, o mejor dicho el retorno al carril jejeje. Nos leemos en la próxima.

**Lian Potter: **¡Hola amiga! Espero sigas mejor de salud y que todo esté bien en el trabajo.

Pase bonitas felices fiestas de fin de año y espero que tú también, que este año todo sea de éxitos y buenos momentos.

Ahora pasando a la historia, no sabes lo que me agrada saber que te impacte con lo escrito y no sabes cómo me alegró leer tus tres teorías, puesto que al leer la primera (que es la que tenía planeada desde el inicio) me causa gracia, risa y alegría al ver que se te había ocurrido eso, aunque la segunda y tercera no estaban mal.

Te cuento que tu nombre e despertó curiosidad y me dirigí a tu cuenta y leí tu historia de la pequeña herms y por favor continúala, sí quedó en una parte muy interesantes, así que no seas mala. También te cuento que por esa historia me hice adicta a leer fanfic sobre Harry Potter. Cuídate nos leemos pronto.

**Guest:** No soy cruel, ya arregle la situación. Cuídate. Nos leemos pronto.

**La contadora de elefantes: **Hola linda. Gracias por tu comentario. Nos leemos la próxima. Cuídate mucho.

**Imposible: **Hola, la historia no ha terminado, lo que sucede es que se me olvidó escribir "continuará", siento el olvido. Y no soy más cruel que Rumiko, ella ni siquiera nos dio un embarazo, son bromas, espero te guste el capítulo y no estés descontenta con él como con el anterior. Cuídate nos leemos la próxima.

**Mimato bombon kou:** ¡Hola! Lamento que el capítulo 8 fuera triste, pero espero haberlo remediado en este nuevo. Lo bueno es que tanto Ranma como la bebé están bien y cada vez se acerca más el día de conocerla. Nos leemos pronto, un abrazo.

**Fransaotome: ¡**Hola Fran! te alegrará saber que no mate a Ranma, está vivo al igual que la bebita. Espero te agrade el capítulo. Nos leemos pronto. Cuídate mucho.

**Zabitamt1975:** Hola espero este muy bien. La historia no es tragedia, pero entiende que creyeras eso por el capítulo 8, el cual plasmé para reflejar los miedos más grandes de Akane, sobre la vida que tiene hasta el momento. Gracias por tus sugerencias, me agrada muchísimo que se tomen el tiempo de escribir críticas constructivas para mejorar los escritos y no que todo sea alago, o peor solo vistas sin comentarios. Cuídate muchísimo y espero leernos pronto.

**Guest: **Hola, gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te guste la historia, y cómo ves la muerte de Ranma solo fue parte de la pesadilla, así que todo está bien. Coincido contigo Ranma y Akane son de mis parejas favoritas, así que al menos trataré de darles el final que no Rumiko no les dio. Cuídate mucho.

**MIL GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. **

**Les prometo terminar la historia, les cuento que queda poco para que termine, así que subiré un capítulo por semana. Nos vemos la próxima en el capítulo 10 de ¡Sorpresa!**

**Astrid Saotome **


	10. Detalles

**¡SORPRESA!**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es una historia pequeña y con algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes, pero es por la edad en las que los he situado. **

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**Capítulo 10 " Detalles"**

Era una hermosa mañana en Nerima, Ranma se encontraba sentado en la oficina que habían acondicionado con Nabiki en el dojo, para encargarse de todo lo relacionado con el manejo del mismo. Terminó de leer y revisar unos documentos, cerró la carpeta y al acomodarla a un lado se fijó en el portarretrato que tenía sobre su escritorio, era una foto de él y Akane en su reciente cumpleaños, el día que se enteraron que esperaban a su princesita. Sonrió tiernamente viendo la imagen y se permitió pensar en su esposa y es que llevaba varias semanas preocupado por Akane, desde su estancia en Tokio había tenido esa pesadilla varias veces, las primeras semanas eran casi a diario, conforme el tiempo y a las atenciones que él y la familia le brindaban, poco a poco se fue relajando y fueron casi desapareciendo, lo que le intrigaba y preocupaba era la negativa de Akane por contarle con que soñaba para que se despertará tan inquieta, nerviosa y ansiosa. Decidió no insistirle y esperar para que ella le contará sus temores. Deseaba que llegará pronto el día para que ella le contará y así poder olvidarlo.

Decidió dejar de pensar por un momento en las pesadillas de Akane y concentrarse en que se acercaba el cumpleaños de su querida esposa y quería sorprenderla con su regalo, esperaba que Akane tomara a bien el obsequio y no cuestionará demasiado por él, ella se lo merecía y él había hecho todo lo posible por darle ese obsequio a su Kane, y ni siquiera con dicho detalle lograba compararse con el regalo tan hermoso que Akane llevaba en su vientre, su " princesita" y es que será la luz de sus ojos, aún no la conoce, pero la ama con la misma intensidad que ama a su madre, pero con un amor distinto.

Un toque en la puerta de la oficina lo saca de sus pensamientos, pero sonríe con alegría al escuchar la voz que pide entrar.

-Adelante- responde alegre y poniéndose de pie para recibir a su visitante.

-¿Estás ocupado? – cuestiona asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Pasa- respondió al momento que llega hasta la puerta para abrirla de una vez y dejar la visión completa de su esposa- Para ustedes siempre tengo tiempo – agrega besando tiernamente los labios de Akane.

-mmmmmm fresa- dice después del beso, Akane sonríe con un adorable sonrojo en el rostro - ¿antojo? – pregunta el azabache viendo a su esposa interrogante.

-Sí – responde ella –Helado de fresa –explica mientras se deja abrazar por el ojiazul.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? –cuestiona enarcando una ceja y es que ella sabe que para él no es ninguna molestia cumplirle ningún antojo.

-No me veas así – responde haciendo puchero – Tía Nodoka me lo trajo cuando venía del mercado – agregó separándose de su esposo, le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

-No te enojes Kane, sabes que me encanta complacer cada uno de tus antojos –decía el azabache mientras se acerca a su esposa y la abrazaba por detrás, llevó las manos a su pancita y sonrió al sentir a su hija moverse – Pero me alegra saber que mi madre también te complace en todo.

-Está bien- decía Akane con una pequeña sonrisa. Ranma se giró quedando frente a Akane y le beso en la frente.

-¿Hablaste con Nabiki? – preguntó el ojiazul viendo directamente a su esposa.

-Sí, ya tiene todo listo como queremos – respondía Akane apoyándose en el pecho de su esposo, mientras él recargaba la barbilla en la cabeza de Akane.

Estuvieron algunos minutos abrazados, susurrándose palabras dulces, pero una voz llamándolos les hizo salir de su mundo romántico.

-Ranma, Akane a comer – gritó Kasumi desde la casa.

-Vamos – dijo Ranma caminando de la mano con Akane. Llegaron al comedor, se sentaron en sus lugares y comieron al lado de toda la familia.

**Días después.**

Era una linda mañana de otoño, ese día era el cumpleaños de Akane y toda la familia y amigos cercanos se reunirían para celebrar en el dojo.

Ranma se había levantado temprano, se bañó, cambió y bajó a la cocina y le preparó el desayuno a su esposa, Nodoka se había quedado en el dojo junto con Kasumi para preparar toda la comida para la celebración.

Subió con una bandeja para llevársela a su esposa. Desde que estaban prometidos por ellos mismos, habían adoptado por costumbre llevarse el desayuno a la cama en celebraciones especiales para ellos.

Llegó con la bandeja y la dejó a un lado. Despertó a Akane con un dulce beso en los labios, lo cual hizo que poco a poco abriera los ojos.

-Buenos días cielo – saludo Ranma a su esposa con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Después saludo a su princesita.

-Buenos días cariño – respondía Akane sentándose en la cama, mientras Ranma acomodaba las almohadas tras ella para que estuviera más cómoda.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños princesa! – exclamaba el azabache acomodando la bandeja en las piernas de Akane.

-Gracias amor – respondía Akane conmovida ante la visión de la bandeja y es que contenía fruta, cereal, jugo, té, arroz, caballa a la plancha, tamagoyaki, tofú caliente y umeboshi con pepino y a un lado una hermosa rosa blanca – Es demasiada comida- agregó asombrada por la cantidad de platillos.

-No sabía que se te podría antojar, así que prepare todo lo que pude – decía un poco apenado, pues quizás a su esposa no se le antojaba nada de eso – Pero ¿si quieres otra cosa? , bajo y te la preparó – propuso ante la mirada asombrada de su esposa.

-No es necesario cariño, todo se ve riquísimo – respondió con una sonrisa conmovida por tanto detalle. Después de esas palabras procedieron a desayunar juntos como en el cumpleaños de Ranma, después de comer Akane se bañó y cambió, mientras Ranma arreglaba todo en la cocina.

Cuando Akane bajó se encontró con una hermosa visión, ahí en su sala había una infinidad de arreglos florales de todo tipo, tamaño y con flores de todos colores, habían girasoles, crisantemos, rosas, margaritas, orquídeas, jazmines, gladiolas, lirios, gerberas, y magnolias. Caminó hasta la mesa de centro donde había un hermoso arreglo con sus flores favoritas los lirios, también tenía unas rosas como las que le había dado en el desayuno su esposo, pero lo que llamó su atención fue la sakura que se encontraba en una cajita, se acercó y la tomó viendo que debajo había un sobre algo grueso y de color cobre. Mientras Ranma estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta que conducía de la sala a la cocina, viendo con satisfacción la carita de su Akane ante la primera sorpresa del día.

Akane tomó la cajita con la Sakura y observó que tenía una tarjetita rosa que decía:

_¡Feliz cumpleaños mami! Espero te guste mucho. Te quiero. _

_P.D. Falta poco para vernos. _

Al terminar de leer la tarjeta, la pequeña se movió dentro del vientre materno, para corroborar a su madre que estaba ahí con ella. Akane sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, era un hermoso detalle, pues la flor que tenía en sus manos era una copia de las que estaban pintadas en la pared de la habitación de su princesa. Ranma se acercó hasta donde estaba Akane y la abrazó por detrás, ella se recostó en el pecho de él y se dejó consentir por los besos en sus cabellos, hombros, brazos y finalmente en sus labios. Al separarse Akane hizo la pregunta que tenía en mente desde que vio el sobre.

-Ranma ¿qué es esto? – preguntó tomando el sobre con la mano libre.

-Tu regalo de cumpleaños – respondió tranquilamente con una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Mi regalo? – Cuestionó incrédula – Entonces el desayuno y las flores – expresó atónita, ante el gesto divertido de su esposo.

-Esos mi amor, son pequeños detalles, en el sobre está tu regalo – dijo serenamente, aunque en su interior estaba nervioso, esperaba que le gustará a Akane el obsequio.

-Eres increíble- dijo Akane arrojándose a sus brazos.

-¡Ábrelo! – exclamó Ranma con impaciencia. Akane abrió el sobre y se desconcertó al ver unos papeles notariales, que al hojearlos un poco, descubrió que eran.

-¿Son las escrituras del dojo? – dijo sin comprender – Pero estaban hipotecadas – dijo totalmente confusa.

-Vamos a sentarnos y te explico – expresó Ranma tomando a Akane de la mano y conduciéndola al sillón para que tomaran asiento.

-Te explicaré todo y no me interrumpas, por favor – le dijo cariñosamente acariciándole la mejilla.

-Está bien – respondió Akane.

-Verás Akane a finales de año llegó un aviso del banco notificando los pagos vencidos de la hipoteca del dojo y la casa, la deuda era muy grande- dijo lo último un tanto incomodo –

-¿Llegaron a la casa? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta? – cuestionó con pesar.

-Todo está bien ahora- dijo Ranma acariciándole la mejilla- No te diste cuenta porque estaba solo en casa y justo cuando estaba con el empleado del banco, llegó Nabiki. El notario nos explicó a ambos el estado de la deuda, pedimos un plazo para ofrecerle una propuesta para la cancelación de la deuda. Después con tu hermana acordamos una cantidad fija cada mes para saldar el adeudo…

-Por eso participaste en todos esos torneos – afirmaba Akane con una sonrisa, comprendiendo todo lo que su esposo había hecho. Él solo asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa a ella.

-Sabes que tenía dinero ahorrado de los torneos anteriores, así que adelantamos una buena parte. También sabes que cuando Akira me comentó de los torneos tenía intención de participar en algunos, pero decidí participar en todos, para cancelar todo lo antes posible.

Akane escuchaba con detenimiento las palabras de su esposo, agradecía infinitamente semejante acción, ella sabía que su padre había adquirido préstamo tras préstamo por las constantes reparaciones del dojo y las deudas del maestro.

-Pero ¿Qué pasará con la parte de mis hermanas? Ranma ¿yo no puedo quedarme con todo y dejarlas sin nada? – decía con cara compungida – Habíamos hablado con Nabiki de dejarle la casa a Kasumi.

-Yo también hable con Nabiki y ella me dijo que ustedes dos querían dejarle la casa a Kasumi y estoy de acuerdo, ella se la merece. El dojo está a tu nombre, pero podemos retribuirle a Nabiki económicamente la parte de su herencia, que equivaldría a una cifra considerable – explicó tranquilamente para dejarle ver a Akane que tenía todo planeado y que estaba al tanto de sus deseos - ¿Qué dices? – preguntó luego de varios minutos sin que ella dijera nada, se estaba preocupando Akane estaba pensativa y fruncía el ceño en ciertos momentos.

-¡Eres maravilloso! – expresó lanzándose a besarlo con amor, cariño, ternura, el beso duró varios minutos y se fueron separando poco a poco – No debiste hacerme semejante regalo – decía con lágrimas contenidas en los ojos.

-Te mereces esto y más – decía apretándola en un abrazo – Además a Nabiki prácticamente se le compra su parte del dojo – explicó a ver que se quedaba callada, porque conociendo a su esposa como él lo hacía, estaba pensado en eso.

-Supongo que Nabiki está de acuerdo – dijo acomodándose mejor en los brazos del azabache.

-Sí, piensa invertir en acciones de la compañía donde trabaja – explicó para animar a su esposa, ambos sabían que una de las metas de la castaña era adquirir acciones.

Se quedaron varios minutos mimándose, faltaban unas horas para la comida que se celebraría en el dojo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó el azabache a su esposa.

-Quiero seguir un rato más así, después podríamos ir al cine – propuso con ánimos, tenía ganas de ver una película que se había estrenado recientemente.

-Está bien, pero después iremos a otro lugar antes de ir al dojo- le comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Una hora después salieron al cine, disfrutaron de la película, caminaron por el centro comercial, después fueron por un helado y por último fueron a un lugar muy especial.

Cuando Ranma estacionó el auto fuera del **Shakujii Park **Akane sonrió feliz era un lugar especial para ellos, le traía grandes recuerdos.

-Me estás consintiendo demasiado – le dijo a Ranma cuando llegó a ayudarla a bajar del coche.

-Lo hago con gusto – respondió con una enorme sonrisa, caminaron tomados de la mano y al llegar a la entrada del parque se detuvo y giró a ver su esposa, ella tenía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de seguro tan grande como la que él tenía y es que ese lugar había sido testigo de su primera cita de verdad.

Caminaron por el parque, visitaron el templo y al llegar la hora de la comida se sentaron en el mismo lugar de aquella primera cita. Pasaron el resto de la tarde ahí, disfrutando ellos tres de ese hermoso día, pero tuvieron que irse porque aún faltaba la celebración en el dojo que se llevaría a cabo con la familia y amigos.

**Semanas después **

Era una tarde fresca de otoño, Ranma y Akane se encontraban sentados en la banca de un jardín parecido al de Sapporo donde se casaron, ya que por el avanzado embarazo de 8 meses de Akane, no pudieron viajar las 15 horas para llegar hasta Sapporo.

Habían celebrado durante todo el día, en la mañana compartieron el desayuno como siempre lo hacían en sus fechas especiales, intercambiaron obsequios y es que ambos se conocían tan bien que sabían los deseos y gustos del otro, por ello Akane había mandado a crear una copia de una de las katanas de la familia de Ranma, Nodoka le había mostrado un pergamino con varias de ellas, y se fijó que una en especial llamó la atención de su esposo, lastimosamente todos ellas se habían perdido a manos de los familiares lejanos de Nodoka. Razón por la cual ella con ayuda de su suegra, mandó a confeccionar dicha arma. Ranma por su parte recordó un relicario que Akane le había mostrado en una de las fotografías de su madre, habló con Kasumi para que se lo prestará, después buscó un joyero para que le creara uno igual, cuando lo tuvo en sus manos colocó una fotografía de Akane bebé siendo cargada por su madre. Los regalos causaron una gama de sentimientos por parte de ambos y es que sin ponerse de acuerdo habían optado por darse objetos de gran valor sentimental y familiar.

Siguieron sentados y abrazados en la banca, Akane llevó una de sus manos al relicario que ahora colgaba de su cuello.

-Siento como si mamá estuviera conmigo – comentó girando el rostro para ver a su esposo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Siempre ha estado contigo- le dijo con voz suave, acariciando tiernamente su mejilla – Jamás te ha dejado sola – agregó antes de darle un beso en la frente.

-Tienes razón, solo que ahora la siento más presente, no sé si me entiendes – dijo con cara de confusión, y es que no sabía cómo explicarle a su esposo, que el tener el relicario con la foto de su madre, le hacía sentir que estaba con ella de una manera más física.

Ranma contempló a la peliazul con una ceja alzada ante la confusión que sentía y es que no entendía a qué se refería su esposa. Se quedaron callados como por dos minutos, uno pensando cómo explicarse mejor y el otro en como entender lo que le trataban de decir.

-Te refieres a ¿qué sientes a tu mamá de una manera más tangible? – cuestionó curioso y es que es lo único que se le ocurría.

-Sí – respondía Akane con una sonrisa, porque le había entendido a que se refería – Es como si pudiera tocar una parte de ella con el relicario – agregó con lágrimas en los ojos y es que Ranma no se podía imaginar cuanto significa ese relicario para ella.

-Cariño – dijo el azabache con ternura cobijado entre sus brazos a su sentimental esposa. Se quedaron abrazados por varios minutos, se acomodaron mejor en la banca para ver el solo que se ocultaba poco a poco.

**Continuará…**

**Mis disculpas por el atraso, pero quería tener avanzado el final antes de publicar este capítulo, les cuento que tenía más de dos semanas guardado en mi usb, pero hoy decidí que viera la luz en fanfiction.**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por seguir agregando la historia a sus favoritos y alertas. **

**Les cuento que el siguiente es el capítulo final, solo que no sé si será en dos partes o en una. Estoy pensando en hacer un epílogo también. **

**Agradezco sus comentarios:**

**Rya16:** ¡Hola! Me alegra saber que has leído la historia y lamento que te asustarás en el capítulo 8, pero todo está bien entre ellos. Espero te guste el capítulo y nos leemos la próxima, cuídate.

**Bry:** ¡Hola Bry! Sabes sí tengo idea de lo que es leer con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, con un nudo en la garganta y con el miedo sobre lo que va a suceder, por ejemplo leí "Soledad" de Natalia Saotome Tendo y te ahce llorar al inicio, pero después nos damos cuenta que solo está recordando y que la peliazul solo ha ido de viaje por trabajo. Me declaro una sentimental para leer ciertas cosas y es qye me aflojan los sentimientos, soy muy insensible, pero no dejó leer. Aunque hay una excepción no leí "Crisantemo" de Lum, porque me hizo llorar y llegué a duras penas al capítulo 5. Espero nos leamos la próxima, cuídate mucho.

**Mimato bombon kou:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario, tienes razón el cuarto lo dejaron bellísimo para su princesa y es que Ranma es tierno y consentidor y la peliazul tiene suerte con semejante esposo. Falta poco para saber cómo será esa bebita. Saludos para ti también, cuídate muchísimo, espero que te guste la actualización y nos leemos la próxima.

**Sam Archer: **¡Hola Sam! Espero estés muy bien, coincido contigo no me imagino que Ranma y Akane pierdan un bebé, aunque leí un one- shot donde no podían tener hijos y eso me entristeció. Me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo, lamento no haber actualizado durante tanto tiempo esta historia, pero ya retome el camino y en cuanto a "Todo lo encontré en ti" estoy trabajando en ella, para publicar dentro de unas semanas, sobre todo porque ¡Sorpresa! Está llegando a su final. Gracias por tus palabras y apoyo. Espero leernos la próxima, cuídate muchísimo.

**La contadora de elefantes: **¡Hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y por alegrarte con mi regreso, lamento que estuvieras con temor sobre qué pasaría, pero era una pesadilla, prometo seguir actualizando. Espero leernos la próxima, cuídate. Suerte para ti también.

**Maryviza: **¡Hola! Lamento que te comieras las uñas pensando en cómo seguiría, pero no quería matar a Ranma realmente, solo quería plasmar el temor que tiene Akane de perderlo. Espero leer otra historia tuya, escribes muy bien. Nos leemos pronto. Cuídate.

**PFernando: **¡Hola mi querido amigo! La dedicatoria era para agradecerte que me animaras a seguir con la historia, me alegra haberte sorprendido. También te quiero mucho amigo.

Ahora pasando al capítulo, me imagino que hiciste lo que he hecho yo en varios fic, el tuyo es uno de ellos, pienso en varias opciones y a veces terminando acertando en partes y en otras no acierto para nada, pero me alegra que sintieras alivio y alegría al ver que fue una pesadilla de Akane, pesadilla bastante cruel y dura, pero es que quería plasmar los temores de Akane. Agradezco tus palabras y el hecho que me digas que pudiste notar los detalles de cuando Akane despierta de su pesadilla y es por ello que Ranma se muestra comprensivo y atento con ella para tranquilizarla. Con respecto a la llegada de la pequeña Saotome, ya tienen la habitación y cada día se preparan con amor y cariño para esa nueva experiencia. Nos leemos la próxima vez. Cuídate muchísimo.

**Sandya: **¡Hola! Espero que te guste el capítulo, pronto veremos la llegada de la pequeña. Tranquila no me mates jajajaja, solo fue una pesadilla. Cuídate.


	11. Pequeños momentos

**¡SORPRESA!**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es una historia pequeña y con algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes, pero es por la edad en las que los he situado. **

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**CAPÍTULO 11: "Pequeños momentos"**

Si alguien a sus 16 años le hubiese dicho que a sus veinticinco estaría casado con Akane y se convertiría en padre, se hubiera reído en su cara y negado mil veces que eso jamás sucedería, pero ahora agradecía todos los días vivir casado con Akane y compartir todos esos pequeños momentos con su princesa, y es que se encontraba en la habitación de su muñequita viéndola dormir tranquilamente en su cunita, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, vestía una pijama rosa suave con mariposas blancas, los guantes eran blancos y se encontraba muy bien abrigada con mantas de lana blancas y lilas obsequio de sus tías. Sonrió ampliamente al ver que hacía un puchero con los labios, pensó que despertaría, pero solo movió la carita y siguió durmiendo.

Escuchó pasos dirigirse donde se encontraba y giró encontrándose con el cuerpo de su esposa, se veía más hermosa que antes, el dar a luz le había sentado de maravilla. Akane lo abrazó y se recargó en su pecho, observando dormir a su pequeña.

-Crece demasiado rápido –comentó con una sonrisa, su pequeña Emi ya tenía dos meses de vida.

-No podemos hacer algo para que se quede así – decía Ranma pensando que el tiempo pasaba volando y es que sentía que fue ayer cuando su pequeñita nació. Le dio un beso a su esposa en la cabeza y se perdió en los recuerdos del día en que llegó al mundo su pequeña Emi.

**Flash black **

Era las 8 de la noche del 15 de octubre y faltaban dos semanas para que Akane saliera de cuentas con su embarazo, por ello estaban nerviosos últimamente le costaba más desplazarse de un lado a otro, se cansaba más y es que el vientre estaba demasiado bajo, significando que la pequeña ya estaba en posición para el nacimiento, razón por la cual la doctora les había informado que era probable que no llegará a las 40 semanas.

Akane se encontraba apoyada en el respaldar de la cama, desde la mañana había tenido leves dolores en la parte baja del vientre, pero no había comentado nada, porque pensó que era debido a la caminata que había dado al regresar de la casa de Ukyo a la propia. Ranma se encontraba en el baño dándose una ducha antes de dormir. Al llegar a la cama se sentó al lado de su esposa.

-¿Cómo te has sentido? – preguntó con preocupación al ver que Akane tenía sus manos en su vientre.

-Bien- respondía algo dudosa, girándose a un lado para poner el relicario en la mesita de noche que tenía a su lado.

-¿Segura? – cuestionaba inseguro, tomando a Akane de la barbilla para verla a los ojos fijamente. Akane solo asintió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Se acostó mejor en la cama y en parte del pecho de su esposo y poco a poco se quedó dormida.

A las 10 de la noche Akane despertó a causa de los dolores que eran más fuertes, Ranma sintió que su esposa se despertó y que encendía la luz de la lámpara de noche.

-¿Estas bien? –cuestionó preocupado por los gestos de dolor de su esposa – hace ¿cuánto tiempo tienes contracciones? – interrogó, ayudando a Akane a sentarse.

-Desde la tarde, pero eran leves, ahora son más fuertes – respondía aguantando la contracción que estaba teniendo.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada? – interrogó un poco molesto, mientras se levantaba de la cama, para sentarse a su lado y darle un masaje en la espalda.

-Pensé que pasarían pronto – respondió respirando profundamente con las manos sobre su vientre. Ranma siguió sentado a su lado dándole el masaje, pero pasaron varios minutos y algunas contracciones.

-Creo que es hora de irnos, ayúdame a ponerme los zapatos- dijo Akane con voz contenida por el dolor. Se pusieron de pie y mientras Akane se cambiaba de ropa, Ranma salía rumbo a la habitación de Nodoka para avisarle.

Más de diez horas después de haber llegado al hospital, Akane finalmente se encontraba dando a luz a su pequeñita, junto a ella se encontraba un nervioso y preocupado Ranma que solo podía darle palabras de apoyo a su esposa, a la vez que sostenía una de sus manos. Tras varios minutos de gritos, dolor, preocupación, angustia, impotencia, ansiedad y varios pujos, se escuchó un llanto en la sala y el respiro de alivio de los dos padres primerizos que escuchaban por vez primera el llanto de su pequeña Emi. Las enfermeras atendieron a la menor, mientras la madre era atendida por el médico que esperaba a que la placenta fuera expulsada.

-Quiero verla- pedía Akane con voz cansada, pero ansiosa por tener en sus brazos a su pequeñita – Ranma tráemelaaaaaaa – terminó gritando lo último pues sintió en dolor tirante en la sensible zona por donde había nacido su pequeña.

-¿Amor qué tienes? – interrogó el azabache asustado pues Akane seguía gritando y quejándose de dolor- ¿Doctor qué sucede? – demandó saber.

-Tranquilícense la placenta quedó pegada a una de las paredes del útero, pero ya casi está fuera – dijo con voz calma, para tranquilizar a ambos.

-Ranma ve a verla – pidió Akane a su esposo y es que su pequeña seguía llorando y aún no dejaban que ninguno la cargara. Ranma deseó partirse en dos para poder estar con ambas, porque no quería separarse de su Akane, pero su princesita también lo necesitaba – Ve – dijo Akane impaciente y Ranma, así lo hizo, se acercó al cunero que estaba en la otra parte de la sala y vio a su muñequita, la tenían envuelta en una manta rosa con un pequeño gorro y en su manita ya tenía la pulsera con su nombre escrito, la enfermera se acercó a él y levantando a la pequeña, se la entregó al nervioso padre, explicando cómo sostenerla correctamente, él así lo hizo y se perdió contemplando a su hija.

-Bienvenida pequeña Emi- susurró con voz suave y llena de emoción. -Soy papá- dijo emocionado. Observó detenidamente a su hija, su pequeño y frágil cuerpo entre sus enormes brazos, tenía temor de apretarla demasiado y hacerle daño, se fijó en su linda carita roja por el llanto que recién había cesado, nariz pequeña, labios delgados, sus ojitos estaban abiertos y de un color azul que según había leído eran normal en los recién nacidos, por ello podía contemplarlos. La arrulló en sus brazos y la pequeña le tomó un dedo y le sujeto con fuerza, en ese momento supo que esa pequeña tenía su corazón en su delicada manita y es que la amaba, la amaba como a nada en el mundo. Caminó en dirección a su esposa, que ya había terminado de ser atendida y al verla supo que ella se moría por arrullar en sus brazos a su niña. Se acercó hasta entregarle la niña a Akane, ella la tomó y sus ojos dejaron salir las lágrimas contenidas.

-Hola mi amor, soy tu mamá princesa- dijo con voz dulce y cariñosa, mientras la bebita se removía en sus brazos.

**Fin del flas back.**

La voz de Akane le devolvió al presente.

-Ranma ¿en qué piensas? – cuestionó viéndolo con la ceja alzada.

-Pensaba cuando nació nuestra bendición y belleza (Emi)- respondió viendo como la pequeñita despertaba y exigía la atención de sus padres.

-Creo que necesita un cambio de pañal- expresaba Akane que ya se había acercado a la cuna para sacar a Emi, se dirigió al cambiador, Ranma se acercó a ellas y mientras Akane quitaba el pañal sucio y lo arrojaba al cesto, él limpiaba a su bebita, le pasó la toallita húmeda, y tomando el pañal que le ofrecía Akane se lo puso a Emi. Le arregló el pijama y se la pasó a Akane que le daría de comer a la pequeña.

Ranma se sentó en uno de los sillones que habían acomodado en la habitación, mientras Akane se sentaba en la mecedora que estaba a un lado de la ventana y del sillón donde estaba su esposo.

**Días después **

La pequeña familia Saotome- Tendo estaba en el cuarto de baño de la habitación principal, habían acomodado la bañera para bebés en la bañera que ellos utilizaban, tenían el agua templada, el shampoo y jabón especial para bebés y la toalla que usarían para el baño de Emi. Akane cargaba a su hija y procedió a quitarle la ropa con ayuda de Ranma, después la acercó a la bañera que tenía una toalla para ayudar a apoyar a la menor.

-Ranma tranquilo no pasa nada- decía Akane divertida por la reacciones de su esposo y es que la menor de los Saotome estaba haciendo relucir los miedos de su sobreprotector padre.

-Akane ¿y si se resbala, se golpea o se hace daño? – cuestionaba asustado y preocupado.

-Ranma tranquilo no es la primera vez que la bañamos – decía seria y es que el azabache la estaba empezando a molestar – Relájate y disfrutemos del momento – agregaba Akane para tranquilizar a Ranma y lo logró, el baño fue ameno, le lavaron el cuero cabelludo con una toallita mojada y enjabonada, le limpiaron los ojitos y carita con un algodón húmedo y lavaron normalmente el área genital de la beba, le enjuagaron el cuerpo con ayuda de la toallita húmeda y finalmente le enjuagaron completamente con una toalla limpia y envolvieron a la pequeña en una toalla con capucha para llevarla a la habitación y cambiarla.

Akane llevaba a Emi en brazos y en la cama de ellos ya tenía preparado todo para cambiarla, la depositó sobre las mantas que había colocado, la secó y después le aplicó crema dándole pequeños masajes en piernas y brazos.

-¿Quieres seguir? – le preguntó a Ranma que la veía atentamente, si bien era cierto que había estado presente en su primer baño y en algunos más, no lo había hecho en las últimas semanas, ya que le había tocado dar las clases de las mañanas y cuando él se iba era demasiado temprano para bañarla. Él asintió tomando el lugar de su esposa frente a la pequeña, tomo crema con sus manos y empezó a darle masaje en el cuerpo, le colocó el pañal y las calcetas lilas después el pantalón blanco del trajecito de invierno, siguió con la blusa de mangas largas y estampado de pequeñas flores lilas y blancas, finalmente le puso los zapatitos blancos que le había comprado recién se había enterado que tendrían una niña, le puso un gracioso gorro lila con blanco, le puso colonia de bebés y finalizo de ponerle a su niña todas las prendas que Akane había dejado preparadas, cuando escuchó los pasos de su esposa dirigirse a él.

-Ponle este abrigo – dijo Akane con una sonrisa acercándose con un abrigo café claro, y es que se sentía feliz al ver como Ranma con tanta delicadeza y cuidado cambiaba a su princesita, Ranma tomó el abrigo y se lo puso a Emi.

-Ayúdame a ponerle los guantes – expresó Ranma cargando en brazos a la bebé.

-Ahora sí esta lista- expresó Akane con una amplia sonrisa observando a su hija- ¿Te parece si me baño y cambió primero y luego tú? – cuestionó viendo como Ranma le hacía gestos a su hija y ella alzaba sus bracitos en dirección a su rostro.

-Está bien – respondía Ranma y es que era mejor que ella se preparará primero y después él, si querían llegar a tiempo al cumpleaños del hijo de Ryoga y Ukyo.

-Gracias amor – respondió dando un salto en su sitio, se acercó a sus dos amores y le dio un beso a su esposo, el cual se encargó de alargarlo un poco, después de romper el beso, Ranma se dirigió al cuerpo de su niña para ir por el bolso que llevarían con las cosas necesarias para la pequeña.

Akane se quedó en la habitación para arreglarse y Ranma salió para la habitación de Emi, pero se encontró con Nodoka que al ver a su nieta se acercó hasta ellos.

-Hola mi niña- saludaba Nodoka con una enorme sonrisa a su tesoro, tomando en brazos a la pequeña que estaba quedándose dormida.

-¿Cómo estas hijo?- cuestionaba acariciando una mejilla del azabache.

-Todo bien mamá- respondía dándole un beso en la frente y es que no había visto en el desayuno a su madre.

-¿Te quedas un momento con ella? – cuestionó por compromiso, pero sabía que no había necesidad de pedírselo a su madre, ya que ella lo haría encantada.

-¡Claro que sí! – respondió con una amplia sonrisa. Ranma correspondió a la sonrisa de su madre – Yo la acuesto en su cunita.

-Llevaré el coche al auto- informó a su madre, mientras la seguía a la habitación de Emi, tomó el coche y bajó con él para llevarlo al auto. Mientras Nodoka se sentaba en la mecedora cantándole una nana a su nieta.

**Una hora después **

La familia Saotome- Tendo se encontraba en el Uchan´s rodeados de familiares y amigos que se habían reunido para festejar el primer cumpleaños del pequeño Takeshi Hibiki Kounji, cuyos padres optaron por agasajarlo con una comida y después con una fiesta infantil, invitando a los niños del vecindario.

La pequeña Emi pasaba de brazos en brazos y es que había sido cargada por todos los asistentes a la reunión, sus padres estaban agradecidos de todas las muestras de cariño que recibía la niña.

Ranma se acercó a su esposa que estaba sentada en una banca del jardín del Uchan´s, todos los niños se encontraban rodeando al payaso que estaba haciendo figuras con los globos, mientras los adultos disfrutaban de los bocadillos que había en las mesas ubicadas en un extremo del jardín.

-Hace 6 años nadie hubiera pensado que esos dos tendrían un hijo- comentó Ranma abrazando a su esposa con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Y hace 7 años nadie hubiera creído lo mismo de nosotros – respondió ella dándole un golpecito en el brazo en son de reclamo.

- ¡ja! Eso no es cierto – respondió a la defensiva frunciendo el ceño – Sabes que después del último fracaso de boda de los viejos las cosas entre nosotros cambiaron- dijo seriamente acariciándole la mejilla.

-Lo sé- respondió ella acomodándose mejor entre los brazos de su esposo. – Te puse las cosas un poco difíciles ¿no? – cuestionó con una sonrisa divertida, dirigiendo la mirada hacia su esposo.

-Creo que fuiste justa, realmente no merecía que se dieran fácil las cosas – comentó justificando las acciones de su esposa.

-No tiene importancia, lo que importa es el presente y que estamos juntos – dijo acariciando la mejilla de su esposo, observando a lo lejos a Nabiki cargar a Emi acompañada de su novio.

-Tienes razón- respondió el azabache dándole un beso en la frente. Nabiki se acercó a la banca con la pequeña dormida.

-¿Dónde dejaron el coche?- preguntó cuándo estuvo enfrente de su hermana y cuñado.

-Adentro. Iré por el – respondió Ranma poniéndose de pie.

-¿Se tomó todo el biberón?- cuestionó Akane a su hermana, que se había sentado a su lado.

-Sí, lo tiene Toshi- respondió señalando con un gesto de cabeza en dirección a su novio que platicaba con Tofú.

-Quien diría que la "reina del hielo" fuera tan dulce y cariñosa- decía Akane molestando a su hermana.

-Son mis sobrinos Akane- respondió Nabiki restándole importancia al comentario.

Ranma llegó con el coche y Nabiki acomodó a Emi dentro, abrigándola con las mantas. Nabiki se dirigió donde su novio. Ranma y Akane se quedaron sentados en la banca observando dormir a la bebita. Minutos después Ranma se había levantado de su asiento por unas bebidas.

En la mesa de bebidas se encontró con Ryoga mirando con cara de tonto a su esposa e hijo jugando con un globo.

-Cierra la boca p-chan- dijo Ranma molestando a Ryoga.

-Cállate nenita – respondió el otro devolviendo la broma y es que ahora se llamaban así, sin el propósito de incomodar por la maldición.

-Jamás pensé que podría ser tan feliz- comentó viendo como su hijo sonreía encantado jugando con el globo.

-Todos nos merecemos ser felices- comentó Ranma- Y tú debes reconocer que no lo serías si hace 6 años no hubieras terminado el compromiso con Akari y acabado perdido en Nerima – agregó riendo y es que Ryoga era un caso con su sentido de orientación.

-Es cierto el terminar con Akari marcó otra etapa en mi vida, pero reconozco que lo mejor de esa época fue trabajar con Ukyo y decidirme a estudiar, ese fue el verdadero inició de la historia entre nosotros – agregó sonrojado y es que al terminar con Akari, llegó a Nerima solo para encontrarse con que Ranma y Akane se llevaban realmente mejor y eran amigos, fue ahí cuando Ukyo le brindó su apoyo, dándole un trabajo y motivándole a estudiar para poder ejecutar mejor su habilidad en el arte. Con el paso del tiempo se fueron acercando más y conforme el paso de los meses decidieron salir, lo que los llevó a un noviazgo de tres años, después a casarse y a los pocos meses a ser padres.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí alejados de todos? – preguntaba Ukyo llegando con Takeshi en brazos.

-Conversando amor- respondió Ryoga dándole un beso a su esposa y tomando a su hijo en brazos.

La fiesta terminó unas horas después con el respectivo canto de feliz cumpleaños y la degustación del delicioso pastel.

**Diez meses después…**

Ranma llegó a su casa y al no encontrar señales de su esposa e hija, se dirigió al lugar donde sabía que estarían ambas. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de Emi. Se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta contemplando la tierna y encantadora visión ante él, Akane estaba sentada sobre unas mantas jugando con su pequeña Emi que estaba apoyada en una mesa que tenía un libro con sonidos de animales, algunas figuras de corazón, estrella, mariposa con sonidos musicales, alrededor de ellas habían algunas muñecas y peluches. La pequeña sonreía y gritaba alegremente al presionar algunos botones y escuchar los sonidos que de ahí salían, Akane sonreía enormemente contemplando a su niña.

Lentamente se acercó hasta ellas, se colocó frente a su pequeña que sonrió alegre al verlo y estiró sus bracitos hacia él, encantado la tomo en brazos y la levantó por sobre su cabeza, logrando las risas de la niña.

-Hola cariño- dijo Akane poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos al sentirse ignorada por su esposo.

-Hola amor- respondió Ranma acercándose a Akane y abrazándola con el brazo que tenía libre y plantándole un gran beso apasionado que logró quitarle el enojo a Akane – Traje algo para ti – dijo al romper el beso y caminó hasta la puerta donde había dejado una bolsa rosa que le entregó a Akane.

-¿Qué hiciste Ranma? – cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos viendo a su esposo.

-No hice nada amor- respondió dándole otro beso – Ábrelo – pidió. Akane abrió la bolsa sacando de ella un precioso marco de fotos de madera tallada con algunas flores, dentro de éste una foto del primer cumpleaños de Emi, ahí se veían los tres, Ranma abrazando a una Akane con Emi en brazos, frente a ellos el pastel con una velita y un número 1 de dulce.

-Es hermoso cariño- dijo Akane alegre abrazando el marco de fotos. Se acercó a Ranma y lo besó en los labios, los balbuceos cada vez más claros de Emi interrumpieron el momento. Se escuchó que decía.

- pa pa pa pa – repetía entre risas agitando los bracitos.

-Eso es mi niña ahora repite papá… papá – decía Ranma viendo con burla a Akane, habían apostado cual sería la primera palabra de Emi, por ello no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de insistirle a su hija.

-Haber cielo repite mamá… mamá… mamá – decía la peliazul acariciando una mejilla de su hija y viéndola con ternura y amor.

-De eso nada Akane, deja a mí niña tranquila- decía Ranma alejándose con Emi en brazos.

-Ni lo sueñes Ranma – decía siguiéndolos. Ranma salió de la habitación y se encaminó por el pasillo, dirigiéndose al primer piso.

-¿Hay alguien en casa?- se escuchó que preguntaba una voz desde la sala. Ambos continuaron descendiendo los escalones hasta llegar al lugar donde provenía la voz de Nodoka.

-Buenas tardes tía- saludó Akane a su suegra. Ranma avanzó hasta su madre con la pequeña en brazos.

-Buenas tardes mamá – saludó el azabache a su madre. Nodoka se acercó hasta Ranma y tomó a Emi que desde que la vio estiró sus bracitos hacia ella.

-Hola mi niña hermosa- decía Nodoka con voz dulce a su nieta, repartiéndole besos en todo el rostro, la pequeña se dejó hacer encantada riendo alegremente por los mimos de su abuelita.

-Salí antes de mi compromiso, por ello me adelante, así podrán irse con tiempo- les dijo a su hijo y nuera, ya que ellos tenían un compromiso esa noche y Nodoka cuidaría de Emi hasta que ellos llegaran.

-Gracias mamá- respondía Ranma apenado con su madre, llevaba cuidando a Emi más de 3 meses en todas las salidas que ellos tenían y es que no querían poner más trabajo a Kasumi, que ya tenía bastante con el pequeño Kenji de casi 6 años y su segundo embarazo de 6 meses y de gemelos. Nabiki estaba organizando su boda y andaba muy estresada, Ukyo y Ryoga tenían a Takeshi de 2 años y el restaurante, así que abusando de Nodoka nuevamente le habían pedido que cuidará a la pequeña.

-No se preocupen para mí es un placer quedarme con ella- decía Nodoka a los jóvenes padres, viéndoles la cara de pena -¿Verdad hermosa?- agregó acariciando la naricita de Emi.

-Suban a arreglarse que yo llevaré a esta hermosura a la cocina – dijo Nodoka saliendo con la pequeña en brazos en dirección a dicho lugar.

Los días siguieron pasando y así las semanas y meses hasta que llegó el día que uno de los padres de la pequeña Emi ganó la apuesta sobre la primera palabra de la pequeña.

En la terraza de uno de los mejores restaurantes del centro de Nerima, se encontraban los esposos Saotome, disfrutando de una hermosa velada, ambos vestidos elegantemente de acuerdo al lugar, Akane luciendo un hermoso vestido azul cielo, cuello redondo y tirantes gruesos, ajustado en el busto hasta la cintura y un poco más suelto hasta las rodillas, zapatos altos del mismo tono del vestido, el cabello un poco más largo rosando los hombros lo llevaba liso con las puntas rizadas, Ranma lucía un traje negro con camisa gris y corbata negra.

Estaban disfrutando un delicioso plato de fetuchine acompañado de una copa de vino, la conversación había sido amena, recordando sus mejores momentos y los no tan buenos, los días que pasaban juntos con Emi descubriendo cada gesto, movimiento y mueca de la pequeña. Reían de todas las aventuras que hasta el momento habían pasado con su hija, las primeras noches en vela, los cambios de pañales, la primera vez que le dio fiebre, las primeras vacunas y cuando le empezaron a salir sus dientes, cada día era una aventura, emocionante, alegre, difícil y complicada, sobre todo por ser padres primerizos, pero sabían que no cambiarían por nada del mundo todo lo vivido.

-Te gané la apuesta –dijo sonriendo el azabache a su esposa.

-Por muy poco-dijo entrecerrando los ojos y es que Emi el día anterior por la mañana mientras estaban desayunando había dicho muy claro **"papá"** y horas más tarde después de su siesta dijo "**mamá"**. Pero apuesta era apuesta y ella había perdido y estaba pagando su deuda.

-Jamás imaginé que me pidieras esto al ganar la apuesta-dijo Akane sonriendo a Ranma.

-¿Qué pensaste que te pediría? –cuestionó curioso alzando una ceja.

-Que te llevará el desayuno a la cama durante una semana, que te diera un masaje todos los días – dijo Akane con una sonrisa.

-Eres exagerada amor, pero son buenas ideas, las tendré presentes para la próxima – dijo sonriendo coquetamente. Siguieron conversando de temas triviales, minutos después les llegó el postre y lo disfrutaron juntos. Una hora más tarde estaban en casa. Nodoka sentada en la mecedora de la habitación de Emi estaba tejiendo una manta rosa para la bebita de Kasumi, el otro bebé era un niño.

-Buenas noches-saludaron ambos al llegar.

-Se durmió poco después que se fueron- les dijo a ambos padres que se habían acercado a la cuna, donde su hija donde plácidamente, le dieron un beso en la frente y junto con Nodoka salieron de la habitación. Nodoka esa noche se quedaría a dormir allí, se despidieron y cada quien se encaminó a su respectiva habitación.

Akane se moría de ganas por probar los resultados de los polvos que le había dado a Ranma en el jugo del desayuno, así que no pudiendo aguantar más, entró al baño, abrió el grifo llenó un vaso con agua y regresó a la habitación, se encontró con Ranma de espaldas quitándose la camisa y sin previo aviso le tiró el agua.

-¡¿Qué rayos?! – gritó Ranma al sentir el líquido frío sobre su espalda. Akane se quedó muda viendo a su esposo fijamente. Ranma resopló molesto con Akane por haberlo mojado con agua fría a semejantes horas, ahora tendría que darse un baño con agua caliente con lo cansado que estaba.

-Genial- dijo sarcástico- Ahora tendré que bañarme- dijo enojado, dio medio giró tomó una toalla y se giró para ver a Akane que seguía con los ojos abiertos y los labios abiertos con una frase atascada.

-A ti ¿qué te pasa?-cuestionó molesto frunciendo el ceño.

-No…no… te trasformaste –dijo con un hilo de voz, después corrió a abrazar a su esposo. Ranma la vio confundido por sus palabras.

-Mírate en el espejo- dijo aún abrazada a él, Ranma se separó de ella y se acercó al espejo, efectivamente no se había transformado, seguía siendo hombre, su cabello seguía negro, tenía la misma altura, no tenía senos, sino un pecho firme a causa del ejercicio.

-Pero ¿cómo es posible?... el agua estaba fría-dijo incrédulo observando su reflejo. Akane caminó hasta él y lo abrazó por detrás.

-¡Sorpresa! – susurró al oído del azabache- Con Ukyo investigamos sobre unos polvos que se deben consumir todos los días, hace efecto hasta siete días después de haber empezado a tomarlos, son naturales, es una mezcla de varias plantas, no elimina la maldición, sino que reduce el efecto del agua fría en tu cuerpo- explicó con una sonrisa, al ver los gestos de Ranma, lo giró hacia ella y tomando el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos añadió: No te dije nada antes, porque no era seguro que nos enviaran los polvos y al tenerlos no quería ilusionarte, ya muchas veces lo hemos hecho y no ha resultado, pero me alegra ver que esta vez sí ha dado buenos resultados-acabó diciendo acariciándole una mejilla, Ranma cerró los ojos ante la caricia, lentamente abrió los ojos.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- le dijo suavemente besándole la frente, la nariz y finalmente los labios- Me has dado una gran sorpresa – se besaron lentamente, con cariño, ternura y amor.

La vida está llena de pequeños momentos, la suma de ellos es el producto de los mejores momentos de tu vida, donde predomina la felicidad y es que hay más felicidad en los pequeños momentos rodeados de amor, que en grandes épocas rodeados de soledad.

**FIN**

**Les quiero agradecer de corazón el haberme acompañado en la aventura de escribir esta hermosa historia, la cual inicié a escribir un 25 de octubre, pero que vio la luz hasta el 5 de noviembre, esta historia nació con el descubrimiento del embarazo de mi mejor amiga, a parte me sirvió para derramar la miel y dulzura que no podía plasmar en mi otra historia. Aprecié muchísimo, creo que como no tienen idea cada uno de sus comentarios, me ayudaron a crecer como escritora de fics.**

**Les confieso que retrasé este momento mucho tiempo, empecé a escribir este capítulo final el 7 de abril, pero hasta el día de hoy, decidí publicarlo. No estoy segura de publicar un epilogo, pero si lo hago será a principios de mayo.**

**Agradezco a quienes le agregaron a su lista de favoritos:**

AliciaSanchezQ

Auri22

Critikal

DarthMC

Karina Masen

Lune-Foncee MGID

Mariferyambay

NandoFG17

Nicolas Tendo

Nikychan87

Paricutirimicuaro

Paula249

XorimxFriki

3

aztohp

ennovi12

la contadora de elefantes

luniitaturksa

.mm

mariana garcia

mimato bombon kou

pacocg89

rya16

serena tsukinoo

sjofnj

.1

valeria1790

viry chan

**Tambien quiero dar mis agradecimientos a todos aquellos que agregaron ¡Sorpresa! a sus alertas:**

AliciaSanchezQ

Auri22

Colito

Critikal

DarthMC

Jacque Saotome

Karina Masen

Lune-Foncee

MGID

Mariferyambay

Ms BlueBird

NandoFG

Nicolas Tendo

Nikychan87

PFernando

Paricutirimicuaro

Paula249

Rukia.

SMoon 14

XorimxFriki

aztohp

ennovi12

harmonystar

japisis

jezmp62

jfer calvomeneses

la contadora de elefantes

maryviza

mbopizita

mimato bombon kou

nekoprincesz

pacocg89

.7

rya16 03-

sandya

sjofnj

.1

viry chan

**Ahora responderé sus comentarios al capítulo anterior:**

**La contadora de elefantes: **¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustará el capítulo, te confieso que la parte de la sakura también me encantó muchísimo en lo personal. Linda el final llegó y como tú dices todo tiene inicio y final. Cuídate muchísimo. Gracias por todos tus comentarios.

**Mimato bombon kou:** ¡Hola! Me alegra saber que consideras a Ranma tierno y es que tienes razón es un amor de hombre, creo que muchas queremos un esposo que nos conozco y nos ayude en nuestros momentos difíciles. Me alegra que te gustara la parte de las flores y de la sakura, y me agrada saber que tengas tan buena opinión del capítulo. El final d esta tierna historia llegó y espero te guste. Mil gracias por todos tus comentarios y por considerar buena y maravillosa la historia. Cuídate muchísimo.

**Maryviza:** ¡Hola! Espero estés muy bien, tienes razón el capítulo fue pura miel, creo que mucha azúcar jajajaja, estoy de acuerdo que eres dramática, recuerdo los primeros capítulos de tu primera historia, vaya forma de iniciar, realmente increíble.

Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber que consideres que me quedó maravilloso, eso me levanta el ánimo, bueno con el capítulo de ahora ya sabes lo que pasó en el nacimiento de la pequeña. Un beso para ti también.

P.D. Me alegra saber que ya estas publicando tu segunda historia, promete mucho, espero con ansias tu próximo capítulo.


	12. Epílogo

**¡SORPRESA!**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es una historia pequeña y con algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes, pero es por la edad en las que los he situado. **

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**Epílogo**

**Pov. Ranma **

Recuerdo que cuando mi pequeña Emi tenía dos años le advertí a Ryoga que alejara a su hijo de mi princesita, siempre estaba cerca de ella, jugando, consolándola, compartiéndole helados y siendo su cómplice en cada ocurrencia. Mi bebita era la viva imagen de su madre en su forma de ser, dulce, cariñosa y tenía la misma habilidad de su mamá para enamorarme cada día más con una sola sonrisa. A parte que había heredado la torpeza de Akane.

Mi niña poco a poco fue creciendo y se convirtió en la niñita de papá, consentida y mimada, no pueden culparme, mi hija desde que nació me tenía en sus manos y yo me dejaba hacer papilla entre ellas. Sin embargo, estaba mi querida Akane para ponerme un alto y llevar las cosas sin excesos. Gracias a ello la llegada del nuevo integrante no significó un gran cambio para mi princesita, se lo tomó muy bien, incluso ofrecía prestarle sus muñecas y peluches, pero no fue necesario, ya que el nuevo integrante de la familia fue un precioso niño, Kenji, nació pesando casi 3 kilos y midió 50 cm, él es mi pequeño guerrero de cabello negro y ojos chocolate como mi hermosa esposa, piel blanca, nariz pequeña, mejillas sonrosadas y carita en forma de corazón que le da un toque inocente y aprovecha a su favor para librarse de un castigo, cuando hace una de sus travesuras.

Emi siguió creciendo y Takeshi era su fiel compañero, se llevaban casi un año, pero ese no era problema para ellos, se la pasaban juntos todo el tiempo en el receso, se iban y venían juntos de la escuela. Takeshi se convirtió en la sombra de mi niña, la cuidaba día y noche, pero el carácter tímido heredado de Ryoga no ayudaba mucho al pequeño, era fuerte, alto, delgado y reservado, pero era todo dulzura cuando se trataba de Emi.

La familia creció con un nuevo integrante, otro pequeño guerrero, Sotaro fue prematuro, nació a los siete meses, mi pequeño era una mezcla de Akane y mía en su forma de ser, cabello y ojos castaños, herencia materna, nariz pequeña, mi color de piel y mucho de mi forma de ser, aunque era dulce y cariñoso.

Emi y Takeshi siguieron siendo inseparables. Pasaban juntos en todas las fiestas familiares que hacíamos y lograban siempre escaparse del mundo en un pequeño rincón, debido a que ahora la familia es demasiado grande, Kasumi tenía a Kenji todo un adolescente y los gemelos siendo unos niños tranquilos como sus padres. Nabiki había tenido gemelas y ahora tenían 5 añitos, eran las más pequeñas junto con Sotaro que ya tenía 6 años. Ryoga y Ukyo tenían solo una pequeña de 8 años menor. Mis padres y mi suegro seguían con nosotros padeciendo algunas pequeñas dolencias comunes de la edad.

-Ranma- me decía una suave y dulce voz, entrando en la habitación me encontraba.

-Hola cielo – respondí palmeando el lugar a mi lado.

- ¿Otra vez aquí? – cuestiona con voz cansada y una mirada dulce – Yo también la extraño.

- ¿Hicimos bien en dejarla ir? – cuestiono por enésima vez.

-Fue su decisión – me responde Akane- Sabes que regresará – agregó rápidamente, antes de que la interrumpiera.

-Lo sé – aseguró con firmeza, abrazando a mi esposa fuertemente.

Nos habíamos quedado solo con los guerreros de la familia, la pequeña princesita se había marchado a estudiar al extranjero, todos la extrañaban grandemente, pero sin duda nadie la extrañaba como Takeshi que siempre se notaba distraído, ausente y sobre todo triste. Desde que la pequeña Saotome se había marchado seis meses atrás a estudiar gastronomía internacional y nosotros aceptamos cumplir el sueño de nuestra bebita.

Las voces de Kenji y Sotaro nos sacaron de nuestro momento, dejamos la habitación de Emi y salimos al pasillo que era de donde provenían las voces, allí nos encontramos con ambos adolescentes que venían con un gi de entrenamiento, Akane los mando a ducharse y bajamos al primer nivel para dirigirnos a la cocina y terminar la cena.

**POV. Ranma**

Continúo visitando diariamente la habitación de mi princesita, durante las siguientes semanas, recordando cada momento vivido con ella en estos años. Ver su habitación me lleva a seguir pensando en la presencia constante de Takeshi en la vida de Emi, no puedo evitar ver la pared tapizada con varias fotografías de ellos en diferentes momentos.

Me detengo justo enfrente a una foto que no había visto aquí antes, es mi pequeña Emi con un añito y medio, vestida con el gi que me obsequió Akane en mi 25 cumpleaños y junto a ella con un gi de color blanco estaba el pequeño Takeshi, suspiró profundamente, siempre estaban juntos en cada entrenamiento, se convirtió en el maestro de mi niña. Esa pared es la prueba que confirma que nadie va a cuidar a mi princesita como Takeshi, hay una foto de ellos por cada cumpleaños de Emi, como de los de Takeshi, como la foto del primer añito del joven Hibiki y mi bebita de dos meses.

No entiendo como ha dejado Takeshi que su timidez le impida pedirle una cita a Emi y la ha dejado salir con otros dos muchachos, no es que me agrade la idea que algún idiota enamore a mi niña, pero de los males, el menor, ¿no?, además conozco a Takeshi desde que nació y sé que si alguien puede ser un poco bueno para mi niña, es él, siempre ha estado para librar a Emi de todo, incluso se culpó cuando Emi chocó el carro de Akane contra otro auto, claro Emi chocó por no golpear a un niño, pero como la señorita tomó el auto sin permiso, él trató de rescatar a la pequeña princesa, que solita se metió en un buen lío, solo que la princesita aceptó su culpa y con ello el castigo de un mes, sin salidas, cosa que no les afectó, pues pasaban el tiempo conversando en el jardín de la casa o en el dojo, después de los entrenamientos. Ese muchacho me recuerda mucho a mí, está perdiendo el tiempo al no decirle a Emi lo que siente por ella, no soy tan ciego como antes y veo como mi niña lo mira y le sonríe como su madre lo hace conmigo.

El tiempo pasa y finalmente se llega el momento de que Emi regresé a casa unas semanas para pasar las navidades con la familia. Todo era un caos dentro y fuera de la casa, mi esposa, mi madre y cuñada, parecían estar cocinando para un ejército, Nabiki como siempre dando órdenes para que colocaran las mesas y adornos como ella quería. Los viejos habían salido para traer algunos cosas de ultima hora, Ryoga me estaba ayudando a quitar la nieve de la entrada y Ukyo vendría pronto junto con Takeshi y la pequeña Mey, ellos traerían los postres favoritos de mi niña. Ukyo adoraba a Emi se había convertido en su ayudante y mano derecha en la cocina, ya que en todas sus vacaciones mi princesa entrenaba por las mañanas y las tardes las pasaba en el restaurante con Ukyo.

Se llegó la hora de ir por mi bebita al aeropuerto, tomé mi abrigo, las llaves de la camioneta y caminé hasta la cocina para ir por Akane.

-Es hora- dije al entrar a la cocina, donde se encontraban todas las mujeres de la familia tomando té y comiendo unos dulces.

-Vamos- respondió Akane poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta llegar a mi lado, tomando su mano caminamos hasta la sala, donde estaban los pequeños sentados entretenidos en un juego de mesa, los viejos estaban del otro extremo jugando shogui y Takeshi estaba parado al lado de la ventana, viendo hacia el frente con la mirada perdida.

Akane se detuvo viéndolo con ternura, suspiré hondo y observé los ojos de mi esposa.

-Takeshi nos acompañes al aeropuerto – dije con calma, viendo como salía de su letargo abriendo los ojos sorprendido. Lo vi y alcé una ceja, esperando que respondiera.

-Sí- dijo caminando en dirección a Ryoga que le extendía las llaves del auto, lo observamos confundidos con Akane, solo iríamos nosotros por Emi, los demás se quedarían en casa, no podíamos ir todos con varios pequeños al aeropuerto y menos con la temperatura tan baja.

-Solo sacaré algo de la camioneta- dijo poniéndose el abrigo y caminando hacia fuera. Caminamos con Akane hasta la entrada de la casa para ver como sacaba una hermosa cajita con una orquídea dentro, la flor favorita de Emi. Sonreí internamente. Caminamos hasta la camioneta, nos subimos a ella y maneje hasta llegar al aeropuerto.

Fue un viaje largo pero ameno, Akane llevaba la conversación a terrenos en los que Takeshi y yo tuviéramos cosas en común, cuando menos sentí estábamos buscando espacio en el estacionamiento, nos bajamos y caminamos hasta la sala de espera, el vuelo donde viajaba mi niña, llegaría dentro de media hora y según la pantalla de arribos venía a tiempo, nos sentamos a esperar y vimos a un nervioso Takeshi caminar de un lado a otro con la cajita entre sus manos, sabía muy bien que esa flor era especial para ellos, desde que mi niña tenía 12 años siempre recibía una orquídea por parte del joven Hibiki, todo era consecuencia de la floristería al lado del restaurante y donde Ukyo pedía los arreglos del Uchan`s, Emi era quien iba por ellos y siempre terminaba diciéndole a Takeshi cuanto le gustaban, el resultado Takeshi comprando las orquídeas para mi niña en cada ocasión especial.

Me levante del asiento y me acerqué al nervioso chico para preguntarle si quería un té, ya que Akane deseaba un chocolate y yo iría por algo a la cafetería, agradeció mi oferta y aceptó el té, que serviría para tranquilizar sus nervios.

Caminé hasta la cafetería y esperé mi pedido, al parecer todos habían tenido la idea de ir por algo caliente y tuve que esperar demasiado, llegué a la sala donde estaba esperando a mi niña, cuando escuché los gritos emocionados de una voz demasiada conocida para mí y busqué el lugar de donde provenía, el cual era a varios metros de mí, era la imagen de mi hija gritando el nombre de Takeshi, fue fácil verlo por la altura del chico, corrió hasta lanzarse sobre él, la apretó entre sus brazos y le susurraba palabras al oído que solo lograban que mi niña asintiera emocionada, se separaron y él le entregó la cajita que llevaba y la sonrisa de mi princesita no tenía precio, ellos se separaron y al final pudimos abrazar a mi niña.

Después de todos los abrazos, caminamos hasta la camioneta cargando las maletas de Emi, pude ver como mi pequeña le tomaba la mano a Takeshi y como él apretaba su agarre, llegamos hasta la camioneta y partimos rumbo a casa.

**Tiempo después….**

Me encuentro a punto de entrar a la habitación de la bebita de la casa, me ajusto la corbata y giró el pomo de la puerta frente a mí se encuentra Emi hermosamente vestida de blanco, su madre arregla el velo y sale de la habitación dejándome a solas con ella.

-Estas hermosa princesa- expresó con voz calma.

- ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? – pregunta nerviosa viéndome de frente.

-¿Lo amas? – cuestionó serio y listo para hacer lo que ella decida.

-sí – responde segura.

-Entonces no hay por qué dudar, él te ama – le digo apretándola en un fuerte abrazo. Además, sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre, si te hace llorar solo dime- agrego medio en serio, medio en broma.

-Te amo papá- dice con voz contenida y sé que está a punto de llorar, se me ponen acuosos los ojos y siento un nudo en mi garganta.

-Tanto como yo a ti pequeña, siempre serás mi bebita- le digo mirando esos bellos ojitos. Suspiro profundo y tomó su mano entre las mías.

-Es hora de bajar- expresó solemne y sé que es la última vez que la veré en esta habitación donde sigue estando al lado de su cama el árbol de cerezo que pinté cuando decoramos su habitación esperando su llegada. Aprieta mi mano fuertemente y salimos de su recamara, ya anoche hablamos y recordamos todo lo vivido juntos en esta casa.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa para dirigirnos al auto y llegar al templo donde mi niña se casará y dejaré de ser a quien acuda en busca de un abrazo, un beso o para que cumpla alguno de sus deseos.

La ceremonia transcurre como estaba planeada, veo a mi niña sonreír ampliamente y me doy cuenta que es feliz, que su ahora esposo la cuidará y estará pendiente de ella. Yo estaré siempre con los brazos abiertos para ella, para la pequeña ¡sorpresa" que encontré al regresar de mi viaje la segunda vez que competí en el mundial de artes marciales.

La recepción es una verdadera fiesta, los meseros no dejan de pasar con bandejas llenos de bocadillos y bebidas, mi esposa baila con Kenji en la pista y los viejos están disfrutando los pocos vasos de sake que pueden tomar, ya no están para beber como antes, mi madre sonríe mientras conversa con Kasumi. Los adolescentes que tenemos ahora en la familia se encuentran con sus amigos y yo observó de lejos a los esposos bailar en la pista.

Me permití recordar como Emi y Takeshi iniciaron una relación el mismo día que llegó hace cinco años para pasar las fiestas de fin de año con la familia, decidieron llevar su relación a distancia, el sueño de mi niña era especializarse en comida internacional en el extranjero y Takeshi no podía abandonar su carrera en Administración empresarial, ya llevaba media carrera cursada y tenía una beca en la Universidad de Tokio, que por el momento era la mejor del país. Además, Emi solo estudiaría año y medio más. Fue difícil para ellos adaptarse a la distancia, pero lo lograron, Emi era la que siempre viajaba de regreso a Japón, ya que lo hacía para estar con todos nosotros. Emi se graduó y regresó a Nerima con nosotros, empezó a trabajar por sus propios medios, no quiso hacerlo con Ukyo, quería ganarse las cosas por ella misma, como tampoco permitió que le abriera el restaurante que tenía como meta. Trabajó en varios restaurantes y finalmente se creó cierta fama en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Tokio y ahora con ayuda de Takeshi estaba a punto de abrir su primer restaurante.

Un toque en mi hombro me despertó de mis recuerdos, tomé suavemente la mano de mi esposa y me puse de pie, caminé con ella hasta la pista de baile y con ella entre mis brazos agradezco a Kami todo lo que me ha dado.

La música cesó y el animador pidió que me permaneciera en la pista, observe a Akane y solo me sonrio dulcemente, vi llegar a Emi al tiempo que soltaba la mano de mi Kane.

- ¿Bailamos? - preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, la observé enternecido ya habíamos bailado varias canciones, pero al parecer mi niña quería hacerlo esta vez sin nadie en la pista, me acerqué hasta ella y la tomé delicadamente entre mis brazos y la música empezó a sonar.

No tenía idea que mi pequeña niña pidiera dicha canción para este momento, la escuchábamos seguido cuando iba por ella al restaurante de Ukyo en su adolescencia, después la seguimos escuchando, pero con el tiempo fuimos perdiendo esa costumbre, puesto que solo lo hacíamos cuando viajábamos nosotros dos en el coche, _ya se han dado cuenta que soy débil, y con solo una sonrisa pueden todo conseguir, de mi corazón se han vuelto dueñas y me alegran la existencia con solo en ellas pensar, _susurró en su oído una parte de la canción, sentí el abrazo de mi niña más fuerte y seguimos girando en la pista. –_quiero cuidarte el corazón_, le digo deteniendo el baile y besándole la frente. Nos separamos y de la mano caminamos fuera de la pista de baile. A partir de allí la fiesta sigue su curso y termina con los esposos despidiéndose de todos, puesto que pasaran su luna de miel en Europa, regalo de Takeshi para Emi, quería conocer con ella todos los lugares que ella visitó estudiando allá.

**Meses después**

Emi regresó de su luna de mie y termino de organizar la inauguración del restaurante, Takeshi se incorporó de nuevo en las oficinas donde llevábamos a cabo todo lo referente a los gimnasios, llevando la administración de nuestro negocio y a la par las de los restaurantes de Ukyo. Los días fueron pasando y la inauguración fue un éxito, mi niña estaba feliz y emocionada con el concepto de comida internacional con un toque elegante, comida local y un ambiente acogedor.

Emi nos visitaba seguido sola o en compañía de su esposo, seguían muy enamorados y yo era feliz viéndolos así, pero ahora lo soy mucho más, mi pequeña niña me salió con una ¡sorpresa! Seré abuelo de gemelos.

**FIN **


End file.
